Un alma inocente y pura
by jair d
Summary: El camino a la victoria, a veces se encuentra en las cosas simples. Cosas que requieren un alma mas pequeña, inocente, pura y honesta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, buenos días, tardes, noches a todos ustedes mis queridos amigos. Aquí Jair d saludándolos a ustedes con otro nuevo fanfiction, esta vez de la serie RWBY. Apenas empezare el volumen 4, pero hasta donde voy me he quedado fascinado. Los personajes, las batallas, los giros y mas. Me quede enganchado. Tristemente no hay fics (al menos que yo sepa y si los hay díganme por favor) en español sobre esta gran serie, por lo que me he decidido a hacer uno. Esta historia seguirá la trama de la serie, con algunos cambios aquí y haya. Recuerden "pequeños cambios traerán grandes consecuencias en el futuro.**

 **Bueno, sin mas preámbulos ¡Empecemos!**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** Cresen Rose – : Humano

\- **Cresent Rose – Grim, Seres de gran poder o movimientos especiales.**

 **-** _Cresent Rose – pensamientos y flashbacs_

 **Renuncias: No poseo RWBY; Todos los derechos van a los legendarios Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth. Tampoco poseo ninguna de la música o elementos de otras series o medios que se mostraran en esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 1: Ruby Rose**

 _ **\- Leyendas. Historias dispersas a través del tiempo. La humanidad se ha vuelto bastante aficionada a relatar las hazañas de los héroes y villanos, olvidando tan fácilmente que somos restos, subproductos, de un pasado olvidado -**_ Una mujer empezo a narrar.

Unas gemas aparecían en la pantalla y brillaban de color verde. Luego se desvanecían para mostrar imágenes simples de un hombre que se elevaba de la tierra antes de ser rodeado por criaturas, apenas retenidas por guerreros.

 _ **\- El hombre, nacido del polvo, era fuerte, sabio e ingenioso, pero nació en un mundo implacable. Una oscuridad inevitable, las criaturas de la destrucción, las criaturas de Grimm, ponen su mirada en el hombre y en todas sus creaciones. Estas fuerzas se enfrentaron, y parecía que la oscuridad tenía la intención de devolver la breve existencia del hombre al vacío –**_ la narradora continuó.

El negro se asentó, luego disminuyó repentinamente a medida que una luz se hacía más y más brillante hasta que una gema surgió de ella y se dejó caer en manos del hombre.

 _ **\- Sin embargo, incluso la chispa más pequeña de esperanza es suficiente para encender el cambio, y con el tiempo, la pasión, el ingenio y la astucia del hombre los llevó a las herramientas que lo podrían ayudar incluso contra las probabilidades. Este poder se denominó apropiadamente 'Polvo' –**_

La escena se acercó para mostrar a los hombres disparando rayos, alzando espadas y apuntando con rifles a las bestias que se retiraban cuando un castillo apareció detrás de ellos.

 _ **\- La ira de la naturaleza en la mano, el hombre se abrió camino a través de la oscuridad, y en la ausencia de la sombra vino la fuerza, la civilización y, lo más importante, la vida –**_

El castillo se alejó para mostrar un mapa de Remnant, que albergaba otros edificios hasta que desaparecieron en destellos blancos y el mapa baja para mostrar la luna dispersa sobre una ciudad en la noche.

 _ **Pero incluso las luces más brillantes eventualmente parpadean y mueren. Y cuando se vayan ... la oscuridad volverá –**_

 _ **\- Así que puedes preparar a tus guardianes, construir tus monumentos para un llamado 'mundo libre', pero ten cuidado ... no habrá victoria en la fuerza –**_ Ella terminó siniestramente

La imagen se acerca a una pequeña isla y se acerca mas , hasta que se detiene en una pequeña casa.

 _ **\- Pero quizás la victoria está en las cosas más simples que has olvidado durante mucho tiempo. Cosas que requieren un alma más pequeña y honesta –**_ La voz de un hombre dijo de repente de la nada, como si le hablara al narrador.

\- 0 –

Se puede observar a una chica joven, de unos 15 a 16 años. Ella tiene cabello corto de color negro con puntas rojas, piel pálida y su rasgo mas distintivo, sus ojos eran de un inusual y hermoso color plateado. Usa una blusa con mangas largas de color gris claro en los puños de las mangas tiene unas correas negras. Sobre la blusa tiene una pieza de ropa negra con dos líneas verticales de costuras rojas que se asemeja a un cruce entre un corset y un overol.

Lleva una falda negra con su emblema pintado en grande de negro a un lado de ella y por dentro la falda es roja. Ella usa sus pantimedias negras y botas negras con rojo. Unos pedazos de metal están puestos de manera abstracta en su hombro izquierdo. Y colgada sobre sus hombros, lleva puesta una capa roja la cual tiene capucha.

Ella es Ruby Rose, hija de la famosa cazadora, Summer Rose, y la hija menor de Taiyang Xiao Long, la cual estaba sentada frente a la televisión, boca abajo y aburrida hasta la mierda.

Ella estaba sola en casa esta noche. Su hermana había salido a hacer algunos negocios mientras que su padre se había ido a una expedición de caza con algunos de sus colegas de trabajo hacía unos días, y aún no había regresado. Sin embargo, Ruby no estaba preocupada. Su padre fue uno de los mejores cazadores que ha pisado a Patch; Al lado de su tío, por supuesto.

El sueño de todo adolescente era tener la casa para su propia conveniencia personal. Podían hacer fiestas salvajes con sus amigos toda la noche; la mayoría eran personas sin cita que venían a pasarla bien. El bajo de los parlantes sonaba, causando que la casa se sacudiera mientras un idiota tomaba un barril de alcohol hasta el punto de agotamiento cuando otros lo animaban. Luego, al llegar la mañana, el lugar sería todo un desmadre de suciedad, y el adolescente que organizó la fiesta tendría que enfrentar la ira de su padre enojado.

Sí, eso solo sucedería si Ruby fuera una adolescente así de normal

Pero, ella no lo era.

Eso seria jodidamente aburrido.

Oh no. Ruby estaba lejos de ser tu adolescente promedio. Donde a la mayoría de los adolescentes les gustaba salir de fiesta con sus amigos, peinarse y maquillarse, Ruby estaría en casa jugando con un nuevo invento, o en algún rincón tranquilo de la casa leyendo un buen libro. Fue por estas razones principales que a Ruby le faltaba un círculo social.

\- _Hmph, los adolescentes estos días. Siempre salen de fiesta y se meten en problemas cuando podrían estar en casa creando una nueva arma. Las armas son el regalo más grande de Remnant para el hombre. Las armas son amor, las armas son vida –_ Ruby miró a su amada guadaña que estaba a su lado; Crescent Rose, su orgullo y alegría, su bebé. Crescent Rose era una muy querida compañera de Ruby, ya que era la primera y única arma que ella misma había diseñado por ella. Recordó la primera vez que empuñó a su novia (así es como ella le dice), ese día casi se corta la pierna. Era bueno que su tío Qrow estuviera allí para salvarla de lo que sería un incidente desastroso que sellaría su destino como cazadora. Su tío era la única persona que sabía que tenía tal habilidad cuando se trataba de empuñar una guadaña. Si no fuera por él, Ruby probablemente ni siquiera sería capaz de balancear su guadaña correctamente.

Hablando de su tío, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio. Aunque, ella no estaba sorprendida. El tío Qrow era un cazador veterano, y uno de los mas hábiles. Era muy probable que fuera a una especie de misión peligrosa. Hombre, lo que ella no haría para unirse a él.

En vez de eso, estaba aquí sola, en casa, sin hacer nada…..¡Al demonio!, ¡Ella tenia que salir!

A una velocidad que el ojo humano ni siquiera podría seguir, ella apago la televisión, limpio las migajas de galletas que habia alrededor de la sala, acaricio a Zwei (su amado perrito), tomo a Cresent Rose y salió de la casa cerrando con llave.

Todo eso en un total de 5 segundos, dejando un rastro de lo que parecían pétalos de rosa en el suelo que caían detrás de ella.

Poco le importaba lo ultimo.

¡Tenia que encontrar algo que hacer o se volvería loca!

\- 0 –

Finalmente, después de 20 minutos de búsqueda encontró una tienda de polvo abierta. Algo que era increíblemente difícil a las diez de la noche.

¡Y tenían la ultima revista de armas que acaba de salir!

El amable anciano que atendía la tienda le habia permitido leer en la parte de atrás de la tienda mientras ella escuchaba su música.

Música Rock y una revista de armas. Esa era su definición de pasarla bien en la noche.

Poco sabia la chica que su diversión le duraría poco.

\- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un almacén de polvo abierto a esta hora? – Dice un hombre con ropas blancas, pelo naranja con un sombrero de tazón negro de bonbin, un cigarro y un bastón.

Estaba hablando con el anciano que atendía la tienda, que tenía las manos en el aire mientras varios hombres negros con lentes rojos y armas apuntan hacia él.

Sí, esto es un robo.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡T-Toma el dinero y vete! – Suplico el anciano, claramente esta asustado de perder la vida.

\- Oh no te preocupes, no estamos aquí por el dinero – El hombre del sombrero del tazón dice, mientras recoge un polvo de fuego. - ¡Recoge todo el polvo aquí! – ordena a sus secuaces.

Algunos de los matones recolectan las sustancias conocidas como polvo, uno de ellos nota a otra persona en la tienda. Se acerca a la persona con capucha roja.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Manos arriba en el aire! – El matón grita, pero la persona encapuchada no se mueve. Enojado por haber sido ignorado, le quita la capucha a Ruby

La niña se da la vuelta sorprendida mientras se quita los auriculares.

Cuando vio al hombre, su primera reacción hubiera sido golpearlo en la cara por su interrupción. Ella ya lo notó sosteniendo una espada grande y dejó que la curiosidad sacara lo mejor de ella cuando decidió seguir el juego. Un buen consejo que su tío le había dado.

 _\- Cuando tu oponente te subestima, úsalo para tu ventaja. Juega al personaje débil y deja que su confianza obtenga lo mejor de ellos. Una vez que están en lo alto de su proprio ego, dale un buen golpe en la garganta –_

\- ¿S-sí señor? –Preguntó con un fingido tono de miedo en su voz. El secuaz sonrió y se inclinó más cerca.

\- ¡Manos arriba, ahora! – Respondió con un vano alzándose la frente. Ruby se estremeció ligeramente cuando ella retrocedió.

Miró detrás de él para ver a otros tres vestidos como él, con otro hombre de cabello naranja apoyado en la mesa de cristal con indiferencia mirando un cristal rojo en su mano.

Estaba claro lo que estaba pasando. Inmediatamente volvió a mirar al maton caminando lentamente hacia ella. – S-señor ... estás ... ¿estás robando esta tienda?" – Ruby preguntó mientras se estremecía más.

Maldición, ¡Se merecía un Oscar!

\- ¡Ese es el niño correcto! – El hombre respondió mientras se reía. Él la agarró del brazo y la atrajo cerca de el. Ruby tenía lágrimas fingidas en los ojos mientras miraba al hombre.

\- No creo que al jefe le importe si obtengo un poco de 'bonificación' de esta misión – . Dijo mientras se lamía los labios.

Ruby se mostró visiblemente sorprendida cuando se inclinó más cerca de su cara. - S-señor ... por favor espere ... si va a hacer esto ... entonces ... hay algo que debe saber –

\- Oh ¿Y qué es bebé? –

El miedo en el rostro de Ruby se desvaneció y una sonrisa salvaje aparecio en su rostro.

 **\- ¡Yo juego rudo! –**

Los siguientes segundos fueron borrosos para el secuaz, ya que todo lo que vio fue un destello de color rojo antes de sentir un dolor agudo en sus abdominales. Su cuerpo voló hacia atrás a gran velocidad debido a un fuerte impacto y se estrelló contra la pared justo debajo de la ventana delantera de la tienda.

El líder del secuaz estaba ocupado examinando un cristal rojo cuando escuchó que uno de sus secuaces soltaba un dolor agudo antes de pasar a su lado y chocar con la pared. Miro perezosamente hacia otro secuas que estaba frente a él y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la dirección desde donde voló su otro secuas.

El asintió y corrió a la parte trasera de la tienda para encontrar a una chica parada allí con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo. Levantó su arma y apuntó a su cabeza.

\- ¡Manos arriba, mocosa! –

Ruby miró al nuevo enemigo y rodo los ojos mientras se lanzaba hacia él a una velocidad cegadora. Ella se apresuró y le dio una patada al hombre en la frente, enviándolo a estrellarse por la ventana y hacia la calle.

 _\- Es mejor hacer esto afuera, antes de hacer mas daños a la propiedad y terminen cobrándome. A papa seguro le da un ataque si le envían la factura –_

Inmediatamente saltó por la ventana y aterrizó a unos metros en la calle donde su mano fue hacia su espalda y sacó su arma que estaba en forma compacta. Presionó un botón en el lado que lo transformó en su gran y confiable guadaña, Cresent Rose. Ella giró el arma y golpeó su borde puntiagudo en la carretera que penetraba el concreto fácilmente.

El matón líder de traje blanco y sombrero de copa no parecía nada impresionado con esto.

\- Bien, atrápenla –

Los matones sin chistar se lanzaron contra Ruby, que ante la vista de los matones…

 **FUSH**

Desapareció en un parpadeo.

 **PUM**

Lo siguiente que vieron fue como la niña volvía a aparecer golpeando a uno de ellos con la parte trasera de su guadaña, antes de que callera al suelo. La chica corrió hacia otro de los matones con una sonrisa. Luego, su guadaña cambia a una forma de rifle y dispara derribando a otro de ellos, ella aprovecha el retroceso y se impulsa hacia atrás para golpear a otro matón con la culata de su arma, enviándolo a volar directamente hacia otro matón mas. Ella dispara de nuevo y derriba a un atacante y esquiva los disparos de otro con la velocidad de su guadaña, acercándose lo suficiente para lanzarlo al aire y lo sigue en el aire para que pueda golpearlo contra el suelo.

Ruby levanta su cabeza y ve a tres matones mas que corren hacia ella y sonríe.

 **FUSH**

Solo para desaparecer en otro estallido de velocidad nuevamente.

 **PUM**

 **PAM**

 **CRASH**

Ella reapareció atrás de otro de uno de los matones restantes y lo pateo enviándolo hacia otro. El ultimo de ellos trato de atacar a Ruby por detrás, pero ella volteo y pateo al hombre en el estomago dejándolo sin aliento. Inmediatamente lo golpeo con su guadaña para dejarlo inconsciente.

El hombre del sombrero de copa suspira al ver a sus matones derribados por una niña que asume debe tener unos 15 o 16 años por su apariencia.

\- Ustedes valieron cada centavo, ¿Verdad? – Dijo el sarcásticamente antes de mirar a la chica que arruino su robo.

\- Wow ... ¡Debes estar en quiebra para contratar a estos chicos! – Dijo Ruby en un tono burlón haciendo gruñir al ladrón.

\- Bueno, roja, fue divertido, pero me tengo que ir – El deja caer su cigarro y lo aplasta con su bastón antes de levantar el bastón y dispara una bala explosiva.

 **BOOOM**

Disparó la bala creando una pequeña explosión y solo le dio a Ruby el tiempo suficiente para desviarla con la hoja de su arma. El impacto la derribó unos pies hacia atrás mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza.

Vio que el hombre se había ido y rápidamente miró a su alrededor, solo para encontrarlo subiendo por una escalera de un edificio de cuatro pisos cerca de su posicion.

\- _Cobarde_ – Dijo mentalmente mientras el dueño de la tienda salía, Ruby se acerco a el inmediatamente y se dio cuenta de que no estaba herido.

\- Anciano, quédese aquí y llame a los oficiales de policía. Intentaré capturarlo – Le explico Ruby al anciano que asintió frenéticamente ante su pedido.

Ruby sonrió y asintió antes de correr tras el criminal. Saltó a un lado del edificio y usó su arma para acelerar su velocidad hacia la pared y aterriza en el techo donde el ladrón también se encontraba.

\- ¡Detente! –

El hombre de pelo naranja se detuvo y se volvió hacia Ruby después de que su demanda fuera gritada.

\- Persistente – El murmuro.

Ruby se preparó para el combate, pero no esperaba que una gran nave se elevara detrás del edificio. Era una aeronave VTOL con nombre en código "Bullhead" y estaba flotando peligrosamente cerca del techo enviando ráfagas de viento por todo el lugar.

El viento era tan fuerte que Ruby miró a la nave con los ojos entrecerrados. Vio al hombre de pelo naranja que entraba en el barco cuando intentaba despegar.

\- _¡No escaparas tan fácil! –_

Ruby se fue tras él, pero ya era demasiado tarde; ya que el hombre estaba a bordo. Se giró y le sonrió a Ruby mientras ella seguía corriendo detrás de él.

\- ¡Fin del juego, roja! – gritó mientras tiraba el cristal rojo que había estado guardando en la tienda.

El cristal cayó unos centímetros delante de Ruby cuando lo miró, luego al criminal y ensancho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que hacia.

\- _¡Oh Mierda! –_

El hombre apunto su bastón-arma al cristal y disparo directo al cristal.

 **BOOOOOOOOOM**

Cuando estalló la explosión, el hombre de pelo naranja aplaudió y se echó a reír mientras miraba lo que quedaba de la niña. Pero para su sorpresa, y enojo, no era lo que quería ver.

Cuando Ruby se dio cuenta de que no estaba muerta, se sorprendió y se sintió un poco aliviada. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un recién llegado de pie delante de ella con la mano extendida, protegiéndose a sí misma y Ruby con un gran glifo púrpura como escudo.

Era una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo rubio muy claro atado en un moño con un rizo colgando del lado derecho de su cara. Sus ojos eran de color verde brillante y estaban cubiertos por finas gafas ovulares. Su atuendo consistía en un traje blanco de manga larga que expone parte de su pecho y mangas abullonadas con volantes. Una falda negra con botones en una línea vertical en la parte delantera y medias más oscuras de color marrón oscuro. Llevaba

botas negras con tacones marrones y una capa hecha jirones que era morada por dentro y negra por fuera, decorada por una hilera de cuentas marrones con forma de diamante que se extendían horizontalmente a través de su capa. En sus manos, la mujer sostenía un látigo de cultivo que debió haber encendido el gran glifo púrpura frente a ella y a Ruby.

\- _¡Una cazadora! –_ Ruby sintió que su fangirl interior se agitaba. Pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para ser una fangirl ante la situación actual. Por lo que se centró rápidamente en la acción que estaba teniendo lugar.

Fue en este momento que la cazadora envió varias ráfagas de color púrpura hacia la nave y las golpeó con éxito desde todos los ángulos. Ruby observó y quedó impresionado internamente por tal poder en un ataque.

Observó cómo la nave se sacudía y se balanceaba incontrolablemente junto con el hombre de pelo naranja que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio en la parte posterior del barco. Al verlo, a Ruby le dio un poco de diversión cuando vio que su rostro se enrojecía de ira.

Dentro de la nave, el hombre, temblorosamente, se dirigió a la cabina del piloto, donde vio a una mujer de pelo largo y negro con brillantes ojos amarillo anaranjado y uñas pintadas de rojo oscuro. Llevaba un mini vestido con cuello en V de color rojo oscuro con diseños en amarillo. El vestido terminó en una cola triangular al revés en la parte posterior que terminó justo por encima de sus rodillas. Debajo del vestido, llevaba pantalones cortos negros y tacones marrones con brazaletes en los tobillos en cada pierna.

\- Oye, tenemos una cazadora! – gritó el hombre. La mujer se puso de pie al instante y se trasladó a la parte trasera de la nave.

El hombre se apresuró, tomó el asiento del piloto y comenzó a moverse con el teclado de control, ya que se negó a cooperar.

De vuelta en el techo, la cazadora cargó otro ataque y lo envió justo por encima de la aeronave donde se formaron grandes nubes oscuras, llovieron grandes y afilados carámbanos azules por todo el techo de la nave.

Uno de los carámbanos rompió la ventana de la cabina del piloto y casi le cortó la cabeza al ladrón.

La cazadora entrecerró los ojos cuando notó que había un nuevo enemigo en la parte trasera de la nave. Era una mujer pero su cara era ilegible debido a las sombras de la nave.

El nuevo enemigo se lanzó a la ofensiva y envió grandes llamas directamente hacia la cazadora y Ruby. Le hubiera dado si cazadora no había esquivado hacia atrás. Ruby también esquivó y continuó observando la batalla que tenía lugar frente a ella.

Usando su semblanza, la cazadora respondió mientras usaba los restos destrozados del techo como munición y envió los escombros volando hacia la nave. La misteriosa mujer tomó represalias disparando llamas a mitad de camino para destruir cualquiera de los escombros antes de que llegara al vehículo. La cazadora lo vio venir y reformó los escombros nuevamente y lo envió directamente a la cabina del piloto.

El hombre, que aún luchaba por pilotar la nave, observó cómo una gran carga de glifos forzados voló hacia él. Dejando escapar un gruñido molesto, usó su pensamiento rápido para maniobrar la nave hacia abajo cuando los escombros rebotaban en el techo de la misma nave.

La cazadora aún seguía usando los escombros, golpeando ferozmente la nave, tratando de derribarla. Estuvo funcionando bien hasta que la misteriosa mujer comenzó a enojarse.

 **BOOOOOOOOOM**

Y desató una explosión masiva que destruyó los escombros de forma permanente.

Al darse cuenta de que el barco estaba fuera de alcance, Ruby se unió a la pelea rápidamente y con su arma cambiando a modo rifle disparo contra la mujer. Desafortunadamente, todos fueron bloqueados.

Ruby entrecerró los ojos al ver que sus disparos eran inútiles. Era hora de probar otra táctica. Alejo su mano izquierda del arma y empezo a hacerlo girar en círculos violentamente a alta velocidad con su semblanza. Una corriente de aire con pétalos de rosas empezo a formarse en su brazo y apunto hacia la mujer.

 **PAM**

La mujer fue obligada a retroceder por el impacto del mini-torbellino creado por Ruby, La cual guardo su arma y empezo a girar ambos brazos a alta velocidad volviendo crear ráfagas de viento y los llevo hacia el frente apuntando a la misteriosa mujer.

 **FUSH**

 **FUSH**

La susodicha fue golpeada otra vez por los dos potentes mini-torbellinos. La cazadora miraba con los ojos levemente anchos las acciones de la joven a su lado.

La mujer misteriosa claramente enojada tomó represalias enviando otra explosión hacia la chica de ojos plateados y la cazadora.

 **BOOOOOOOM**

La explosión golpeó debajo de sus pies que comenzó a agrietar el suelo del techo que se estaba debilitando. Al darse cuenta de los problemas, la cazadora usó su glifo para empujar a sí misma y Ruby hacia adelante justo cuando el techo detrás de ellos se derrumbó.

Ruby se levanto automáticamente justo a tiempo para ver cómo la nave giraba y volaba lejos. Saco su arma y disparó un par de tiros más, pero falló, ya que voló fuera de su alcance y luego salió del sitio.

Se escaparon

\- _A veces no puedes ganar todas –_ Ruby Suspiró cuando se volvió hacia la cazadora que había aparecido en medio de su corta batalla con el criminal de pelo naranja. La mujer que estaba frente a ella era una verdadera cazadora como su padre y su tio Qrow.

\- Eres una cazadora – Ella dijo con un tono de admiración en su voz.

La rubia se volvió y asintió con la cabeza a la joven mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, al parecer verificaba si tenia heridas.

\- Sí, lo soy – Ella respondió en un tono elegante e intelectual.

Ruby la miró fijamente por un momento, conservando la imagen en memoria, y sintió satisfacción al poder luchar al lado de una verdadera cazadora por primera vez en su vida. Una experiencia que prometió nunca olvidar.

Camino hasta el borde del edificio y estaba a punto de irse hasta que la cazadora la detuvo.

\- ¿a dónde crees que vas? –

Ruby se detuvo y arqueo una ceja ante el tono de regaño de la mujer mayor.

\- Estaba planeando disculparme con el dueño de la tienda por no poder detener a todos los hombres que intentaron robarle. Después de eso…..estaba planeando volver a casa. Es bastante tarde después de todo –

La cazadora pareció desconcertada por el tono plano de la niña, que por alguna extraña razón encontró irritantemente familiar.

\- Puedo entender la primera parte, pero en cuanto a la segunda, me temo que todavía no puedes hacerlo. Debes venir conmigo – Ella exigió y miró a la pequeña niña de ojos plateados que para su sorpresa, entrecerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos en señal de desafío.

\- ¿Por qué razón particular debo ir contigo? Aprecio sinceramente que salvaras mi vida, pero no veo porque debería seguir tus ordenes. Sin ofender – preguntó Ruby tranquilamente con toda sinceridad.

La cazadora colocó una mano en su cadera, sin atreverse a apartar los ojos de la chica de ojos plateados. Honestamente, esa actitud que tenia la niña se le hacia cada vez mas familiar, pero no podia recordar donde.

\- ¡Una chica de tu edad no debería estar luchando sola contra delincuentes armados en las calles! ¡Debes venir conmigo y no cuestionar nada más! – Ella respondió con un toque de frustración en su voz.

Si Ruby estaba intimidada, claramente no lo demostró. Ya que seguía mirando a la rubia con cara de palo sin decir una sola palabra. Al ver que esto no iba a ningún lado, la cazadora suspiro

\- Simplemente deseo saber todos los detalles de lo que sucedió esta noche – Añadió en un tono más suave.

Ruby lo pensó por un momento y no pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo.

\- Veo la lógica detrás de tu punto – Ella dijo. - Está bien, iré contigo para que me interroguen ... pero primero déjame hablar con el dueño de la tienda –

La cazadora asintió y los dos se movieron del techo y caminaron hacia la tienda que ahora tenía varios policías en la escena.

En el interior de la tienda, Ruby vio a varios policías moverse por la tienda. Luego vio al anciano hablando con un policía que parecía estar mejor clasificado que los otros. Se acercó mientras el policía se alejaba y se inclinó muy bajo ante el anciano que la había visto.

\- Lo siento, señor. No pude capturar al líder de este grupo, Espero que puedas perdonarme – Ella dijo en voz baja.

El anciano sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Está bien, pequeña. la policía logró detener a los otros vándalos y no perdí mucho. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por tu valentía. ¡Oh, eso es correcto! – El anciano sacó dos botes de polvo y se los enseño a una muy confundida Ruby.

\- Ten pequeña. y antes de que digas algo, es gratis. También toma esto – Le entregó dos grandes cristales rojos. - puedes considerar esto como tu recompensa por defender mi tienda–

\- N-No tiene que hacer esto, señor. Lo hice porque era lo correcto –

\- Anda, tómalos. No seas tímida –

Ruby miro los objetos y luego la amable sonrisa del anciano. Con un suspiro los tomo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud al señor.

\- Gracias anciano. Por favor cuídate –

Cuando Ruby le agradecía al dueño de la tienda, la cazadora observó cuidadosamente todas las acciones de Ruby.

\- _Interesante –_

Después de que Ruby terminó de hablar con la dueña de la tienda, siguió a la cazadora como había prometido, quien se presentó como Glynda Goodwitch.

Ruby había oído hablar de su nombre antes por parte de su tío, pero nunca supo cómo era en persona. Honestamente, no esperaba que Goodwitch fuera tan "Estirada" como su tío la definía.

Aunque sus habilidades si que eran de temer.

\- 0 –

Después de un corto viaje a la jefatura de policía, Ruby en la actualidad se encontró sentada en una habitación oscura que solo había visto en películas cuando un policía estaba interrogando a un tipo malo. Ya sabes, una sola luz en el centro de la habitación que solo iluminaba la mesa y la silla; Una táctica típica utilizada para intimidar a los ladrones. Y no estaba funcionando con ella, ya que simplemente golpeaba sus dedos en la mesa y miraba con cautela a la cazadora frente a ella. Honestamente estaba algo preocupada por haberse metido en un lio, pero no podia demostrarlo.

 _\- No muestres inseguridad frente a tus enemigos. Mantente calmada en el exterior y ten la cabeza fría en todo momento. Eso te salvara tu trasero de muchos desmadres en los que te puedas encontrar –_

El tío Qrow era muy sabio aunque muchos piensen lo contrario.

\- Espero que se hayan dado cuenta de que sus acciones de esta noche no se tomarán a la ligera, señorita. Pusiste a otros en un gran peligro – Goodwith dijo repentinamente causando que Ruby arqueara una ceja.

\- ¿Que otros? –

\- ¿Disculpa? –

\- ¿A quien puse peligro por mis acciones? Desde mi perspectiva, los únicos que corrían algún peligro éramos tú y yo. Sí, el dueño de la tienda ya estaba en peligro, pero a través de mis acciones, los vándalos centraron su atención en mí en lugar de él. Además, las calles estaban vacías, además de los secuaces del criminal principal y yo. Y en la azotea, el edificio en sí parecía abandonado por lo que pude ver, lo que significa que no había nadie más que el líder y yo. Luego llego usted y se unió a la pelea. Así que te pregunto de nuevo, ¿quién más se puso en peligro por mis acciones? –

Goodwitch no dijo nada por un momento, tratando de pensar en una respuesta adecuada, pero fue en vano. Su orgullo se habría lastimado si continuara ese tema por más tiempo, así que siguió adelante, ignorando la pregunta de Ruby.

\- ¡No te pongas inteligente conmigo, señorita! Si fuera por mí, te enviarían a casa ... con una palmada en la espalda ... y una palmada en la muñeca – Goodwitch comenzó con un tono amable, solo para volverse más áspero después de su pausa mientras golpeaba a su fusta en la mesa. Aunque el arma golpeó muy cerca de la mano de Ruby, ella no mostró ninguna reacción. Goodwitch parecía molesto por la falta de esta, pero no dijo nada mientras ella continuaba hablando. - Sin embargo ... hay alguien aquí que desea conocerte –

Cuando se apartó del camino desde la puerta, se acercaba una silueta de un hombre que gradualmente se aclaraba con la luz. Su cabello era de un gris prematuro que fue barrido a la derecha. Llevaba un par de gafas circulares sin marco que colgaban de su nariz. Su traje, un color verde oscuro con una bufanda de color más claro alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, dejó un plato de galletas, agarrando firmemente la taza de café con la otra mano.

El acto de Ruby comenzó a fallar ¿Por qué? Porque una de sus mas grandes debilidades estaba frente a ella.

\- ¡ _No!, ¡Fuera!, ¡Impulso de comer galletas_! –

Pero se veían tan deliciosos, tan cálidos, tan ... ¡Dulces!

¡No podia resistirlo mas!

Miró al hombre, preguntando en silencio con los ojos si eran para ella. Le hizo un gesto para que tomara una y ella lentamente lo hizo, le dio un mordisco de prueba ala galleta antes de darle un gran bocado. Ella devoró varios más antes de que el hombre hablara.

\- Ruby Rose –

\- Shi – Ella tragó primero. - ¿sí, diga? –

Ruby lo observó mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, ahora a la altura de sus ojos. - Tienes ... ojos plateados –Afirmó lo obvio.

\- Jeje, sí. Tengo ... ojos plateados – Ruby se sentía muy tímida ahora. No todos los días veías a alguien con ojos plateados, ya que eran muy poco comunes. De hecho, solo su madre tenia su mismo color de ojos y no habia visto otros además de ella.

\- No lo dije como un insulto, más bien como un cumplido. Tus ojos son únicos. Debes sentirte orgulloso de ellos – Él mitigó su inquietud con unas pocas palabras simples.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? – preguntó el hombre, asintiendo hacia una pantalla que Goodwitch sacó. Mostraba clips de la pelea de Ruby con el grupo de ladrones.

Ruby miró a ambos y luego suspiró.

\- Aprendí en la Academia de Signal. Sin embargo, un maestro en particular fue el que me ayudo a desarrollar mi estilo de lucha y mi semblanza. Mi tio Qrow, el cual también es maestro de la escuela –

Goodwith sintió la repentina necesidad de hacer un facepalm. Por supuesto, la actitud relajada, cautelosa, algo altanera e irrespetuosa que mostro inicialmente eran similares a las de ese bufón. Ahora habia otro como el en el mundo. - _Sin embargo, supongo que si él es el que la está entrenando, entonces ella está en buenas manos. Eso también explica la destreza que muestra en combate_ – A pesar de su actitud, Qrow es uno de los cazadores mas poderosos vivo, solo superado por muy pocos. No es de extrañar que esta joven se haya desempeñado tan bien en la lucha.

El hombre asintió mientras escuchaba atentamente. El brillo que aparecio en sus ojos indicaba una muestra de interés. - Había sospechado que Qrow, él es el único que conozco que aún vive con la habilidad de usar un estilo de Guadaña tan fluidamente. Sin embargo, me sorprende bastante que estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle a una niña cómo usarla. Es un arma muy peligrosa. Dígame, señorita Rose, ¿por qué una joven adorable como usted está tratando de convertirse en una guerrera? –

\- Bueno…..Quiero ser una cazadora –

\- ¿Quieres matar monstruos? – preguntó el hombre con escepticismo.

\- Me gusta más proteger y servir, pero sí….Mis padres me enseñaron desde pequeña el valor de proteger a los inocentes y ayudar a los necesitados. Mi hermana y yo tomamos la decisión desde niñas para convertirnos en cazadoras. Mi objetivo es asistir a la legendaria Academia Beacon, donde mi hermana asistirá este año – Respondió Ruby con sinceridad y con una amplia sonrisa. – Ninguna de nosotras desea ir a otra escuela que no sea esa –

El hombre asintió mientras Glynda permanecía en silencio, asimilando todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Por qué Beacon sin embargo? – Preguntó el hombre. - Dices que no quieres ir a nadie excepto a Beacon, ¿por qué? –

El rostro de Ruby se volvió melancólico por unos segundos, antes de sacudir la cabeza y dirigirse al hombre con una mirada de determinación.

\- Por una razón muy personal – Ella dijo. – Y porque mi hermana y yo haríamos muy felices a alguien si asistimos a Beacon…..en su honor – Ruby murmuró la última parte para sí misma, pero el hombre lo escuchó todo.

El no dijo nada por un rato mientras la miraba a la chica de ojos plateados. Finalmente, se inclinó más cerca de Ruby. - ¿Sabes quién soy? –

Ruby levantó una ceja y asintió.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Usted es el profesor Ozpin, el director de Beacon –

\- Hola – Ozpin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Es un placer conocerte – Ruby se inclinó cuando Ozpin cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿Quieres venir a mi escuela? –

Ruby asintió.

\- Mas que nada –

Ozpin intercambió una mirada con Glynda, quien gruñe en señal de desaprobación antes de mirar a la niña de la capa roja.

\- Bueno, esta bien –

La mandíbula de Goodwitch cayó cuando estaba a punto de objetar, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Ella nunca cuestionó las opciones de Ozpin antes, así que no estaba empezando ahora.

Ozpin extendió su mano hacia Ruby, quien estaba en leve shock ya que todavía no estaba segura de si lo había escuchado correctamente.

\- Bienvenida a la Academia Beacon, señorita Rose –

 _\- ¡¿Esto realmente está sucediendo?!_ – pensó mientras extendía su mano con ligera vacilación y estrechó la mano de Ozpin.

\- ¿Eso significa que aceptas mi oferta? –

¿Acaso era una broma? Ozpin le dio la oportunidad de su vida en bandeja de plata. Ella sería una idiota para rechazar. Este sería su primer paso para convertirse en una gran cazadora, al igual que su madre.

\- ¡Sin duda! – Respondió Ruby con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Su salida nocturna fue la mejor idea que ha tenido en toda su vida!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno amigos, eso es todo por este capitulo. Originalmente pensé en hacer un trailer modificado de "Red" para mostrar con todo detalle los cambios de Ruby. Sigue siendo la mismos inocente y loca por las armas, salvo algunos cambios en su personalidad y que es mas fuerte que en el cannon. Iré mostrando esto en los próximos capítulos con algunas otras sorpresas.**

 **Con eso dicho, dejen cualquier inquietud o duda en los Reviews y con gusto los responderé. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos dias, tardes, noches a ustedes amigos. Aquí Jair d trayéndoles un nuevo cap para ustedes. Este capitulo es mucho mas tranquilo que el anterior, pero no se preocupen, la acción no tardara en llegar. Mientras tanto, vamos a los comentarios.**

 **Fairytail118:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te agrade.

 **Dobah117:** Gracias por notarlo! Sip, habra ciertos cambios en la historia. Seran pequeños al principio, pero cuando llegue al volumen 3 veras una notable diferencia.

 **Ultronfanalis:** Ya vi algunos de ellos y debo decir que tienes razon. De todas modos, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Espero que te agrade.

 **Bueno, sin mas preámbulos ¡Empecemos!**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** Cresen Rose – : Humano

\- **Cresent Rose – Grim, Seres de gran poder o movimientos especiales.**

 **-** _Cresent Rose – pensamientos y flashbacs_

 **Renuncias: No poseo RWBY; Todos los derechos van a los legendarios Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth. Tampoco poseo ninguna de la música o elementos de otras series o medios que se mostraran en esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 2: Bienvenidos a Beacon (parte 1)**

La semana siguiente, mientras esperaban el despegue a bordo de una aeronave grande. Y en este momento, a Ruby le robaban el aliento de los pulmones con un abrazo aplastante de su hermana mayor, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang es una joven de tez blanca, ojos lila, cabello dorado brillante suelto que se desvanece a dorado Pálido en las puntas con un mechon sobresaliente en la parte superior.

Ella posee un cuerpo bien formado del cual una modelo envidiaría, grandes pechos, Cintura delineada, un paquete de 6 marcado en su abdomen y amplias caderas combinadas con unas piernas fuertes. Ella usa una blusa de mangas cortas de color café con bordes dorados, sobre una playera con un corte bajo amarilla, con su símbolo en negro, que se asemeja a un corazón en llamas. Utiliza un cinturón café con una hebilla, un bolso y una tela café debajo una blanca que cubre la parte de atrás de su cadera. Su emblema aparece en esta tela con los colores amarillo y dorado.

Utiliza unas botas altas, con una pequeña plataforma, debajo de estas tiene medias de color naranjo, pero las ocupa con diferentes alturas, tiene un pañuelo gris violáceo el cual tiene atado alrededor de su rodilla izquierda, tiene una bufanda naranja en el cuello y guantes negros sin dedos debajo de sus armas.

Y ella actualmente estaba exprimiendo la vida de su hermana con su abrazo.

\- ¡Oh, no puedo creer que mi hermanita vaya a Beacon conmigo! – Exclamó Yang. – ¡Este es el mejor día de todos! – ella apretó mas el abrazo a su querida hermana, mientras enterraba aun mas su cara en sus grandes pechos.

No hace falta decir que los hombres y cierto numero de mujeres miraban la escena con celos, claramente queriendo estar en lugar de la chica de ojos plateados.

\- Mphm mpjmu phmh (¡Por favor para, no respiro!) – Ruby se quedó sin aliento mientras se retorcía en el apretado abrazo y su voz era amortiguada por las sandias de su hermana.

\- ¡Pero estoy tan orgullosa de ti! – Fue la respuesta de Yang que de una manera inexplicable logro entender lo que dijo, antes de soltarla permitiéndole respirar.

\- No hay que hacer gran escandalo, no hice nada destacable –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡fue increíble! ¡Evitaste un robo, salvaste a un hombre de criminales armados y peleaste al lado de una cazadora! ¡¿Cómo no es eso "nada destacable"?! ¡Todos en Beacon pensarán que eres la neta del planeta! –

Ruby se recostó en la pared cerca de ella cruzándose de brazos y suspiro.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que no deseo, sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención ¿de acuerdo? ¡No quiero ser cualquier tipo de neta! Solo quiero ser una chica normal de un planeta cualquiera! –

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Yang, sorprendida por la falta de entusiasmo de su hermana menor. - ¿No estás emocionada? – Este era el sueño de ambas desde pequeñas, asistir juntas a la academia Beacon. Ruby debería estar literalmente saltando de alegría.

Ruby suspiró mientras respondía.

\- Lo estoy, es que…. me adelantaron dos años, ¿Sabes? No quiero que la gente piense que soy especial ni nada – Era cierto. Ozpin le había permitido a Ruby que se saltara dos años de entrenamiento en la Academia de Signal y se presentara a Beacon al mismo tiempo que Yang, aunque solo tenía quince años; ella todavía iba a ser dos años más joven que cualquier estudiante de primer año. Lo cual atraería mucha atención indeseada, algo que ella no quería. Prefería mantenerse al margen, sin destacar.

Odiaba la atención, prefería pasar desapercibida. Ella tenia muy mala experiencia con la atención indeseada y no quería repetirlo.

Yang noto esto y apretó los puños antes de suspirar. Ella sabia el porque Ruby decia esas cosas y sentía su ira salir a flote, pero se obligo a relajarse. Ya no podia hacer nada sobre eso, solo podia animar a su querida hermana y eso es justo lo que haria.

\- ¡Pero tu eres especial! – Animó ella, tirando de Rubí en un abrazo más suave y nuevamente colocando su cabeza en su escote, antes de acariciar su cabello con ternura.

Para Yang , eso era nada menos que la verdad. Ruby era su preciosa hermanita. En los momentos oscuros, ella fue la luz que ilumino su vida.

Esta joven adorable, bajita, experta en armas con capa roja y amante de las galletas, fue la cosa más preciosa de su vida. Ruby la impulso, le dio un propósito por el cual luchar siempre; amar, proteger, cuidar y, en general, ser la mejor hermana mayor para ella. No podia contar cuantas veces, esto la habia ayudado a levantarse y salir adelante cuando la oscuridad de la vida la abrumaba.

Ruby es su luz, lo que la mantuvo avanzando. Su sonrisa y sus palabras de amor hicieron que todo valiera la pena. Ser su hermana mayor era el mayor propósito y deber que tenían en su vida, lo demas estaba en segundo lugar. Verla reír y sonreír hizo que sus corazón se hincharan, y verla triste rompió su corazón en mil pedazos.

Dejarla atrás mientras iba a estudiar a Beacon había sido una decisión difícil. Habían discutido y considerado honestamente esperar 2 años hasta que Ruby terminara en Signal y también pudiera ir a Beacon. Estaba mas que dispuesta a dejar su futuro en espera por ella, pero estaba claro que Ruby no estaba de acuerdo con eso y le dio una muy larga conferencia ese día.

El hecho de que ella viniera con ella a Beacon realmente hizo de este el mejor día de su vida; Porque amaba a Ruby con todo su corazón y más. Y el hecho de que ahora puedan cumplir su sueño juntas era lo mas increíble de todo.

Detrás de ellos, escucharon un boletín de noticias de Vale News Network en funcionamiento, y Ruby, al escuchar algo familiar, se volvió hacia la pantalla. En la pantalla había un par de fotos policiales del criminal que ella enfrento anoche, el cual se llama Roman Torchwick, según lo que estaba en la pantalla y el anunciador estaba informando: - El robo fue dirigido por el infame criminal Roman Torchwick, quien continúa evadiendo a las autoridades. Si tiene alguna información sobre su paradero, comuníquese con el Departamento de Policía de Vale. ¡De vuelta a ti, Lisa! –

Yang se inclinó hacia Ruby.

\- ¿Así que este es el tipo con el que peleaste anoche? – Yang preguntó con una voz seria y fría.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, Sí. Fue bastante loco. En realidad, era bastante hábil para un ladrón, también fue muy rápido. Le quité los ojos de encima por un segundo y ya estaba subiendo a un edificio cercano y ... – Ruby se detuvo a mitad de la frase mientras ella se dio cuenta de que su hermana no la escuchaba. Su atención estaba firmemente en la imagen de Roman Torchwick.

Mirando más de cerca, Ruby pudo ver que los ojos de Yang se habían vuelto de un rojo brillante, como dos brasas encendidas. Esto se debía a que estaban pensando exactamente en una sola cosa; aplastar a ese bastardo.

Este hombre había tratado de matar a Ruby, su preciosa hermanita. Él había tratado de quitarle la luz de su vida, lo más importante para ella. Así que no hubo "peros", "Y" o "Que pasara si" incluso se cruzaba con Torchwick, iba golpearlo hasta que estuviera en una camilla de hospital con todos sus huesos rotos.

La ira de una hermana sobre protectora era realmente terrible.

La pantalla cambió a Lisa Lavender, la presentadora principal del programa de noticias, y ella respondió al reportero anterior - Gracias, Cyril. En otras noticias, la protesta de los derechos civiles de Faunus de este sábado se oscureció cuando los miembros del Colmillo Blanco interrumpieron la ceremonia. La organización, que una vez fue pacífica, ahora ha interrumpido ... –

La televisión se apagó repentinamente. Ruby entrecerró los ojos ante esto, estaba molesta porque interrumpieron la noticia. Ella quería escuchar mas información sobre ese incidente. Yang noto esto y suspiro.

\- Ruby – la rubia empezo en un tono de regaño.

\- Lo se, Yang – La usuaria de Gudaña suspiro, a lo que su hermana sonrio y acaricio su cabeza.

La imagen cambio a un holograma de una mujer rubia mayor que era muy familiar para Ruby.

\- Hola y bienvenido a Beacon – comenzó el holograma.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – Se preguntó Yang en voz alta.

\- Ella es la cazadora que me ayudo ayer, Glynda Goodwith – Respondió Ruby ausentemente provocando que los ojos de Yanga se ensanchen.

\- Mi nombre es Glynda Goodwitch – confirmo la mujer

\- Oh – Yang murmuro en voz baja.

\- Se encuentra entre unos pocos privilegiados que han recibido el honor de ser seleccionados para asistir a esta prestigiosa academia! Nuestro mundo está experimentando un increíble momento de paz, y como futuros cazadores y cazadoras, es su deber defenderlo. Has demostrado el coraje necesario para tal tarea, y ahora es nuestro turno de proporcionarte el conocimiento y la capacitación para proteger nuestro mundo – Con eso, la grabación desapareció y la gente comenzó a acercarse a las ventanas mientras la ciudad de Vale se encogió bajo la aeronave que se elevaba lentamente.

\- ¡Wow ! –Ruby se quedó sin aliento, uniéndose a los que miraban por el cristal. - ¡Puedes ver la señal de aquí arriba! – Yang por encima de su hombro, abrazando a su hermana por ls cintura. - Supongo que el hogar no está tan lejos después de todo – le dijo a Yang mirando por encima de su hombro.

Yang la abrazo un poco mas fuerte y le dijo

\- Beacon es nuestro hogar ahora –

Detrás de las chicas vino el ruido de alguien que intentaba valientemente no enfermarse. Las hermanas se giraron para ver a un niño rubio con vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha cubierta por un peto de metal que se tapaba la boca con las manos mientras corría hacia un baño.

\- Supongo que la vista no es para todos – comentó Yang mientras tenia una gota de sudor en la nuca. Ruby se encogió de hombros.

\- Fue un momento agradable mientras duró – Comento Ruby antes de volver su vista al mirador hacia Beacon Academy a medida que se iba acercando más y más a ellos. – Asi que es aquí, el lugar donde mama se convirtió en cazadora ¿Qué clase de cosas encontraremos? – Dijo con voz llena de asombro. Entonces, ella arrugó su nariz. De repente, algo olía mal. Ella miró al suelo y ensancho los ojos antes de alejarse de su hermana

\- ¡Eww, Yang, asqueroso! Tienes vomito en tu zapato –

Yang miró hacia abajo, y el color desapareció de su cara. – ¡Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso! – Comenzó a repetir mientras buscaba desesperadamente un fregadero. Ruby comenzó a retroceder. - No, eww, ¡aléjate, aléjate de mí! –

Si, no es la forma mas glamorosa de comenzar tu futuro, pero fue un comienzo para ambas.

La aeronave se fue acercando cada vez más a la Academia Beacon, donde las niñas y el resto de los nuevos estudiantes llamarían su hogar durante los próximos cuatro años. El futuro parecía brillante, tanto Ruby como Yang apenas podían esperar las aventuras que tendrian.

\- 0 –

La aeronave se detuvo suavemente cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. Varias otras aeronaves estaban llegando a su izquierda y derecha, con los estudiantes desembarcando para comenzar a dirigirse hacia la escuela.

Cuando Ruby y Yang salieron del barco, la chica mas joven observó con un poco de pena que el chico había estado enfermo en el barco corrió hacia el bote de basura más cercano y se inclinó sobre el, probablemente vaciando su desayuno.

Ella se acerco un poco y empezo froto su espalda en un gesto consolador, para aliviarlo un poco. El chico parecía sorprendido por esta acción, pero no se quejo mientras seguía vomitando en el bote de basura. Una vez termino, se giro hacia Ruby con una mirada agradecida.

\- G-Gracias por eso – Dijo el rubio con sinceridad a lo que Ruby le sonrió.

\- No fue nada, créeme – Ruby volteo y vio a su hermana esperándola a unos metros de ella. – Me tengo que ir, nos vemos por ahí –

\- ¡E-Espera! –

Pero la usuaria de Guadaña ya se habia perdido entre la multitud de estudiantes para decepción del chico.

Cuando alcanzo a su hermana, ambas observaron con asombro la academia Beacon. La alta torre de la escuela se cernía sobre ella, y frente a la escuela había un vasto patio, en cuyo centro se alzaba una fuente que brotaba agua de las estatuas decorativas de un cazador y una Cazadora que se levantaban triunfantes sobre un Grimm. Por encima de la escuela se alzaba Beacon Tower, una de las cuatro torres transmisoras del sistema de transmisión Cross Continental, que brillaba con una luz verde apenas visible a través de las nubes. Tanto Ruby como Yang no pudieron reprimir un asombrado "Woah" cuando se dieron cuenta de la majestuosidad de la escuela.

\- La vista desde Vale no se puede comparar a esto, ¿eh? – declaró Yang con una sonrisa cruzándose de brazos.

Ruby asintió con entusiasmo cuando su mirada se desvió de la escuela a los estudiantes. O mas precisamente, sus armas.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! Hermana, ese chico tiene un bastón plegable. ¡Ah, ella tiene una espada de fuego! – Ruby estaba apuntando a izquierda y derecha las armas del resto de los jóvenes, de alguna manera se habia convertido en una versión chibi adorable de ella misma.

Hasta hoy en día, nadie de su familia ha podido descubrir como lo hace.

Yang sonrió ante la alegría infantil de su hermana mientras la tomaba de su capucha.

\- Tranquila hermanita. ¡Solo son armas! –

\- ¿Sólo armas? –Ruby miro a Yang como si hubiera dicho un sacrilegio - Son una extensión de nosotros mismos, ¡son parte de nosotros ! ¡Oh, son tan geniales! –

\- Bueno, ¿por qué no puedes simplemente desmayarte sobre tu propia arma?" Yang respondió con una risita. - ¿No estás feliz con ella? –

\- Claro que estoy feliz con Cresent Rose –Ruby desplegó la guadaña gigante y la abrazó afectuosamente. - Realmente me gusta ver otras arnas. Es como conocer gente nueva, pero mejor ... –

Yang sonrió mientras empujaba la capucha de su hermana sobre su cabeza. - Ruby, vamos. ¿Por qué no intentas hacerte amigos? –

Ruby se echó la capucha hacia atrás, confundida.

\- Pero ... ¿por qué necesitaría amigos si te tengo? –

La rubia peleadora tuvo morderse los labios para evitar gritar de alegría cuando su corazón se lleno de emociones cálidas. En ese momento, todo lo que quería hacer era abrazar y besar a Ruby con todas sus fuerzas. Fue increíble que la chica de ojos plateados pudiera hacerla sentir de esta manera con solo unas pocas palabras.

Pero con un esfuerzo inhumano logro frenarse a si misma. Esto era necesario para el desarrollo de su hermanita, se dijo a si misma que tiene que ser más enérgica para que Ruby saliera de su caparazón.

\- Bueno ... –De repente, estaba completamente rodeada por un gran grupo de estudiantes. - En realidad, mis amigos están aquí, tengo que ir a ponerme al día con ellos. ¡Ok, nos vemos, adiós! –

El grupo de Yang despegó, incluso cuando Ruby gritó frenéticamente por ella.

\- Espera, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Se supone que debemos ir a nuestros dormitorios? ¿Dónde están nuestros dormitorios? ¿Tenemos dormitorios? Ruby negó con la cabeza, desorientada por la repentina desaparición de Yang. - No sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí ... – Desequilibrado y un poco cansado, Ruby cayó hacia atrás ... justo en el carrito de equipaje de alguien.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –

Cuando Ruby levantó la vista, otra chica estaba de pie sobre ella. La niña estaba vestida con un vestido y chaleco ondulante, todo blanco, con una larga cola de caballo blanca que se arrastraba por su costado casi hasta su cintura sostenida en una brillante diadema. Un corto, pero con un aspecto mortal, estaba atado a su cadera izquierda, y actualmente estaba mirando a Ruby con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! – Exclamó Ruby mientras se levantaba sobre sus manos.

\- ¡¿Lo siento?! – Repitió la niña con incredulidad. - ¿Tienes alguna idea del daño que podrías haber causado? –

Cundo volvió a estar de pie, Ruby dio un paso atrás para dejar de sentir el aliento de la niña en su cara. Antes de arquear una ceja.

\- ¿Daño? En primer lugar, ¿qué hay en esas maletas que podrían causar un daño "catastrófico" y por qué lo llevarías a la escuela? No menos para el público en general –

La chica vestida de blanco tropezó un poco con sus palabras mientras miraba a Ruby. La expresión de su rostro era tan relajada, pero a la vez seria. Casi retrocede cuando esos ojos plateados se clavaron en los suyos, pero logro recomponerse y dar su propia respuesta.

\- ¡Es polvo! ¿Sabes lo que es el polvo? Polvo, extraído y purificado de la cantera Schnee. ¿Sabes, fuego, agua, rayos, energía? ¿Polvo? –

La exptecion de Ruby no cambio, aunque por dentro estaba molesta. No apreciaba la forma en que esta chica hablaba con su actitud sarcástica, la obvia arrogancia, los insultos y el desdén que goteaban de cada palabra.

En palabras de su tio Qrow, esta chica seria una perra.

\- Por supuesto que sé sobre polvo. No hay nadie en este mundo que esté por encima de la edad de cuatro años que no sepa –

\- Bueno, si lo sabes, ¿entonces por qué no miraste a dónde ibas? ¿Necesitas anteojos o algo así y qué hace aquí una niña como tú? ¿No eres un poco joven para estar en Beacon? Porque sabes que esta es una escuela para luchar contra monstruos, ¿no? ¡No estamos aquí para jugar! -

Esa fue la gota que derramo el baso.

Ruby se metió directamente en la cara de la niña, lo que le hizo saltar un poco al ver la ira que irradiaba en esos ojos plateados.

\- Escuche aquí, mocosa, porque solo lo voy a decir una vez. Primero, ¿cómo se suponía que supiera que usted trajo varios casos de polvo a una escuela? ¿Crees que invadiría la privacidad personal de otro para ver qué tiene en sus maletas? En segundo lugar, ¿por qué razón tendrias que trae a la escuela una gran cantidad de polvo? Prácticamente estás causando más riesgo al tener una gran abundancia estacionada aquí en el medio de la entrada. Tres, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque el Profesor Ozpin, personalmente, me invitó aquí. Ahora, me importa una mierda si me crees o no, ya que simplemente estoy respondiendo sus preguntas. Y cuatro, sí, yo Soy más joven que tú, ¿quién eres tú para juzgar que esté aquí? Ni siquiera me conoces, así que no tienes derecho a juzgarme –

FUSH

Antes de que la peliblanca pudiera parpadear, noto que Ruby ya no estaba frente a ella. Miro alrededor y también noto que sus maletas estaban organizadas en su carrito.

\- Ahora hazme un gran favor…. –

La peliblanca salto cuando escucho la voz de Ruby detrás de ella. Volteo y efectivamente se encontraba ahí mirándola con molestia y desdén.

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, princesa mimada y caprichosa – Ruby declaro empujando su dedo en el pecho plano de la peliblanca antes de voltear y empezar a caminar lejos.

La peliblanca se encontró estupefacta ante las palabras de Ruby. Unos momentos pasaron antes de que finalmente superara el shock y su cara estuviera roja de furia e indignacion. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ir hacia Ruby, una nueva voz la interrumpió.

\- Es heredera, en realidad – vino una voz nueva y suave detrás de ambos. Ellas voltearon para ver a la chica vestida de negro con el arco caminando lentamente hacia ellos - Weiss Schnee, heredera de la Schnee Dust Company, una de las mayores productoras de propelente de energía en el mundo –

\- ¡Finalmente, algún reconocimiento! – La ahora llamada Weiss sonrió con suficiencia al ver que por fin era reconocida. Aunque rápidamente frunció el seño cuando vio la exprecion de "me importa una mierda" que tenia Ruby.

\- La misma compañía infame por sus polémicas políticas laborales y socios comerciales cuestionables – La chica de negro sequio. Ruby comenzó a reírse mientras que Weiss casi se cae.

\- ¡¿Qué?!¿Cómo te atreves? Ustedes….¡gah!... – incapaz de pensar en una respuesta, Weiss simplemente agarro su equipaje y se marcho furiosa e indignada.

Ruby observó con diversión como la peliblanca se iba furiosa.. De repente , ocurrió un pensamiento. Entonces recordó que a la pelinegra que sin querer la habia ayudado con la Schee, tal vez…..ella podría quizás intentar hacer amigos como dijo su hermana.

\- Hey, Gracias por eso ...? – Comenzó Ruby cuando se volvió hacia la chica de negro, pero se detuvo cuando vio que la chica misteriosa ya se estaba alejando.

Primer intento de hacer amigos: Fallido

Frustrada y decepcionada, Ruby dejó escapar un suspiro triste bajando la cabeza. Parece que hoy no era su día.

\- Bienvenido a Beacon – Murmuro sarcásticamente.

Cerró los ojos con otro suspiro. De repente, sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro. Sus instintos no la alertaron, por lo que no debe ser alguien peligroso. Miro a su lado? Solo para encontrarse a un chico rubio familiar con una sonrisa amistosa a su lado.

\- Hola – Comenzó el rubio mientras ella tomaba su mano. - Soy Jaune –

\- Ruby – respondió Ruby y lo miró detenidamente. El chico era un joven de cabello rubio corto y desaliñado, pantalones vaqueros largos que terminaban sobre un par de zapatillas gastadas y una sudadera negra que se escondía debajo de un peto blanco. Ella arqueo una ceja y sonrio un poco divertida. - ¿No eres el tipo que vomitó en la nave? –

El rubio gimió sacándole una risita a ruby.

Sin saberlo, en este encuentro finalmente hizo un amigo en Beacon

\- 0 -

\- ¡Todo lo que digo es que el mareo por movimiento es un problema mucho más común de lo que la gente cree! – Dijo Jaune a Ruby en su defensa mientras caminaban por un sendero a través de los jardines de la escuela.

\- Jejeje lo siento, chico vomito fue lo primero que me vino a la mente – Ruby dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Oh, sí – respondió Jaune indignado, - bueno, y si te llamara….¿Caperucita roja? –

\- Eso no esta tan mal, jejeje –

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Jaune Arc – Dijo Jaune. - Corto, chido, sale natural, las chicas lo aman –

\- ¿Lo hacen? – Ruby arqueo una ceja.

\- ¡Lo harán! –Respondió Jaune. - Bueno, espero que lo hagan. Mi mamá dice que ... "Se puso un poco nervioso y avergonzado antes de cortar lo que iba a decir. - No importa –

Ruby se rió un poco, y luego hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado finalmente a alguien amigable, trató de pensar en algo de lo que hablar. – _Bueno_ ….– Pensó para sí misma. - _Vamos a estar entrenando para convertirnos en cazadores. También podría preguntar un poco de lo que es capaz –_ Esto fue otro de las lecciones que le dio su tío Qrow.

 _\- Siempre mantén en tu cabeza las habilidades de tus aliados, comprende como funcionan sus habilidades y como funciona tu cabeza. Esa puede ser la clave para ganar una pelea, o salvar sus pellejos cuando todo se va a la mierda –_

La chica de ojos plateados asintió para si misma. Tal vez ella deba dar el primer paso, asi seria menos incomodo para el rubio.

\- Entonces, tengo esto – dijo Ruby mientras desplegaba Crescent Rose.

\- ¡Woah! – Exclamó. Juane sorprendido – ¿Es eso una guadaña? –

\- ¡También es un rifle de francotirador de alto impacto personalizable! – Dijo Ruby con orgullo.

\- Umm, ¿qué? –

Ruby sonrió ante su confusión. Agitó el arma para enfatizarla y respondió. - ¡También es una pistola! También tiene otro modo, pero todavía no esta listo –

\- Oh –

\- Entonces, ¿qué tienes? –

\- Oh, yo, uh – Jaune, impresionado por la enorme arma, parecía bastante tímido cuando sacó una pequeña espada de una funda que había estado usando en su cinturón. - Tengo esta espada –

\- Oooooh – Ruby mostro intereses en el arma. Parecía bastante vieja, pero aun así se veía muy bien conservada y afilada.

\- ¡Y también tengo un escudo! – Continuó Jaune mientras sacaba la funda de su espada de su cinturón y presionaba un botón oculto que lo transformó en su mano en un escudo amplio.

\- ¿Qué hace? –

Sin embargo, cuando su mano hizo contacto con el metal, golpeó la mano de Jaune contra el botón oculto, y el escudo se revirtió en su mano, lo que provocó que gritara sorprendido y buscara el escudo antes de volver a sostenerlo. Volvió a convertirlo en funda y lo coloco en su cinturón.

\- El escudo se hace más pequeño, así que cuando me canse de cargarlo, puedo ... guardarlo –

\- Pero ... ¿no pesaría lo mismo? –

\- Si, lo hace – Los hombros de Jaune se desplomaron. La usuaria de guadaña decidió animarlo.

\- Bueno, soy un poco tonta cuando se trata de armas, así que ... creo que exagere un poco cuando la diseñé – admitió Ruby avergonzada, refiriéndose a Crescent Rose, que decidió guardar.

\- Espera, ¿hiciste eso? – Juane la miro con incredulidad.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Ruby respondió alegremente. – En la academia signal, todos los estudiantes forjan sus propias armas. ¿No hiciste el tuyo? –

\- Es una herencia. Mi tatarabuelo lo usó para pelear en la guerra –

\- Me suena como una reliquia familiar – bromeó Ruby con una risita. Al ver caer la cara de Jaune, rápidamente continuo - ¡Bueno, me gusta! No mucha gente aprecia los clásicos en estos días –

\- Sí, los clásicos – Juae sonrió apreciativamente mientras envainaba su espada. Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué te acercaste a mi en el patio? – Ruby pregunto curiosa. A lo que Jaune se encogió de hombros. – Eh, ¿por qué no? Mi mamá siempre dice "los extraños son solo amigos que no conoces todavía". Además, me ayudaste un poco antes. De nuevo, gracias por eso.–

\- _Mn, tiene algo de sentido –_ Ruby pensó en ello, antes recordar lo sucedido con Weiss. - _Bueno, a veces._ – Corrigió, antes de darse cuenta de algo importante. - Oye, ¿a dónde vamos? – Pregunto, dejando de caminar.

Jaune se detuvo a su lado y la miró sorprendida. - ¡Oh, no lo sé! Te estaba siguiendo ¿Crees que podría haber un directorio? –

Ruby se rió de nuevo.

\- ¿Tal vez una cafetería? ¿Algún tipo de punto de referencia reconocible? – Al darse cuenta de que Ruby se estaba riendo entre dientes, pregunto. - ¿Es, uh ... es un no? –

\- Es un no – Respondió Ruby, con otra risita tranquila. Se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela, esperando ver algo en el camino que les diera una pista sobre dónde deberían ir.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije antes, este capitulo era tranquilo. Pero en el siguiente se pondrán las cosas mas interesantes. Como ven, ciertas cosas permanecen igual, aunque irán cambiando poco a poco. Si tienen dudas, háganlo saber en los comentarios. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenos dias, tardes, noches a ustedes amigos. Aquí Jair d trayéndoles un nuevo cap para ustedes. Este capitulo es mucho mas tranquilo que el anterior, pero no se preocupen, la acción no tardara en llegar. Mientras tanto, vamos a los comentarios.**

 **W.M king:** Muchas gracias, estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado.

 **Bueno, sin mas preámbulos ¡Empecemos!**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** Cresen Rose **– Humano**

 **\- Cresent Rose – Grim, Seres de gran poder o movimientos especiales.**

 **-** _Cresent Rose_ **– pensamientos y flashbacks**

 **Renuncias: No poseo RWBY; Todos los derechos van a los legendarios Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth. Tampoco poseo ninguna de la música o elementos de otras series o medios que se mostraran en esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 3: Bienvenidos a Beacon (parte 2)**

Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que Yang habia dejado a Ruby solo y se estaba preocupando mucho. Ella ya se encontraba en el auditorio de la escuela con todos los demás estudiantes, esperando que el Director se dirigiera a ellos.

Al principio, pensó que era una gran idea. Las habilidades de Ruby en la lucha solo habían emergido después de que su tío se hizo cargo de su entrenamiento y realmente la obligó a empujar sus límites para hacerse fuerte. En cierto modo, ella era el tipo de persona que aprendía al ser empujada hasta sus limites. Entonces, ella creyó que Ruby necesitaba un impulso similar en esta ocasión, así aprendería a abrirse a los demás y comenzara a hacer amigos por su cuenta…otra vez, como lo era antes de "ese" día.

 _\- No, no debes pensar en eso –_ Yang negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar. – _lo que sucedió, no puede cambiarse, aun cuando lo desees con todas tus fuerzas. Esto es por el bien de Ruby –_

Volviendo al problema actual, tal vez debió planear un poco mas las cosas. Había sido bastante cruel simplemente irse así con una explicación tan mezquina; Se podría haber visto como si no la quisiera estar con ella.

\- Tal ves no fue buena idea después de todo, ella ya debería estar aquí – Murmuro Yang angustiada, caminando de un lado a otro. – Mejor iré a buscarla –

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a las puertas del auditorio, noto una cierta capa roja familiar entrando por las puertas. No pudo evitar emitir un suspiro de alivio.

\- Supongo había nada de qué preocuparse, ¡Hey Ru..!….- La voz de Yang repentinamente fue apagada cuando tuvo una mejor vista de Ruby, Su boca se abrió y una expresión de puro horror apareció en su rostro.

¿Porque esto? Porque caminando junto a Ruby y hablando con ella, habia un monstruo.

Este monstruo era diferente de los Grimm. Este caminaba sobre dos piernas y tenía brillantes ojos azules y cabello rubio, pero era un monstruo. Lo que estaba al lado de su preciosa hermanita era un…..un chico.

Ahora, una explicación perfectamente razonable y para nada descabellada para esto. Mientras que los Grimm intentaban destruir a toda la humanidad, los chicos eran los que tenían las intenciones.

¿Qué tipo de ruines y perversas intenciones tendría este chico con su preciosa, adorable e inocente hermanita?

Yang Xiao Long no lo sabia, pero su mente empezo a correr tratando de pensar en todas las posibilidades y cada una era peor que la anterior.

Ahora, tal vez debía calmarse un poco. Ella sabia que Ruby tal vez podría haber conocido a este chico y se habia hecho su amiga. Ella tenían varios amigos y habia salido con un par de chicos en Signal y se habían llevado bien con Ruby, pero al ver a un chico que no conocía, hablando con ella tan casualmente solo lograron que sus intentos protectores se levantaran hasta su punto mas alto.

Oh, esto tenia que ser el karma mordiéndole el trasero. Cada vez que salía con un chico tenia que lidiar con que su padre se pusiera paranoico y sobreprotector. En ese momento había sido realmente molesto y se lo había dicho como tal, así que seria muy hipócrita si actuara de la misma forma solo porque su adorable hermanita hablara con un chico.

Pero habia una gran y crucial diferencia, y es que se trataba de SU Ruby; Su dulce, inocente y preciosa hermanita. Sus emociones hacia ella eran tan fuertes que a menudo anulaban todo pensamiento racional y la conexión entre este escenario y sus propias interacciones con los chicos en signal le importaban una mierda en este momento.

Una pequeña parte de ella de da cuenta de cuán exagerada era su reacción, pero la mayor parte alimentada por su intenso amor por Ruby la nublo de toda lógica.

Pensando rápidamente, Yang levantó su brazo y llamo a su hermanita. - ¡Ruby, por aquí, te guarde un lugar! –

Ruby vio a su hermana saludándola desde el centro de un gran grupo de personas.

\- ¡Oh! – ella suspiro con alivio. Hay estaba su hermana. Dirigió su vista Juane apresuradamente para explicarle. – ¡Oye, me tengo que ir, mi hermana me esta llamando! ¡Te veré después de la ceremonia! – Con eso, Ruby se dirigió hacia Yang.

\- ¡Oye, Espera! – Jaune intento llamarla, pero ya estaba muy lejos. No pudo evitar suspirar decepcionado. - Ah, genial ¿Donde se supone que voy a encontrar otra chica bonita y peculiar con quien hablar? – Se alejó, sin darse cuenta de una chica detrás de él vestida con una armadura de bronce con una coleta roja llamativa, lo estaba Mirándolo pensativamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Ruby caminó hacia su hermana mayor, con una expresión de indignación en su rostro y sus brazos cruzados. Estaba a punto de darle un monumental regaño por dejarla sola, cuando de repente fue abrazada fuertemente por su hermana y su cabeza fue directo a sus pechos otra vez.

No hace falta decir que estaba algo confundida por esta repentina muestra de afecto, pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba tratando disculparse con ella. Su hermana debió reconocer lo mala que fue al dejarla sola y estaba tratando de disculparse.

Ruby les devolvió el abrazo, agradecida de que tuviera una hermana tan amorosa y cariñosa. No perdió tiempo en apretar un poco el abrazo, antes de acurrucarse en su suave y cálido pecho.

\- ¡Tu! – Vino una voz ronca detrás de las hermanas interrumpiendo su momento. La ceja de Ruby se crispo al reconocer esa voz, rompió el abrazo con su hermana que parecía confundida y efectivamente se encontró con la cara de Weiss Scheee. – ¿Tu otra vez?, pensé que te habia dicho que no volvieras a hablar conmigo, "princesa" –

Weiss se quedó allí con las manos en las caderas mientras miraba a las hermanas con desdén y molestia. – Vengo a exigir una disculpa –

Tanto Ruby como Yang arquearon una ceja, una por la incredulidad y la otra por la confusion respectivamente.

\- Ya me disculpe por lo de tu equipaje –

\- ¡Eso no!, ¡me refiero a como me faltaste al respeto y por casi causar un accidente catastrófico! –

\- ¿Faltarte al respeto? Solo di mi punto de vista de lo estúpido que era llevar una absurda cantidad de polvo como la que llevas y que no me volvieras a hablar. No voy a disculparme por ser franca y honesta. En cuanto ha lo segundo, ya me disculpe –

Sin embargo, Weiss le empujó algo hacia delante antes de que pudiera continuar. Ruby retrocedió un poco y reconoció el objeto como un pequeño folleto en papel. El título "Polvo para idiotas".

\- ¿Y esto? – Ruby volvió a arquear una ceja.

Weiss la miró y le explicó rápidamente - La compañía Schnee Dust no se hace responsable de las lesiones o daños sufridos durante la operación de un producto de la compañía Schnee Dust. Aunque no es obligatorio, la Familia Schnee recomienda encarecidamente a sus clientes que lean y se familiaricen co….-

Weiss no pudo continuar, ya que sus labios fueron sellados por uno de los dedos de Ruby. La indignación y la vergüenza se reflejaron en sus mejillas ahora rojas. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su rostro de la usuaria de guadaña…y no pudo evitar pensar en lo preciosos que eran sus ojos plateados.

\- _Espera, ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?! -_

\- Escucha aquí – Sus reflexiones internas fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Ruby - se como funciona el polvo, no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme tonta sin conocerme y para finalizar, si seguías hablando me iba a dar una jaqueca. Como te dije antes, no me vuelvas a hablar, y a cambio yo no te hablare ¿Entendido? –

\- Mira, uh, simplemente suena como si los dos hubieran empezado con el pie equivocado. ¿Por qué no empiezas de nuevo y solo tratas de ser amigos? – Propuso Yang, que había estado observando todo el altercado.

\- Lo siento, Hermana. Pero no creo que ella este muy interesada en ser mi amiga y el sentimiento es sentimiento es mutuo – Ruby respondió sin rodeos quitando su dedo de los labios de la peliblanca.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡Claro que podemos ser amigas! Y podemos pintarnos las uñas, probarnos la ropa y hablar de chicos lindos como altos, rubios y desaliñados como el de haya– Weiss adoptó una sonrisa falsa y respondió con entusiasmo simulado e hizo un gesto con el pulgar por encima del hombro hacia donde Jaune. Al escuchar su nombre, se animó. Claramente no capto el obvio sarcasmo en la voz de Weiss.

\- Me alegra que lo entiendas – Ruby dijo cruzándose de brazos. Lo ultimo que quería era ser amiga de alguien como Weiss

El sonido de un micrófono que se está tocando corta la mayoría de las conversaciones que tienen lugar entre los estudiantes en el salón del auditorio.

Los estudiantes se callaron de inmediato y giraron hacia el escenario principal donde Ozpin se había acercado a un alto soporte de micrófono con un bastón negro en la mano, Glynda no muy lejos detrás de él. Se enderezó las gafas y empezó a hablar.

\- Voy a ... ser breve – comenzó solemnemente. – Han viajado hoy aquí en busca de conocimiento, para perfeccionar tu oficio y adquirir nuevas habilidades, y cuando hayan terminado, planean dedicar tu vida a la protección de las personas. Pero miro entre ustedes, y todo lo que veo es energía desperdiciada, que necesita un propósito, dirección – Los estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos mismos, desconcertados por sus palabras, pero él continuó después de una breve pausa. - Asumen que el conocimiento los liberará de esto, pero su tiempo en esta escuela demostrará que el conocimiento solo puede llevarte hasta cierto punto. Depende de ustedes dar el primer paso – Con eso, el hombre se apartó del micrófono y salió del escenario, mientras Glynda se acercaba al soporte.

\- Se reunirán en el salón de baile esta noche; Mañana comienza la iniciación. Estén listo. Pueden retirarse – Glynda se dio la vuelta y salió del escenario después de Ozpin, dejando que los estudiantes comenzaran a salir del auditorio y se dirigieran al salón de baile para desempacar.

\- El parecía un poco…Extraño – Yang comento llevando ambas manos a sus caderas. Ruby asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo al lado de Weiss.

\- Es casi como si ni siquiera estuviera allí – Ruby agrego sus dos centavos.

Weiss no dijo nada, sus ojos siguieron a los maestros mientras salían del auditorio por una puerta lateral.

De la izquierda de las chicas, de repente, vino Jaune, dirigiéndose a Weiss - Soy un rubio natural, ¿sabes? – el comento. Ella, en respuesta, simplemente se llevó la mano a la cabeza con exasperación por tener que lidiar con los tontos que la rodeaban.

\- 0 -

Más tarde esa noche, la gran multitud de estudiantes entrantes finalmente habían desempacado y se acomodaron en sacos de dormir y mantas en el piso en el salón de baile. La mayoría de ellos ya se habían cambiado en ropa de dormir, y muchos se reunieron en grupos individuales de amigos u otras pandillas mientras discutían con entusiasmo lo que probablemente traerían las pruebas de mañana.

Ruby estaba acostada sobre su estómago encima de su saco de dormir, escribiendo algo con entusiasmo. Llevaba pantalones largos e pijama eran blancos con corazones rosas y una sencilla camisa negra y una máscara de ojos colocada sobre su cabeza. Yang se dejó caer junto a ella en su propio saco de dormir, vestida de manera similar con su camisa ligera naranja que asentaba su gran busto y pantalones cortos negros.

\- ¡Es como una gran fiesta de pijamas! –

\- No creo que papa apruebe a ninguno de esos chicos – Ruby comento sin rodeos con sus ojos pegados en su escritura.

\- Sé que lo hago – Yang respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa yun ronroneo en broma mientras admiraba a algunos de los chicos de la gran sala que habían elegido dormir sin camisa esta noche y estaban mostrando músculos abultados para amigos. Sin embargo, Jaune entró en el campo de visión de Yang vestido con un pijama, y Yang gimió cuando él le lanzó una ola antes de volver su atención a Ruby…y como otras veces, no pudo apartar la mirada.

Su rostro adorable, ojos preciosos y su cabello corto el cual disfrutaba tocar. Desvió su vista a su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. A pesar de ser joven y algo bajita, su hermana tenia un cuerpo desarrollado y bien proporcionado para su edad. Un pecho copa C, un marco delgado pero atlético, un vientre plano y tonificado por todo su entrenamiento, unas piernas fuertes y atractivas y un trasero…

\- _¡Detente ahí!, ¡Saca tu mente fuera de la Cuneta, Yang Xiao Long! ¡Es tu hermana! –_ Yang se reprendió en su cabeza por tener ese tipo de pensamientos para su hermana…..aunque no eran hermanas de sangre. - _¡Gaaaaaah! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! –_

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó la rubia en un intento de distraerse de sus pensamientos pervertidos.

\- Una carta a la pandilla en Signal. Prometí contarles todo sobre Beacon y cómo van las cosas –

\- Aw, eso es tan lindo! – dijo Yang, antes de que una almohada golpeara su cara.

\- ¡Cállate! – Se quejó Ruby. - No pude traer a ninguno de mis amigos a la escuela. Es raro no conocer a nadie aquí – No es que no tuviera amigos, ella tenia unos cuantos en Signal. Pero no era un grupo numeroso.

\- Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Jaune? El es….. – Una imagen del pijama del rubio pasó por la mente de Yang, y se encogió…Honestamente todavía dudaba si debería alejarlo de su hermana o no, pero por ahora seria….imparcial. - agradable. ¡Ahí tienes, un amigo! - Ella continuó con una sonrisa. - ¡Eso es un aumento del cien por ciento! –

– Estoy bastante segura de que Schnee cuenta como un amigo negativo – Ruby dijo girándose para mirar al techo con el seño fruncido, recordando una vez más su encuentro con la heredera. - De vuelta a cero –

\- ¡No hay tal cosa como amigos negativos! ¡Acabas de hacer un amigo y un enemigo! – Este comentario le valió otro almohadas por parte de Ruby, pero se recupero de inmediato. - Mira, solo ha sido un día. Créeme; tienes amigos a tu alrededor Simplemente no los has conocido todavía –

Un pequeño ruido a un lado llamó la atención de la hermana. Volviéndose a una de las partes menos pobladas del salón de baile, Yang vio a una niña de su edad vestida con un pijama negro y con un arco en la cabeza que acababa de colocar un candelabro encendido en una mesa pequeña y sostenía un libro en una mano, en silencio. leyendo por ella misma.

\- Esa chica ... – dijo Ruby entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿La conoces? – Yang pregunto

\- En realidad no – admitió Ruby. - Ella vio lo que pasó esta mañana, pero se fue antes de que pudiera decir algo –

Yang sonrió mientras se le ocurría un pensamiento. Poniéndose de pie, ella agarró uno de los brazos de Ruby.

\- Bueno, ¡ahora es tu oportunidad! –

\- ¡Espere! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?! – dijo Ruby mientras la levantaban y la empujaban detrás de su hermana.

La chica con el libro levantó la vista cuando escuchó los sonidos de los estudiantes que se acercaban. Yang y Ruby se acercaban, con Ruby luchando en las garras de su hermana. Yang saludó a la misteriosa chica y soltó una canción:

\- ¡Hola! Creo que ustedes dos pueden conocerse –

La niña miró a Ruby. Un pequeño destello de reconocimiento brilló en su rostro por lo demás impasible. - ¿No eres ... esa chica que le respondió a Schee? –

\- Uh, si, soy Ruby rose. Es un gusto – Dijo Ruby, con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro rasca

\- Bien – La niña se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar su libro.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Habla con ella! – Yang se volvió hacia su hermana y susurró suavemente con los dientes apretados.

\- No se que decir, ¡Ayúdame! – Susurro Ruby en respuesta.

\- Entonces…..– Yang comenzó de nuevo. –.¿cuál es tu nombre? –

\- Blake – respondió la chica simplemente con un suspiro, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

\- Bueno, Blake, soy Yang, la hermana mayor de Ruby ¡Me gusta tu lazo! –

\- Gracias – respondió Blake, con una clara irritación en su tono.

\- ¡Combina con tus ... pijamas! – Continuó Yang, aún tratando de entablar una conversación. Ruby soltó una risita nerviosa en el silencio.- Es una linda noche, ¿no crees? –

\- Sí –dijo Blake, mientras levantaba los ojos para encontrarse con las hermanas. - Es encantadora. Casi tan hermosa como este libro – Hizo una pausa. No hubo reacción de las chicas. – El cual seguiré leyendo – Las hermanas todavía estaban allí de pie, sin moverse. - Tan pronto como te vayas –

\- Sí, esta chica es una causa perdida – Yang dijo con un suspiro de decepción a su hermana. Ruby, sin embargo, estaba mirando el libro que tenia Blake en sus manos.

\- ¿De que se trata? –

\- ¿Huh? – Dijo Blake, sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Tu libro – dijo Ruby, gesticulando con una mano. - ¿De que se trata? Puede que no lo parezca? Pero me encanta leer –

\- Bueno – dijo Blake con tono bajo, como si tratara de reunir sus palabras, - se trata de un hombre con dos almas, cada una luchando por el control de su cuerpo –

\- ¡¿Doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde?! – Ruby susurro con emoción desconcertando a Blake. – Amo el libro, el como el doctor Jekyll crea una pócima para separar la parte mas humana de una persona de la parte mala convirtiéndose en Edward Hyde, un asesino y criminal. El libro nos enseña, que cada persona tiene su parte buena y su parte mala. Que existe un equilibro, que no existe el puro bien o puro mal –

Blake francamente se quedo estupefacta ante la respuesta detallada de la chica, honestamente no se lo esperaba.

 _\- Bueno, como dice el dicho "nunca juzgues un libro por su portada" –_ Penso la chica de negro saliendo finalmente de su sorpresa.

\- Oh, sí, eso es realmente encantador – Comento Yang, no era una persona de leer muchos libros a diferencia de su hermana. No era que no lo hiciera a veces, pero ella prefería salir y divertirse.

\- Amo los libros. Yang solía leerme todas las noches antes de acostarse. Historias de héroes y monstruos ... Es una de las razones por las que quiero ser una Cazadora –

\- Oh – Blake empezo. - ¿Y eso porque? ¿Esperas vivir feliz para siempre? – A pesar de su actitud inicial, se encontró soltando una risa tranquila.

\- Bueno, espero que todos lo hagamos – Ruby respondió con honestidad. - Cuando era niña, quería ser como esos héroes en los libros ... ¡Alguien que luchó por lo que era correcto y protegió a las personas que no podían protegerse a sí mismos! –

\- Eso es ... muy ambicioso para un niño – Blake gano una pequeña sonrisa, que se convirtió en una mueca mientras algo se le ocurría. - Desafortunadamente, el mundo real no es lo mismo que un cuento de hadas –

\- Lo se – Ruby asintió con el seño fruncido, que repentinamente cambio a una sonrisa. – Pero por eso estamos aquí, para mejorarlo aunque sea un poco –

Ella lo entiende.

El mundo real no es como esos libros de héroes que solía leer. Era un lugar que podia ser frio y cruel, a veces con las personas que no han hecho nada para merecerlo.

Ella lo aprendió desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Oh!, ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de mi hermanita! – Dijo Yang, que había estado escuchando atentamente toda la conversación. Ahora, envolvió a su hermana en un fuerte abrazo llevando su cara a sus sandias…otra vez.

\- Mphn mnpjn hbmn (Yang, no respiro….estoy viendo una luz) - Ruby intento de decir, pero su voz fue amortiguada por los pechos. No ayudaba tampoco de que su hermana le este dando uno de sus abrazos rompe huesos. Estaba segura de que su alma iba salir de su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

\- Um, creo que ella no esta respirando – Blake no pudo evitar mencionar al ver el rostro de la chica mas joven volverse azul.

Yang miro hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

– ¡Ups! – Rompió el abrazo, permitiendo que su hermana tomara una gran bocanada de aire. – Hehehe. Lo siento, Ruby –

\- Oxigeno, nunca vuelvas a dejarme – Ruby declaro tomando todo el aire que podia.

Blake la observaba en silencio y se reía en voz baja al ver la interacción de las hermanas.

\- Bueno – dijo ella, - Ruby, Yang, fue un placer haber…. –

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Dijo una voz aguda que interrumpió a Blake. - ¿No te das cuenta de que algunos de nosotros estamos tratando de dormir? –

A pesar de que su cabello estaba fuera de su habitual coleta y en su ropa de dormir, no había duda de la nueva llegada. Los ojos de Weiss se encendieron en reconocimiento al mismo tiempo que los de Yang.

\- ¡Oh, no tú otra vez! – Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

Ruby, tratando desesperadamente de difundir la situación, se interpuso entre las chicas con los brazos en alto. - Shh, chicas! ¡La gente está tratando de dormir! – susurro lo suficientemente alto para que ellas escucharan.

\- Oh, ¿así que ahora estás de mi lado? – Weiss la miro con molestia

\- Solo digo lo que es verdad. Además, no estábamos haciendo mucho ruido hasta que llegaste Schnee. Así que deja de gritar – Ruby respondió sin rodeos.

\- ¡¿C-Como te atreves?! -

\- Oye, he tenido suficiente. ¿cuál es tu problema con mi hermana? ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada! – Yang le gruño a Weiss con sus ojos volviéndose rojos.

\- ¡Es un peligro para mi salud! –

Ruby suspiro apretándose el puente de la nariz. Esto no llegaba a ninguna parte, por lo que decidió el mejor curso de acción. Se dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a su lugar.

Blake, que suspiro ante la inútil lucha, decidido que en este momento no haría una nueva lectura esta noche, simplemente apagó su vela en la mesa junto a ella, hundiendo su rincón aislado en la oscuridad.

\- 0 –

\- Se te ve muy animada esta mañana, Ruby –

\- No más charlas o presentaciones incómodas. Hoy, puedo dejar que mi novia hable por mi –. Ruby miró a su hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de sacar a su "novia" de su casillero asignado acarició cariñosamente a Crescent Rose mientras suspiraba.

Yang puso los ojos en blanco, pero no obstante sonrió.

\- Bueno, recuerda, Ruby, no eres la única que está pasando por la iniciación. Si quieres crecer, tendrás que conocer gente nueva y aprender a trabajar juntos –

\- Ugh, ¡suenas como papá! – Ella empujó su arma de nuevo en su casillero y se volvió para dirigirse a su hermana. - De acuerdo, primero que nada, se que conocer gente nueva te ayudara entender como luchar en equipo. Pero prefiero pelear contigo o sola, Yang. Segundo, ¡No necesito que la gente me ayude a crecer! ¡Yo bebo leche! – se cruzo de brazos.

\- _Y ha funcionado de maravilla en ese aspecto –_ Yang pensó repentinamente, antes de negar la con la cabeza y palmearse las mejillas. – Me alegra que lo sepas, y en tiendo tu punto ¿Pero qué pasa cuando formemos equipos? Según papa y tio Qrow, generalmente se forman equipos de 4 personas a los que pasan la iniciación –

-…Lo se, tendré que acostumbrarme – Ruby concedió su punto, antes de sonreír. – Pero al menos se, que siempre habrá alguien en el que siempre podre hablar y confiar en el equipo – ella extendió su mano, tomando la de Yang.

La peleadora se aferro un poco mas a la de Ruby y sonrió. Eso era verdad, ambas estarían en el mismo equipo. No habia dudas en sus cabezas de que así sucederá.

Siempre han estado juntas. Saben todo la una de la otra, fortalezas, debilidades, motivaciones, anhelos y miedos.

Ellas no serán separadas. por nada, ni por nadie.

\- Es cierto que estaremos juntas, Rubs. Pero debes aprender a llevarte bien con otros, asi saldrás de tu caparazón –

\- ¡Yang, no tengo "salir de mi caparazón"! ¡Eso es absolutamente ...! –

\- ¡Ridículo! – Dijo la voz de Jaune mientras él terminaba inadvertidamente la frase de Ruby. En sus manos sostenía un mapa de los casilleros. Claramente, el niño estaba perdido. - ¡No hay manera de que ponga mi equipo en el casillero 636 ayer! ¡Habría recordado tener que contar tan alto! ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto hoy? – Mientras Jaune caminaba a través de los casilleros, pasó junto a Weiss Schnee y una chica con la que estaba hablando, una chica vestida con una armadura de bronce y una faja roja alrededor de su cinturón, con una larga camisa roja. Cola de caballo y de ojos verdes.

\- Entonces, Pyrrha – le estaba diciendo Weiss a la niña, - ¿has pensado en qué equipo te gustaría estar? ¡Estoy seguro de que todos deben estar ansiosos por unirse con una individua tan fuerte y conocido como tu! –

Pyrrha miró a Weiss y le dirigió una mirada pensativa. - Hmm No estoy muy segura. ¡Estaba planeando dejar que las cosas sigan su curso!

\- Bueno, estaba pensando que ¿Podríamos estar en un equipo juntas? – Weiss miró a la otra chica esperanzada.

\- Bueno, eso suena grandioso – dijo la pelirroja amablemente.

\- ¡Genial! – Dijo Weiss, dándose la vuelta antes de que Pyrrha pudiera captar la sonrisa de victoria que apareció en su rostro _. - ¡Esto será perfecto! ¡La chica más inteligente de la clase combinada con la chica más fuerte de la clase! ¡Juntas seremos imparables! ¡Puedo verlo ahora! ¡Seremos populares! ¡Seremos celebridades! ¡Tendremos calificaciones perfectas! ¡Nada podrá interponerse entre nosotras ahora!_ –

Los pensamientos de Weiss fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por Jaune cuando se interpuso entre Pyrrha y Weiss.

\- ¿Sabes qué más es genial? – dijo Juane a la peliblanca, respondiendo antes de que ella pudiera. - Yo, Jaune Arc – señalo con su pulgar a sí mismo.

\- Ugh, ¿tú otra vez? – Weiss dijo con disgusto. Pyrrha, tratando de ser educada, se acercó a al rubio - ¡Encantada de conocerte, Jaune! –

\- Sí, sí – dijo Jaune, apartándola del camino para acercarse a Weiss más directamente. - Entonces, Weiss, no pude evitar enterarme sobre el interés que mostraste por mi el otro dia –

Weiss parpadeo. Trato de pensar un momento en el que haya dicho algo remotamente bueno sobre el rubio frente a ella. No tardo en recordar, que fue su burla en el auditorio.

\- ¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando! –

\- No te preocupes – dijo Jaune, tratando de mostrarse genial a Weiss, - ¡no hay necesidad de avergonzarse! ¡Entonces, he estado escuchando algunos rumores sobre los equipos! Estaba pensando que tú y yo haríamos uno bueno ¿Qué dices? –

Pyrrha entró de nuevo en la conversación tocando en el hombro de Jaune.

\- En realidad, escuche que los equipos estarán compuestos por cuatro estudiantes cada uno, así que ... –

\- ¿No me digas? – Jaune dijo rápidamente mientras se giraba hacia el guerrero pelirrojo. -Bueno, preciosa, juega bien tus cartas y ¡podrías terminar en el equipo ganador –

Weiss se interpuso entre los dos y se dirigió al rubio.

\- Jaune, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando? –

\- Ni la mas mínima, Ángel de la nieve – Respondió el rubio.

\- Esta es Pyrrha – Weiss presento rápidamente, aunque frunció el seño ante el apodo de Juane. Pyrrha hizo un rápido saludo - ¡Hola de nuevo! –

\- Se graduó en lo más alto de su clase en Sanctum –

\- Nunca he oído hablar de eso – Juane respondió. Lo que provocó una indignada burla de la heredera.

\- ¡Ella ganó el torneo de la región de Mistral por cuatro años consecutivos, un nuevo récord! –

\- ¿El qué? –

\- ¡Está en el frente de cada caja de cereales Pumpkin Pete's! – Weiss exclamo, finalmente frustrada por la ignorancia del rubio.

Al parecer esa ultima información dio resultado, ya Jaune de repente se quedó sin aliento. Al parecer finalmente la reconoció

\- ¿Eres tú? – Dijo con voz de asombro a Pyrrha. - pero solo lo hacen para atletas de elite y personajes de dibujos animados –

\- Sí, fue muy bueno. Lamentablemente, ese cereal no es muy bueno para la salud – Dijo Pyrra con una sonrisa, pero terminó con un leve ceño fruncido.

Weiss saltó de nuevo. - Así que, después de escuchar todo esto, ¿Realmente piensas que estás en condiciones de pedir a ella estar en tu equipo?"

\- Supongo que no…...Lo siento – Jaune agachó la cabeza con un suspiro avergonzado.

\- En realidad, Jaune, creo que serías un gran líder – Pyrrha se acerco al rubio y puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo

Jaune la miró y su cara se iluminó de inmediato.

\- ¡Oh, basta! –

\- En serio, basta. ¡Este tipo de comportamiento no debe ser alentarse! – Weiss murmuro en respuesta –

\- Parece que Pyrrha está a bordo para el equipo Jaune. Las vacantes se están llenando rápido. Ahora, se supone que no debo hacer esto, pero tal vez podría mover algunos hilos y encontrar un lugar para ti – El rubio le dijo a Weiss dando un paso adelante hacia ella. - ¿Qué dices? –

\- Está bien, eso es un poco demasiado cerca – Weiss levanto una mano alejándose un poco del rubio. Miro a la pelirroja por encima del hombro del rubio con una expresión suplicante. - Pyrrha, ¿Una ayudita, por favor? –

THUNK

Todo lo que Jaune vio fue un destello de bronce y rojo cuando giró antes de ser catapultado a través del aire más allá de Weiss. Pyrrha se adelantó hacia la dirección en que había arrojado su arma, una larga lanza. La cual clavo a Juane a la pared por su sudadera con una precisión notable.

\- ¡Lo siento! –

En ese mismo momento, el intercomunicador instalado en el lugar se encendió para un anuncio.

\- **Todos los estudiantes de primer año deben reportarse al acantilado de Beacon para la iniciación. Una vez más, todos los estudiantes de primer año se reportan a de inmediato ".** El intercomunicador se apagó y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir rápidamente del vestuario con la única excepción de Jaune, quien aún estaba atrapado en la pared por lanza de la pelirroja. Pyrrha pasó junto a él mientras seguía a Weiss fuera del vestuario y la lanza voló de regreso a su mano, dejando a Jaune a caer al suelo.

\- ¡Fue un placer conocerte! – Pyrra dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía. Jaune, por su parte, permaneció tirado por los casilleros, todavía un poco desorientado. – Igualmente – dijo débilmente mientras su cabeza daba vueltas.

Ruby y Yang caminaron hacia el desafortunado niño.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema allí, don Juan? – Yang preguntó con aire de suficiencia, con las manos en las caderas. Ella y su hermana habían visto todo lo ocurrido, al parecer lo habia juzgado bien, ahora lo mantendrá en extrema vigilancia cada vez que se acerque demaciado a Ruby.

\- ¡No entiendo! Mi papá dice que todas las mujeres buscan es confianza. Oh, ¿en qué me equivoqué? – Ruby le tendió una mano, que él aceptó agradecida cuando ella lo ayudó a levantarse.

\- "ángel de nieve" probablemente no fue el mejor comienzo – comentó rubia con una sonrisa.

\- Además, simplemente tener confianza no va a hacer que a la gente le agrades, Juane –respondió Ruby. - Tienes que ser amable y comprensivo…ser solo una buena persona en general – era lo mejor que podia definirlo.

Juane….simplemente no pudo decir nada, la intensidad en los ojos plateados de usuaria de guadaña lo habia dejado pasmado.

\- Pero ... más que nada ... solo tienes que ser tú mismo. Si está destinado a ser, entonces sucederá. Y, con algo de suerte, serán lo que lo que quieras; ser una amigo, o tal vez algo más. Será…perfecto al final –

Ruby sonrió, no la brillante sonrisa de un niño emocionado, sino una que estaba llena de gentil calma e incluso sabiduría. – Así fue como hice a mis amigos en casa, aunque debo confesar que puede que haya tenido un poco de suerte. Bueno, nos vemos en el acantilado, Juane –

Con eso dicho, Ruby junto a Yang salieron del lugar dejando a Juane reflexionando en sus pensamientos.

\- 0 -

La Academia Beacon se había construido sobre un gran monte que se alzaba para contemplar la ciudad de Vale, la capital del reino. Sin embargo, la hermosa escuela pasó por alto otro gran pedazo de terreno desde la parte de atrás, uno que no es tan domado o seguro como las concurridas calles del reino, El Bosque Esmeralda. Es un largo tramo de verde que se prolongó por kilómetros y más allá del acantilado, y mientras los estudiantes observaban el bosque. Se notaba que estaban emocionados.

Ruby miró más allá de su hermana para ver a los otros estudiantes. Pudo identificar a Weiss, la pelirroja de Mistral, Juane, Blake y un par de un chico vestido de verde y una chica vestida de blanco y rosa. Cada uno parecía estar esperando ansiosamente el comienzo de la iniciacion. Por un segundo, la mente de la usuaria de Guadaña tomo otro rumbo.

\- _Si estuvieras aquí, probablemente estarías emocionada también –_

Se dio cuenta de lo que pensó, he inmediatamente se palmeo las mejillas. No era el momento de ponerse melancólica, debía concentrarse en la prueba.

Después de observar a los demas, dirigió su vista al bosque. Habia una gran posibilidad de que su iniciación consistiera en como se desarrollaban en un ambiente hostil.

\- _No puedo fallar aquí –_ Ruby pensó con determinación. Fallar aquí no era una opción, este es el primer paso a su sueño y cumplir su promesa.

Frente a ellos, los profesores Ozpin y Goodwitch los observaban. Ozpin con un vaso humeante de chocolate caliente en la mano.

Era hora de comenzar.

\- Durante años se han entrenado para convertirte en guerreros, y hoy, sus habilidades se evaluarán en el Bosque Esmeralda – Glynda a su lado, dio un paso adelante.

\- Ahora, estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes han escuchado rumores sobre la asignación de 'equipos'. Bueno, permítanos poner fin a su confusión. Cada uno de ustedes será asignado a compañeros de equipo. Hoy. –

Ruby arqueo una ceja y miro a su hermana que se encogió de hombros.

\- Estos compañeros estarán con ustedes el resto de su estancia en beacon – continuó Ozpin, - así que debe ser de su interés emparejarte con alguien con quien trabajas bien –

Ruby vio a su hermana tomando su mano; y como siempre, ella apretó la suya con suavidad, pero a al vez con firmeza.

\- Dicho eso – continuó el director. – la primera persona con la que hagan contacto visual después de aterrizar será su pareja durante los próximos cuatro años –

\- _¡¿Qué?! –_ Exclamaron Ruby y Yang en sus cabezas mientras que su mandíbula caía - _¡¿Qué clase de regla de mierda es esa?! –_

El resto no estaba mejor, ya que se escucharon murmullos y jadeos entre el resto de los estudiantes, a excepción de la chica de rosa y blanco de cabello naranja, que miro al chico de verde y dijo. - ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! –

Ozpin dejó que la información se asentara, y luego reanudó sus instrucciones.

\- Después de que te hayas asociado, avanzaran hacia el norte del bosque. Van a encontrar enemigos en el camino. No duden en destruir todos a su paso ... o morirán –

Jaune, ante estas palabras, soltó una risita nerviosa y tragó saliva.

\- Serán supervisados y calificados durante la duración de su iniciación, pero nuestros instructores no intervendrán. Encontrarás un templo abandonado al final del camino que contiene varias reliquias. Cada pareja debe elegir uno y volver a la cima del acantilado. Consideraremos ese elemento, así como su posición, y le calificaremos adecuadamente. ¿Hay alguna pregunta? – Preguntó el director.

Sí, um, ¿señor? – Juane levanto la mano con algo de timidez.

\- ¡Bien! Ahora, tomen sus posiciones –

Los estudiantes tomaron sus posiciones en las plataformas de lanzamiento grises que estaban debajo de ellos.

\- Um, señor? Tengo, um ... una pregunta. – Jaune dijo ignorando totalmente como el resto de los estudiantes eran lanzados hacia el bosque esmeralda. - Esta….estrategia de aterrizaje ... Uh, qué ... ¿qué es? ¿Nos llevaran hasta ahí o algo así?

\- No. Estarán cayendo – Ozpin miro al rubio con seriedad.

\- Oh, ya veo. Esto... ¿nos repartirán paracaídas? – Volvió a preguntar Juane con esperanza.

\- No – respondió el director de nuevo, - Usarás tu propia "estrategia de aterrizaje" –

\- Uh huh, sí….. –

Ruby miró a Yang a su lado cuando su plataforma estaba lista para lanzarla. Ella asintió con seriedad, antes de guiñarle el ojo, para después ponerse un par de gafas de sol e inmediatamente fue lanzada al bosque con un alegre grito de emoción.

Ruby se lanzó un momento después, el viento ondeaba su capa mientras surcaba el aire. Una mirada de férrea determinación aparecio en su rostro.

 _\- No fallare –_

\- Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente una estrategia de aterrizAAAAAA?! – Antes de que Juane pudiera hacer su pregunta. La plataforma debajo de él lo envió a volar en el aire con el resto de los estudiantes.

Ozpin observó al gran grupo de estudiantes mientras volaban y se lanzaban por el aire, tomando un sorbo de su taza de chocolate con toda la serenidad del mundo.

\- Amo mi trabajo –

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Y eso es todo amigos, como pueden ver la relación de Ruby y Yang es mas cercana que en la serie original. Esto tendrá su explicación, pero me la reservare para el segundo volumen. Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo tendrá MUCHA acción, si se han visto la serie, creo que sabrán a lo que me refiero. Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas a todos amigos, aquí jaird trayéndoles un nuevo episodio de esta historia señores, lamento nucho el retrazo, pero ultimamente he estado ocupado con mi nuevo trabajo. De todas formas, como siempre antes de comenzar oficialmente, pasare a responder sus comentarios.**

 **Dovah 117:** El emparejamiento Enabler es muy poco visto, pero te garantizo que veras mucho de el en esta historia, Weiss poco a poco ira cayendo por la pequeña rosa amante de las galletas y armas. Tienes razon en decir que algo sucedió en el pasado además de lo de la búsqueda de raven, solo digamos que esto marco a Ruby de por vida, y Yang fue su mayor apoyo, lo cual fortaleció mas su relacion.

 **Lostneko 120** : Oh, habrá Whiterose y mas amigo, y si habrá mas cambios. Pero seran sutiles al principio, los cambios mas grandes vendrán en el volumen tres donde te garantizo de que sera un jodido caos kukuku.

 **Bueno, con eso dicho y sin mas preámbulos ¡Empecemos!**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** Cresen Rose – : Humano

\- **Cresent Rose – Grim, Seres de gran poder o movimientos especiales.**

 **-** _Cresent Rose – pensamientos y flashbacs_

 **Renuncias: No poseo RWBY; Todos los derechos van a los legendarios Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth. Tampoco poseo ninguna de la música o elementos de otras series o medios que se mostraran en esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 4: la iniciación (parte 1)**

\- _Aquí vamos_ – Ella pensó y miró al frente. Disfrutó la sensación de volar y, aunque era agradable, hubiera sido más satisfactorio si se tratara de un cielo nocturno con luna llena.

Hubiera sido una vista magnifica.

Manteniéndose calmada, Ruby inclinó su cuerpo hacia la derecha cuando se estabilizó para alterar su estrategia de aterrizaje. Muy por delante de ella, vio a varios estudiantes que ya estaban usando varias estrategias para frenar su descenso. Incluso vio a unos pocos que acaban de aterrizar y desaparecieron bajo los árboles. Sabía que tenía que estar en el suelo rápido si quería alcanzarlos.

Pensando rápidamente, Ruby lanzó su Crescent Rose en su modo rifle y la apuntó directamente hacia un árbol con una rama anormalmente gruesa. Acercándose cada vez más cerca del suelo, comenzó a disparar, utilizando el retroceso para frenar lo más posible antes de llegar al árbol. Solo pudo descargar tres disparos antes de tener que activar la forma de guadaña de Crescent Rose y usó la hoja curva para engancharse a la rama, con el cuidado de no cortarla.

Usando los músculos de sus piernas, Ruby llevo su cuerpo hacia adelante, donde giró alrededor de la rama del árbol, para acto siguiente dejar que la gravedad hiciera el resto. Ella inició su guadaña para colapsar en su fase de descanso y la envainó detrás de ella mientras caía. En lugar de impactar, Ruby saltó sobre una rama de árbol diferente y luego otra más baja hasta que pudo aterrizar con seguridad en una posición agachada.

Se puso de pie y observó su entorno. Ella no vio nada amenazante o anormal y asintió con aprobación. Era solo ella misma con varios árboles, arbustos y pasto. Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso a su rostro.

\- Finalmente ... en mi hábitat natural –

Ella y su tío entrenaban siempre en el bosque de Patch, no solo porque era un entorno practico desolado. Sino que también era el lugar perfecto para afinar sus sentidos, para estar siempre alerta al peligro y nunca bajar la guardia. Habia crecido encariñada al bosque y la naturaleza.

Respiró profundamente y sintió la sensación fresca que siempre le hormigueaba la lengua. Le envió un escalofrío de alegría por la espalda. La frescura del aire no se vio afectada por la contaminación de la ciudad y se sentía mucho mas libre ahora.

Rápidamente eligió una dirección y comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble dejan petalos de rosa detrás. Corrió a través del bosque, esquivando innumerables árboles que estaban por delante de ella. La sonrisa de Ruby se ensanchó, la mejor parte de moverse a través del bosque fue lo asombroso que se sentía el viento al correr por su cabello. Le trajo recuerdos de cuando hacia esto en el bosque de Patch

Rezó para que su velocidad le permitiera completar sus tareas en un tiempo récord. El miedo a fallar ahora se abrió camino en el fondo de su mente. El fracaso no era una opción.

Lastimosamente, no era el momento y el lugar para disfrutar de este entorno.

\- _Tengo que encontrar a Yang –_

Mientras corría, su mente comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas. – _Tengo que guardar la calma. No hay que desesperarse., existe la posibilidad de que otro estudiante sea compañero de su hermana. Por mucho que me duela, debo considerar la posibilidad de no poder convertirme en su compañera._ – Ruby con el seño fruncido comenzó a considerar sus otras opciones. - _Bueno, esta Jaune. Él es agradable y es divertido!_ – Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando los imaginó rodeados por un paquete de Beowolves. - _No creo que sea muy bueno en una pelea. Aunque siempre hay una posibilidad de que me equivoque. Nunca se debe juzgar un libro por su portada_ –. Se le ocurrió otra idea. - _También esta Blake, tan misterioso y tranquila. Me recuerda mucho a un ninja. Además, ¡Le gustan los libros!_ – n embargo, una vez más, ella trajo a sí misma en seco. – _Pero no parece del tipo que le guste conversar, tal vez si la encuentro podamos encontrar una manera de llevarnos bien... ¡Ugh! Bien ... ¿A quién más conozco en esta escuela? Ahí están Yang, Jaune, Blake, y..._ –

Ruby corrió a través de una parcela de arbustos particularmente áspera y se detuvo lentamente mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. Sus ojos se levantaron para revelar que había alguien más en el pequeño claro. El tiempo pareció disminuir cuando Ruby hizo contacto visual con Weiss Schnee. La unico que podia pensar la usuaria de Guadaña era..

 _\- ¡¿Por qué ella?! –_

Ella miró a Weiss Schnee con los ojos entrecerrados. Esto fue más allá de una pesadilla. Ruby podía sentir su sangre hirviendo y sus manos temblando. La única persona con quien ella no quería ser socia, era ahora ... su compañera.

¡Maldita sea la ley de Murphy!

 _\- Tal vez no tengo que ser su pareja_ – pensó y considero irse lejos de aquí lo mas rápido posible dejando a Schnee a su suerte. El pensamiento era agradable, pero Ruby sabía que era su ira y frustración la que hablaban.

\- _No ... no puedo hacer eso ... El tío Qrow se sentiría muy decepcionado y ... ella es una camarada ... a pesar de ser muy ... muy molesta_ – Ella suspiró con frustración. La palabra camarada era algo que su tío siempre empujaría en su mente.

\- _No importa quién sea esa persona o cuánto te disguste, si ambos luchan en el mismo bando, son camaradas. No es necesario que te gusten o que sean amigos, pero respeta las reglas de combate y cuida sus espaldas como lo harían por ti. Si siquiera consideras siquiera abandonar a tu camarada, entonces serás visto como una desgracia para todos los guerreros, incluyéndome a mí. Recuerda esto Ruby, los que abandonan a sus camaradas no son nada mas que basura –_

Ruby suspiró de nuevo. La lección de sus tíos tenía muchos puntos válidos y, de hecho, se deshonraría si pensara que valdría la pena. No tenía más remedio que tomar lo que tenía como cazadora y aguantarlo.

Weiss la miró, pareció sacudir la cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó hacia el bosque lejos de Ruby.

 **FUSH**

O lo hubiera hecho, si la susodicha no hubiera aparecido frete a ella en una ráfaga de pétalos de rosa deteniendo su paso.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Ruby le gruño a la peliblanca, ahora conmocionada por su repentina aparición.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo hiciste…? –

\- No es el momento para eso – Ruby la corto entrecerrando sus ojos plateados en Weiss. – Escúchame bien, Reina de hielo. Lo quieras o no, ahora somos compañeras de equipo. No podemos hacer nada al respecto, y dudo que los profesores vean con buenos ojos el como abandonas a la persona que ahora es tu compañera –

Los ojos de Weiss se ensancharon ante la lógica de la declaración de la Rose. Ciertamente no se vería bien si los profesores ven que abandono a la que supuestamente era su compañera ahora. La peliblanca soltó un suspiro resignado.

\- De ninguna manera esto nos convierte en amigas – Weiss declaro rotundamente.

\- Por una vez estamos de acuerdo, Schnee. No tenemos que ser amigas, solo tenemos que trabajar juntas y tolerarnos la una a la otra – Ruby afirmo cruzándose de brazos antes de suspirar.

De todas las personas con las que podia asociarse…¡¿Por qué mierda tuvo que encontrarse con la única con la que no quería tener nada que ver?!

\- 0 –

Yang miro hacia todas las direcciones mientras corría a toda velocidad por el Bosque Esmeralda. Su largo cabello rubio se balanceaba detrás de ella a cada paso, brillando en los pequeños rayos de luz solar que penetraban en el dosel de madera.

\- ¡Ruby! –

La peleadora rubia llamo repetidamente el nombre de su hermana, con la esperanza de que esta escuchara ¡Ella tenia que encontrar a su pequeña hermana a como de lugar! El solo hecho de que su hermana este asociada con alguien que no fuera ella la hacia querer golpear todo lo que estuviera en su camino. Ella debe estar junto a Ruby para protegerla.

No es que no confiara en Ruby, sabia muy bien que ella podia manejarse bien por su cuenta. Sus padre y su tío las entrenaron hasta desfallecer para hacerlas lo suficientemente fuertes para poder pelear solas.

Lo que la hacia enfurecer hasta el punto de que sus ojos se volvieran rojos es que algún desconocido no estuviera ahí para su hermana cuando la necesitara. No permitirá que su hermana pequeña se quede con un desconocido durante los siguientes cuatro años. ¿Quién, excepto ella sabía cómo hacer galletas con la cantidad exacta de chips de chocolate que le gustaban? ¿Quién más se aseguraría de que ella se lavara detrás de las orejas y se acostara a una hora razonable? ¿Uno de estos aspirantes a héroes al azar?

¡De ninguna manera!

Un crujido de un helecho cercano atrajo su atención. Deteniéndose, Yang entrecerró los ojos y activo la forma guantelete su arma, Ember Celica.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Caminó hacia el pequeño arbusto y apartó las hojas que ocultaban su visión. - Ruby, ¿eres tú? –

Un gruñido bajo y amenazador fue su única respuesta.

\- No – se dijo a sí misma mientras rodaba hacia un lado. Mientras esquivaba, un gran Ursa, negro, con forma de oso cubierto por protuberancias óseas y armadura salió del arbusto. La bestia le rugió. Sus instintos la alertaron y saltó hacia atrás nuevamente para evitar que otra Ursa se le acercara por detrás y aterrizó junto a su camarada. Los dos monstruos la miraron con amenaza, y el primero se adelantó para atacarla.

PUM

Yang atrapó a la bestia a medio salto con un puñetazo ardiente que la envió hacia atrás, extendiéndose. Cuando la primera Ursa recuperó el equilibrio, la segunda se lanzó hacia adelante, buscando tener éxito donde la primera no lo había hecho.

PUM

PAM

Sin embargo, Yang también lidió fácilmente con este, golpeándolo en el aire, luego lanzando una poderosa patada a su sección media que lo envió hacia atrás a la otra criatura.

\- No tengo tiempo para ustedes – Gruño Yang entornando los ojos.

Uno de los Grimm cargó hacia ella de nuevo, golpeando al boxeador con sus largas y blancas garras. Yang esquivó el primero y dio la vuelta hacia atrás para evitar el segundo, ya que navegó inofensivamente por su cara.

\- Maldición, me estoy retrasan….. – El tono de Yang se fue apagando cuando notó que algo flotaba lentamente hacia el suelo frente a su cara. Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras observaba cómo un mechón de su precioso cabello caía perezosamente al suelo.

Vease, Yang Xiao Long tenia algunos problemas de ira. Esto era un factor que su padre, su tio Qrow y Ruby buscaron arreglar desesperadamente. Su ira si bien era un activo para ella, ya que la hacia mas fuerte y rápida gracias a su semblanza tenia un defecto fatal. Su ira provocaba que atacara imprudentemente, se hacia mas predecible y no pensaba bien sus acciones.

Con la ayuda de su familia y varias terapias de manejo de la ira, aprendió a como canalizar su ira cuando era necesaria…..aunque habia dos excepciones que hacían que todo ese tiempo de manejo de la ira se fuera por el caño.

La primera y la principal, es que si alguien llega a intimidar, acosar, decir algo feo o lastimar a su hermana ya sea física o psicológicamente.

Y la segunda….

\- Ustedes….. –Yang dijo con un tono frío. Sus ojos brillaron de rojo, y las criaturas, desconcertadas por su repentina ira, se detuvieron para mirarla.

¡Que dañen su precioso cabello!

\- **¡Monstruos! –**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PAM**

 **FUUUUUUUUUSH**

 **CRASH**

Yang rugió mientras se lanzaba hacia el Grimm más cercano, atrapando a la bestia con la ferocidad de su repentino ataque. Lanzó golpes a la izquierda y a la derecha, con los guanteletes lanzando fuego dorado, hasta que envió al Grimm a través de un de árbol junto con una ráfaga de fuego que provenía de su puño.

El Grimm fue enviado lejos….ardiendo, bastante golpeado y muerto.

Se volvió hacia la otra Ursa, que se había acercado por detrás durante el ataque, pero retrocedió al captar la mirada asesina de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres algo? – Yang gritó mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a emitir calor, y la criatura soltó un rugido listo para atacar.

Pero….

 **SCRACH**

Sin embargo, detrás del Grimm había un golpe húmedo , y el rugido se convirtió en un gruñido de sorpresa al caer al suelo, una pistola negra y afilada que sobresalía de la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Detrás de la creatura caída estaba Blake, que dio un tirón a la larga cinta pegada a la culata de la pistola, y la retrajo de la cabeza de la criatura muerta, donde la atrapó con facilidad, antes de volver a colocarla sobre su espalda. Se giró hacia Yang con una pequeña sonrisa, observando las consecuencias de su ira.

La respiración de Yang se hizo más lenta, sus iris volvieron a su color lila normal. Ella dio un suspiro tímido.

\- Lo tenia –

\- 0 -

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Ruby le pregunto a Weiss, quien estaba marchando con determinación a través de la maleza con un propósito. Llegar al templo lo mas rápido posible.

Weiss miró hacia atrás y frunció el ceño con desdén.

\- ¡No permitiré que mi misión se retrase porque eres demasiado lenta! Lo juro, si obtengo una mala nota por tu ... –

Weiss se cortó de repente sus labios fueron silenciados por el dedo de Ruby otra vez, para su gran indignación y vergüenza.

\- Uno: No soy lenta, dos: Deja de hacer tanto ruido, no queremos atraer a los Grimm. "No atraigas innecesariamente al enemigo", es algo básico de la cacería. Tres: Deja de preocuparte por algo inútil como una nota cuando estamos en un bosque tratando de pasar una prueba y sobrevivir – Ruby dijo sin rodeos antes de quitar el dedo de sus labios. – Pero admito que tienes razón en que estamos algo retrasadas. Voy a explorar un poco y vuelvo enseguida. No hagas ruido –

FUSH

Y con eso dicho, Ruby despego en una ráfaga de velocidad y pétalos de rosa.

Weiss estaba absolutamente estupefacto. No podía creer Ruby Rose la haya dejado con la palabra en la boca…..otra vez. Ella apretó los dientes, en toda su vida no había nadie que se levantara y la faltara al respeto como lo hizo esta chica. Ella era la estudiante perfecta, heredera de la compañía más grande de todos los Remnant y la chica más inteligente de la escuela. Debía ser respetada, amada e incluso temida. Y luego Ruby Rose tuvo que venir para dificultar las cosas. Desde el momento en que se conocieron, ella ha sido una espina en su costado. Era molesta, grosera, alborotada, audaz, cínica y solo una molestia general. Ella fue la única persona en su vida que se enfrentó a ella y la trató como a otra persona y…..eso fascinaba un poco a Weiss si era honesta consigo misma.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero encuentra la actitud de Ruby…..refrescante de cierta forma. Toda su vida, nadie fuera de su familia la ha enfrentado, contradicho e incluso alzado la voz. El nombre Schnee era así de poderoso. Pero luego, esta joven chica llega y simplemente la encara, se atreve a corregirla, ¡Incluso la insulta! Ciertamente la frustra sin fin, pero a la vez…le parece interesante. Pero…..su orgullo siempre era algo que no le permitía explorar mas ese interés.

\- O-Ok, puedes ser rápida, ¡pero aún eres excelente en perder el tiempo! – Weiss respondió en un intento de respuesta inteligente a la declaración anterior de Ruby.

Sin embargo, la otra chica no respondió; en su lugar se escucharon algunos ruidos crepitantes cuando algo comenzó a abrirse paso hacia el claro a través de la maleza.

\- ¿Ruby? – Weiss llapo a la chica de ojos plateados en un tono preocupado.. Los sonidos de las hojas crujiendo y las ramitas chasqueando se hicieron más fuertes a medida que lo que se acercaba se acercaba. - ¿Ruby? – Weiss volvió a llamar, mirando a los arbustos.

De repente, un par de brillantes ojos rojos se iluminaron, y el hocico de un gran Beowolf apareció frente a ella. Conjuntos similares de ojos comenzaron a emerger a través del claro, y cuando los Grimm comenzaron a acercarse.

\- ¡Ruby! – Esta vez, Weiss grito con clara alarma en su voz.

La única respuesta de Weiss fue un fuerte rugido de uno de los Beowolfs cuando la manada se acercó cada vez más, el aullido de gruñido resonó en el Bosque Esmeralda.

El mas cercano de ellos, se lanzo contra Weiss empujándola hacia atrás unos pocos metros por el gran golpe de Beowolf, desviando el ataque con estoque modificado, Myrtenaster.

Se preparó mientras la manada la rodeaba, atravesando los pasos en su cabeza y ajustando su postura para atacar.

\- _Recuerda tu entrenamiento, Weiss. La cabeza erguida, los hombros hacia atrás, el pie derecho hacia adelante ¡ no tan adelante! –_ Se reprendió a sí misma. – Regula tu respiración, espera el momento adecuado para atacar – Sus ojos se estrecharon, la punta de su estoque señaló el corazón de la bestia. - Y… -

 **SLASH**

Sin embargo, el grimm fue cortado a la mitad antes de que si quiera pudiera efectuar su ataque para su incredulidad. Observo que detrás del Grimm se encontraba Ruby con una mirada endurecida….

 **FLASH**

 **SLASH**

Ruby desapareció en borrón rojo y negro antes de reaparecer de repente, atravesando a otro Beowolf con su guadaña.

Entrecerró los ojos al notar un grupo de cuatro beowolfs atacarla de todas las direcciones. Apreto su agarre en Cresent Rose y…

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Con el impulso de su semblanza, Ruby giro sobre si misma a gran velocidad cortando a todos los beowofs por la mitad,

Miro por encima de su hombro como 3 Beowolfs cargaban hacia ella, con un rápido movimiento cambio a su Cresent Rose a su forma rifle apuntándoles.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Con precisión impecable. Los Grimm fueron impactados por las balas de cresent rose. Uno fue atravesado en el pecho, el siguiente literalmente le arrancaron ambas patas y al ultimo le fue volada la cabeza.

Volvio a mirar a Weiss y…¡¿Apunto su arma hacia ella?!

Los ojos de Weiss se agrandaron mientras jadeaba y...

 **BANG**

La bala paso junto a ella, decapitando a otro Grimm que estaba a punto de atacarla por la espalda. La peliblanca vio a la ursa ahora muerta disolverse detrás de ella hasta desaparecer, antes de regresar su vista s Ruby que caminaba hacia ella y guardaba su arma en su espalda.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Ruby pregunto inmediatamente al estar frente a la heredera que parecía demaciado aturdida para hablar. Arqueo un ceja, antes de encogerse de hombros y chasquear los dedos frente a ella sacándola de su aturdimiento.

\- Weiss, te pregunte si estas bien –

\- ¿E-Eh? O-oh, si estoy bien…¡¿Cómo es que…?! – Y por tercera vez, Ruby tapo su boca con su dedo indice para su gran molestia.

\- No grites. regla de supervivencia básica, mantente oculto del enemigo. Ni queremos atraer otro paquete de Beowolfs – Ruby quito su dedo y decidió responder a la pregunta incompleta. – Y para responderte, te dije que soy rápida. Mi semblanza es velocidad –

Weiss ensancho los ojos, antes de asentir. Eso explicaba todo.

\- Lamentablemente no pude llegar muy lejos al escuchar los rugidos de los beowolfs, por lo que debemos movernos rápido –

\- Hpmn, eso es obvio – Weiss dijo antes de empezar caminar con Ruby a su lado. Discretamente le lanzo una mirada a la usuaria de Guadaña. Debía admitir que por lo que acaba de ver, su nueva compañera parecía bastante capaz.

\- _tal vez no sea tan desagradable tenerla como compañera después de todo –_

\- 0 -

En otra parte del Bosque Esmeralda, la pareja de Pyrrha Nikos y Jaune Arc se deslizaron cautelosamente a través del bosque después de su encuentro, ambos estaban atentos a cualquier Grimm o compañeros de estudios.

En la distancia, se escuchaban explosiones, el sonido resonó a través del bosque.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – Dijo Jaune, mirando en la dirección del ruido.

\- Tiroteo. Parece que algunos de nuestros compañeros se han encontrado con el enemigo – Pyrra comento alzando la cabeza.

Ambos empezaron a avanzar de nuevo. Pyrrha empujó un arbusto particularmente denso y apartó una rama de árbol rígida de su camino, la rama se echó hacia atrás y golpeo a Jaune en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Sostuvo su mano en su cara donde la rama lo había golpeado, una pequeña herida apareciendo en su mejilla.

\- ¡Jaune! – Dijo Pyrrha mientras miraba hacia atrás. - ¡Lo siento! –

El rubio por alguna razón sentía que esa frase iba a hacer muy recurrente. No obstante, se rio un poco mientras bajaba su mano para ver si había sangre. Al no ver a nada, se alivio.

\- Esta bien, fue solo un rasguño –

\- ¿Por qué no activaste tu Aura? – Preguntó Pyrrha arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Tu Aura –

\- Salud –

\- Jaune, ¿tú ... sabes lo que es Aura? – Pyrra pregunto sonriendo comprensivamente.

\- ¡Pff, por supuesto que sí! – Respondió Jaune, rechazando la pregunta a pesar de que estaba claro que no lo sabía. - ¿Tu sabes lo que es el Aura? –

Pyrrha sonrió y comenzó a explicar ...

\- 0 -

Lie Ren caminaba tranquilamente por el Bosque Esmeralda por su cuenta. Todavía no se había encontrado con nadie en el bosque. Escuchó cualquier indicación de otra persona, hasta que se detuvo de repente.

 _\- El aura es la manifestación de nuestra alma. Soporta nuestras cargas y protege nuestros corazones. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que te estaban observando sin saber si habia algo alli? –_ la voz de Pyrra se escuchaba.

Ren miró a su alrededor, escaneando a izquierda y derecha.

\- Mn, ¿Si? – respondió Jaune.

Ren entrecerró los ojos. Detrás de él, se alzaba una imponente forma negra que se revelaba en el cuerpo largo y con forma de serpiente con una boca llena de grandes y afilados colmillos y brillantes ojos rojos, era un rey Taijitsu. La criatura enroscó su enorme cuerpo alrededor del joven y miró hacia el centro, donde Ren había adoptado una postura de lucha, esperando el primer ataque.

\- _Con la práctica, nuestra Aura se vuelve nuestro escudo. Todos la tienen, incluso los animales –_ Dijo Pyrra caminando alrededor de Juane.

 _\- ¿Qué hay de los monstruos?_ – Pregunto el rubio.

De vuelta al combate, Ren saltó a un lado cuando la cabeza de la serpiente se estrelló en el lugar donde había estado parado.

\- _No_ – continuó Pyrrha mientras Ren saltaba a la cabeza de la serpiente, - _Los monstruos con los que luchamos no tienen alma. Son Grimm, las criaturas de la penumbra. La manifestación de la tenebrosidad –_

Ren se agachó mientras que la criatura lo rodeaba una vez más, antes de saltar, soltando sus pistolas gemelas, Storm Flower. Inmediatamente disparo contra el monstruo.

\- _**Ellos son la oscuridad, y nosotros somos la luz –**_

\- _Correcto_ – respondió Jaune. Ren golpeó la cabeza de la serpiente grande y pateó el hocico. - Es por eso que luchamos contra ellos –

\- No es sobre el porque – le dijo Pyrrha, - es sobre el saber –

Ren hizo un giro antes de empujar hundiendo ambas cuchillas en la parte posterior de la cabeza del grimm, deteniéndola momentáneamente. Sin embargo, sintió la nueva presencia detrás de él cuando la segunda cabeza de la serpiente, que era blanca, se levantó detrás de él, sintiendo el ataque a su otra mitad.

\- _Entender la oscuridad y la luz nos ayuda a manifestar nuestra Aura. Todos tenemos un poco de ambas –_

La cabeza blanca se inclinó hacia Ren y esquivó mientras la primera cabeza lo miraba. Los monstruos silbaron al unísono, y la serpiente negra se precipitó hacia adelante. Saltó de nuevo sobre su cabeza, disparando a la serpiente blanca mientras lo hacía.

 _\- Al producir tu alma hacia afuera como una fuerza, puedes rechazar el daño. Todas nuestras armas y armamentos son conductos para Aura. Tu te proyectas tu mismo y tu alma cuando peleas –_

Ren fue derribada del cuerpo de la serpiente negra por la cabeza blanca, dejando caer a Storm Flower en el proceso. Las pistolas gemelas volaron de sus manos cuando la cabeza negra bajó con una rapidez repentina, con las mandíbulas abiertas y los colmillos brillando. Ren levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza.

En su propio claro, los ojos de Jaune se abrieron de repente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se había dicho.

\- ¡ _ **Es como un campo de fuerza!**_ –

 _\- Sí, si quieres verlo de esa manera –_ Pyrrha lo miró y soltó una pequeña risita.

En otro lado, Ren estaba agarrando la gran cabeza de serpiente por los dientes, manteniéndola a raya con fuerza bruta, un poco de su aura aparecio cuando agarró sus dientes afilados. Con un movimiento repentino, quitó los colmillos, sosteniéndolos en sus manos. La criatura silbó de dolor y agitó su cabeza hacia adelante en un esfuerzo por aplastar al que lo había lastimado. Sin embargo, Ren esquivó el ataque y clavó uno de los propios dientes de la criatura en su ojo mientras caía hacia adelante, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que la cabeza se expandió rápidamente y luego explotó. Recuperando Storm Flower de donde habían caído, Ren corrió hacia la otra cabeza, aún viva.

De nuevo en el claro, Pyrrha se acercó a Jaune y colocó una mano en un lado de su cabeza, la otra en su hombro. – ahora, cierra los ojos y concéntrate –

\- Uhh ... Está bien – Jaune, un poco nervioso, respondió temblorosamente.

Pyrrha sonrió, pero cuando cerró sus propios ojos, la sonrisa se desvaneció en una mirada de concentración. Su piel comenzó a brillar, y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente de nuevo cuando activó su propia Aura. Un brillo rojo apareció alrededor de Pyrrha, energía que se volvió de un color blanco brillante cuando entró en Jaune.

\- _Porque es imposible que la inmortalidad. A través de esto, nos convertimos en un monumento de virtud y gloria para elevarnos por encima de todo, infinito en distancia y sin ataduras a la muerte._ – Puso una mano enguantada sobre el pecho de Jaune. – _Yo libero tu alma, y por mi cuenta, te protejo –_ Con eso, Pyrrha pareció desplomarse, y la energía roja a su alrededor desapareció.

\- ¡¿Pyrrha?! –

\- Todo está bien. Usé mi Aura para desbloquear la tuya, pero la energía que ahora te protege es la tuya. "Ella observó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el corte en la mejilla de Jaune se cerraba. – Y tienes mucha –.

El resplandor se desvaneció suavemente, y Jaune miró sus manos mientras se desvanecía por completo.

\- Guau –

De pie sobre la mitad blanca del Rey Taijitu, Ren enfundo sus armas. De repente, detrás de él se oyó un ruido extraño, como la llamada de un animal, pero de los labios de una niña. Una chica que suena muy familiar. Ren miro atrás y observó a Nora, colgando de sus piernas a una rama de un árbol, apareció a la vista, con una sonrisa al revés en su rostro mientras se reía.

\- Todavía no creo que sea así como suena un perezoso – Ren dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Nora se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un golpecito en la nariz con un juguetón.

\- _¡Boop! –_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno amigos, eso fue todo por este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna duda, teoría o comentarios en general sobre la historia, díganlo en los reviews que con gusto responderé a ellos.**

 **Ahora, antes de que alguien pregunte ¿Por qué Weiss no lucho? Es simple, Ruby acabo con cada uno de los Grimm antes de que pudiera reaccionar, gracias a su semblanza. Si vieron el trailer de Red, Ruby puede moverse a una velocidad donde puede matar a un conjunto de enemigos a toda velocidad antes de que las municiones toquen el suelo después de usarlas. Bueno, aquí ruby es MAS rápida que eso, esto se ira mostrando y explicando mientras la historia progresa.**

 **El siguiente capitulo lo hare extra-largo para dar por terminada la iniciación, habrá mucha acción señores, así que espérenlo.**

,


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todos amigos, aquí jaird trayéndoles un nuevo episodio de esta historia señores. Primero que nada, les quiero pedir una disculpa por no actualizar ninguna de mis historias. He estado teniendo inconvenientes en mi vida que no me han permitido continuar mis fics. Pero por fortuna, he hecho mis obligaciones y ahora puedo retomar mis historias. Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Lostneko 120** : me alegra que te gustara, y no te preocupes. Veras que sucede en este capitulo. Kukuku, espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Bueno, con eso dicho y sin mas preámbulos ¡Empecemos!**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** Cresen Rose – : Humano

\- **Cresent Rose – Grim, Seres de gran poder o movimientos especiales.**

 **-** _Cresent Rose – pensamientos y flashbacs_

 **Renuncias: No poseo RWBY; Todos los derechos van a los legendarios Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth. Tampoco poseo ninguna de la música o elementos de otras series o medios que se mostraran en esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 5: la iniciación (parte 2)**

El viento silbaba sobre el acantilado de Beacon cuando Ozpin se encontraba observando el bosque. Miró a su tableta, cambiando entre estudiantes mientras medía su progreso.

Glynda se le acercó por detrás, empuñando un pergamino propio. En su pantalla, Nora Valkyrie colgaba boca abajo de un árbol y juguetonamente golpeó a su compañero, Lie Ren, en la nariz.

\- El último equipo se formó, señor. Nora Valkyrie y Lie Ren. Pobre muchacho. No puedo ver a esos dos llevarse bien. Sin embargo, es probable que esté mejor que la señorita Nikos – La alimentación visual cambió para mostrar a la pareja de Pyrrha y Jaune mientras caminaban por el bosque.

\- No me importa lo que digan sus transcripciones. Ese compañero Jaune no está listo para este nivel de combate – Glynda suspiro desactivando el pergamino y se apartó del acantilado, dejando al director mirando su propia pantalla. - Supongo que lo descubriremos pronto –, dijo sobre su hombro. - A su ritmo actual, deben llegar al templo en pocos minutos –

Glynda se volvió hacia el hombre de cabello plateado.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿qué usaste como reliquias este año? ¿Profesor Ozpin? –

Ozpin no respondió. Un pensativo "Hmmm" escapó de sus labios mientras observaba la escena en su tableta. En la pantalla, Ruby Rose estaba apoyada en un arbol, con los brazos cruzados mientras Weiss Schnee paseaba de un lado a otro, aparentemente tratando de orientarse.

\- Definitivamente es así – dijo Weiss mientras comenzaba a caminar en cierta dirección. Ella se detuvo en seco. - Quiero decir…..es por acá – dijo ella mientras se daba vuelta. ¡ definitivamente es por aquí! – Se detuvo de nuevo y se detuvo frente a la muchacha sentada. - Está bien, es oficial. Lo pasamos –

\- ¿por qué no puedes admitir que no tienes idea de a dónde vamos, princesa? – Ruby susoiro exasperada aun recargada en el árbol.

\- Porque sé exactamente a dónde vamos – protestó Weiss. Su voz se volvió incierta y continuó: - ¡Vamos ... al ... templo del bosque! –

\- ¿Y sabes en que direccion esta?

\- ¡En el norte! –

\- ¿Y sabes hacia donde esta el norte? –

Weiss estuvo a punto de responder…cuando cerro la boca dándose cuenta de que no sabia.

\- Mi punto – Ruby suspiro antes de mirar hacia cielo en la dirección donde se encuentra el Sol, antes de asentir y caminar en una dirección. – Es por aquí –

\- ¡Oh, ¡¿Y como estas tan segura?! – Weiss se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Ruby apunto al cielo, a lo que Weiss arqueo una ceja.

\- El sol sale por el este y se oculta por el oeste. por lo que es posible guiarnos con su posición actual hacia el norte. Es un truco que me enseño mi tío cuando entrenaba en el bosque junto con el, es un buen método para no perderse –

La boca de Weiss se abrió para una replica, Pero la cerro. La volvió a abrir alzando un dedo, solo para volverla a cerrar.

\- Mira, solo confía en mi ¿Si? – Ruby suspiro antes de mirarla. – No es la primera vez que he luchado en un bosque, saldremos de es….-

La chica de ojos plateados se detuvo cuando noto una pluma negra muy grande caer al suelo. Inmediatamente una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro mientras sus ojos casi parecían brillar.

Weiss no sabia porque, pero esa sonrisa le dio muy mala espina.

\- 0 -

En el centro de un gran claro, se puede observar el templo del bosque esperaba. Grandes ladrillos de piedra gris soportados por un gran anillo de columnas cinceladas formaban la estructura, y la piedra estaba cubierta de musgo, lo que indica su antigüedad. La estructura parecía ser las ruinas de alguna cultura pasada, pero no había forma de estar seguro.

Desde su posición en la colina que domina el claro, Yang y Blake observaron el monumento. En el semicírculo de piedra de columnas y ladrillos, varios pedestales estaban de pie, aunque desde esta distancia era imposible saber qué había en ellos.

\- ¿Crees que esto es? – Yang le preguntó a su nueva pareja.

Fiel a su forma, Blake no habló, sino que simplemente miró a la chica dorada con una mirada que decía: "Obviamente", mientras comenzaba a caminar con cuidado por la cuesta.

Cuando las dos chicas llegaron al fondo, se acercaron al templo con cautela, vigilando a Grimm. Una vez que estuvieron dentro del anillo de columnas, se tomaron un momento para examinar los objetos dorados y negros que descansaban sobre cada pedestal.

\- ¿Piezas de ajedrez? - pensó Blake en confusión ¿Estos eran los artículos?

Yang también miró a su alrededor. Había otras piezas en los pedestales. Sin embargo, algunos pedestales no llevaban piezas de ajedrez. - Faltan algunas de ellas. Parece que no fuimos los primeras aquí –

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos elegir uno –

\- 0 -

\- ¿Crees que esto es? – Jaune preguntó mientras él y Pyrrha miraban profundamente en la boca de la cueva. Se habían topado con la cueva hacía unos momentos, y el rubio se preguntó si quizás las reliquias estaban dentro.

Jaune ha encontrado una rama robusta desde afuera que él había convertido en una antorcha improvisada, y actualmente ella estaba abriéndose paso a través de la cueva. Sin embargo, Pyrrha había notado algo al encender el fuego. En el lado de la cueva se había garabateado desordenadamente una escena que mostraba a humanos con lanzas que rodeaban una especie de bestia. La advertencia la había vuelto menos optimista acerca de entrar en la cueva, pero ella había decidido al menos examinarla.

\- No estoy segura de que sea así – respondió Pyrrha unos minutos más tarde mientras caminaban a través de la oscuridad.

\- Pyrrha, hice la antorcha. ¿Podrías al menos seguirme el rollo por cinco pies más? –

De repente, Jaune cayó hacia adelante. Una gran roca que se había perdido debido a la penumbra de la cueva lo había tropezado, y sintió que el agua salpicaba su cara cuando cayó en un pequeño charco. La antorcha se habia apagado por el agua

Se puso de pie, todavía capaz de sentir a Pyrrha a su lado.

\- ¿Sientes eso? – la pelirroja

\- ¿un aplastante arrepentimiento? –

\- No. Es ... cálido –

\- 0 -

\- Hmm – dijo Yang, mientras examinaba las piezas de ajedrez. Se detuvo frente a un pedestal con una pequeña pieza dorada de caballero apoyada en la parte superior. Ella se volvió hacia Blake. - ¿Qué tal un pequeño y lindo Pony? –

\- Por supuesto. – Blake se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se embolsaron uno de los pequeños caballos de madera cuando se encontraron en el centro del templo.

\- Eso no fue muy difícil –

\- Bueno, no es que este lugar sea muy difícil de encontrar – Respondió Blake con una sonrisa.

\- Solo espero que Ruby lo haga – Murmuro la rubia esperando a que nada le sucediera a su hermanita.

\- 0 -

En la cueva, Jaune y Pyrrha se abrían camino a lo largo de las paredes, tratando de encontrar un lugar familiar. De repente, frente a Jaune, apareció un resplandor dorado. Un gran objeto curvo que brillaba frente a ellos parecía flotar en el aire.

\- ¡Esa debe ser la reliquia! – Juane exclamó felizmente

Pyrrha se quedó un poco atrás. Algo sobre el objeto le daba mala espina. Podía jurar que lo había visto antes en alguna parte.

Jaune intentó agarrar el objeto, pero se retrajo de sus brazos extendidos.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Malo ... reliquia! – El rubio se quejo y le dio otro golpe, antes de agarrarlo con ambas manos - ¡Lo tengo! –

Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, el objeto lo sacó de un tirón y Pyrrha finalmente recordó dónde había visto la supuesta 'reliquia' antes. - ¿Juane? -

Delante de Jaune, repentinamente aparecieron varias luces pequeñas y rojas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Entre el temblor de la reliquia y su propia distracción, le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que esas luces eran ojos que estaban unidos a una cara larga y huesuda. La cara grande estaba alineada en rojo, y tenía una boca de mandíbulas dentadas que se apretaban debajo de ella.

"¡AAAAAAAHHH!"

\- 0 -

Un grito agudo hizo eco en el bosque. Yang se volvió hacia el sonido, con preocupación en su rostro.

\- ¡Una chica está en problemas! Blake, ¿escuchaste eso? –

Blake no respondió la pregunta de su compañero, con los ojos fijos hacia el cielo ante un borrón que se acercaba rápidamente.

Gritos de miedo que escapaban de la boca de la cueva. Cuando Pyrrha salió de la oscuridad, Miló ya en la mano.

 **CRASH**

Las piedras alrededor de la cueva explotaron hacia afuera. De la oscuridad surgió un terrorífico Death stalker, un Grimm grande, parecido a un escorpión, que tenía mandíbulas afiladas y enormes garras frontales. Desde atrás, su larga cola se alzaba sobre su cabeza, y colgando impotente del aguijón dorado al final de esa cola mientras gemía de miedo estaba Jaune.

Pyrrha se volvió hacia el insectoide. Jaune fue arrojado de lado a lado mientras colgaba con fuerza, sollozando todo el rato,

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Pyrrha! ¡Esta no es la reliquia! ¡No lo es! –

\- ¡Jaune! Hagas lo que hagas, no te….. –

De repente, la gran cola se lanzó hacia adelante, y los lamentos de Jaune se desvanecieron cuando, por segunda vez ese día, fue arrojado al Bosque Esmeralda.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! –

\- Sueltes – Pyrrha terminó inútilmente para sí misma, mientras se giraba para mirar a la gran criatura. El escorpión le siseó amenazadoramente, con sus garras chasqueando. Pyrrha le dio una sonrisa tímida, pero sin ningún respaldo, fue superada, y corrió a través de los árboles, corriendo hacia la dirección en la que Jaune había sido arrojada, mientras que el monstruo detrás de ella comenzó a perseguirla.

\- 0 -

\- Blake, ¿escuchaste eso? – preguntó cuando se escuchó un segundo grito. Ella se volvió hacia su compañero. - ¿Qué debemos hacer? –

Blake seguía mirando en silencio mientras señalaba con el dedo al objeto de su interés. Yang miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando reconoció a una pequeña niña cayendo hacia la tierra sobre ellos, constantemente acercándose al suelo.

\- ¡ **CUIDADO! -**

\- 0 –

(Hace 5 minutos)

El viento era más rápido aquí de lo que había sido incluso en su primer vuelo desde Beacon Cliff, y cuando su larga cola de caballo soplaba violentamente detrás de ella y se aferraba con fuerza a su "Medio de transporte"…..

¡El cual era un jodido Nervermore!

\- ¡Ruby! ¡Te dije que era una idea terrible! – Weiss no pudo mantener todo el miedo fuera de su voz.

\- ¡Estamos bien! ¡Deja de preocuparte! – Ruby miró hacia atrás, las plumas negras del ave gigante, con el viento soplando salvajemente por su cabeza.

\- ¡Estoy tan lejos de preocuparme! –

\- ¡Oh, vive un poco, princesa! –

\- ¡No quiero "vivir un poco" si me mata después! –

\- Bueno, ¿por qué no saltamos? – Pregunto la chica mas joven sonriendo.

\- ¡¿Qué, estas loca ?! – Weiss le grito como si hibiera perdido el juicio.

…..solo para notar que ella ya no estaba ahí.

\- ¡Oh, insoportable, pequeña roja! –

\- 0 -

 **\- ¡CUIDADO! -**

\- ¡Ruby! – Yang grito aterrada y extendió los brazos para atraparla.

Sin embargo, antes de que la niña pudiera hacerlo, la chica de ojos plateados fue interceptada por un misil marca Juane Arc, que los envió a ambos a un árbol cercano.

PAM

Ruby se estrelló contra el tronco, golpeando su cabeza contra la madera.

\- Ugh, ¿qué fue eso? – ella gimió mareada, antes de sacudir la cabeza para aclararla. Levantó la vista y notó a la persona que la había golpeado colgando boca abajo de las ramas, meciéndose suavemente delante de ella.

\- Oye, Ruby – fue el saludo tímido de Jaune mientras colgaba allí.

Viendo al dúo en el árbol, Blake miró a Yang en confusión.

\- ¿Tu hermana acaba de caer del cielo? – Blake confundida por lo que acaba de pasar, pregunto a Yang que estaba tanto o mas confundida que ella.

\- Yo…. –

La peleadora fue cortada, cuando algo parecía estar acercándose a través del borde del claro. Una gran Ursa apareció, agitando sus garras con un rugido amenazador antes de una explosión lo impactara por atrás.

\- ¡Yee-haw! – Se escucho el chillido alegre detrás de la ursa. De la espalda de la criatura aparecieron Nora Valkyrie y Lie Ren, ambas parecían haber llevado a la criatura al claro.

Nora, tomando a Ursa muerta, parecía molesta porque su "medio de transporte" había "dejado de funcionar".

\- Aww, está roto", se quejó Nora, de pie sobre la cabeza de la criatura.

Ren respiraba pesadamente por tener que aferrarse al grim muerto. - Nora, por favor ... nunca vuelvas a hacer eso – Dijo mientras jadeaba.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista, su amiga de rosa no estaba cerca de él. En su lugar, rápidamente se dirigió al templo donde Yang y Blake se quedaron mirándolos a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Nora mientras miraba una pequeña pieza de torre de oro en uno de los pedestales. Tiró la pieza al aire y la equilibró sobre su cabeza, diciendo en una cancion….

 **~ ¡Soy la reina del castillo!, ¡Soy la reina del castillo!** ~

\- ¡Nora! – Ren exclamo, con claro enojo en su voz. Con una risita, Nora fue directo hacia el. - Voy Ren! –

\- ¿Esa chica acaba de subirse a una Ursa? – Blake preguntó, todavía confundido.

\- Yo….. – Yang una vez más trató de responder.

Sin embargo, una vez más fue cortada cuando algo más se estrelló a través de la línea de árboles en el lado opuesto del claro. Ella y Blake se giraron para mirar a Pyrrha Nikos, con la jabalina en la mano, corriendo hacia el claro con un Death stalker tras ella, derribando grandes árboles cuando llegó. Saltó sobre una de las grandes garras cuando le dio un golpe, recuperando el escudo de su espalda mientras lo hacía.

\- ¡Jaune! – ella gritó, aliviada de verlo, aparentemente ileso.

\- ¡Pyrrha! – Jaune le devolvió el grito, igualmente agradecido de ver que estaba bien. Aunque estaba siendo perseguida por un jodido escorpión del tamaño de una casa.

\- Woah, esta iniciación se esta volviendo mas loca de lo que anticipe – dijo Ruby mientras observaba al gran monstruo que había entrado en el claro. Salió corriendo de la rama y saltó al suelo, dejando a Jaune luchando en el árbol.

\- ¡Rubí! – Yang llamo a su hermanita, corriendo hacia ella ahora.

\- ¡Yang! – Ruby gritó felizmente al verla

En el instante en que los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Ruby saltó a los brazos de su hermana y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola.

Yang envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hermana para sostener su peso, aunque pesaba poco. - ¡Rubí! – Ella giró con su hermanita en sus brazos antes de colocarla en el suelo. - ¿Estás bien? No estás herida, ¿verdad? ¿Tengo que lastimar a alguien? –

\- Hehehe Estoy bien, Yang. no necesitas lastimar a nadie – Ruby se rio.

\- Bien, porque sabes que los tiraría a la luna si lo fueras – Yang retiró un mechon del cabello de Ruby de su cara, antes de que ríos cómicos de agua cayeran por sus mejillas; lo mismo que las de rubi

\- ¡Rubí! – Ella sofocó a su hermana con otro abrazo.

\- ¡Yang! – Ruby le devolvió el abrazo.

\- _Que tontos –_ Un poco lejos, Blake los miró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Pyrrha todavía estaba siendo perseguida por el Acechador de la Muerte mientras que la pelinegra no pudo resistir el impulso de preguntar..

\- ¿Acaso ella corrió hasta aquí con un Acechador de la Muerte detrás de ella? –

La rubia que lo escucho todo simplemente estallo por toda esta locura

\- ¡No puedo aguantar más! – La rubia exclamo con los ojos rojos y el cabello encendido. - ¡¿Pueden todos simplemente relajarse unos dos segundos antes de que algo loco vuelva a pasar?! –

\- Uno….dos – Ruby conto exactamente dos segundos, casi juro escuchar el sonido del tic tac en el fondo antes de mirar hacia arriba, cosa que Blake imito antes de arquear una ceja.

Yang respiró profundamente durante un par de segundos cuando Ren se acercó al grupo junto con Nora. – Bueno, ya pasaron dos segundos – Ruby declaro aun mirando hacia el cielo. Yang, todavía no calmada por completo, cayó derrotada cuando un fuerte chillido sonó sobre ellos y todos pudieron observar como Weiss aun trataba de aferrarse al Nevermore.

\- ¡¿Como pudiste dejarme?! –

\- ¡Por eso te dije salta, princesa! – Ruby le gritó a la heredera mientras todo el grupo, excepto Pyrrha, miraba la situación de Weiss.

\- Ella se va a caer – dijo Blake sin rodeos.

\- Ella estará bien….probablemente – Agrego Ruby.

\- Ella ya está cayendo – Añadió Ren

\- ¿Creen que quede como panqueque? ~ -

Todos miraron a Nora, que simplemente les sonrió inocentemente.

\- ¿Qué? ~ -

Ruby se dio un facepalm antes de mirar a su hermana mayor.

\- Yang, lánzame –

\- ¿Qué? – la rubia la miro

\- lánzame –

Yang miro a Ruby y luego a Weiss en el cielo antes de asentir comprendiendo lo que su hermanita quería. Miro hacia donde la heredera estaba cayendo, tomo el brazo de Ruby y con una facilidad asombrosa la arrojo en su misma dirección.

La usuaria de Guadaña justo cuando estaba cerca de Weiss, extendió sus brazos y la atrapo en el aire. Momentos después, la gravedad empezo a hacer su trabajo, por lo que ambas cayeron hacia el suelo. La chica mas joven y la heredera en sus brazos aterrizaron en el suelo a salvo.

Weiss abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, sin estar segura de lo que había sucedido. Ella descubrió que estaba sana y salva, siendo retenida por Ruby al estilo princesa.

\- ¿Estas bien, princesa? – Ruby dijo, mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa. Weiss solo pudo observar con fascinación los vividos y hermosos ojos plateados de la chica mas joven durante varios segundos antes de alejarse y toser ligeramente en su mano.

\- Bueno ... um ... sí, quiero decir, no ... no ahi ningún problema – murmuró Weiss. Se puso de pie y, después de un momento, se volvió hacia Ruby y agachó la cabeza ligeramente. - Gracias por salvarme. Fui bastante ... grosero contigo antes y me disculpo….¡aunque fue tu culpa en primer lugar por de dejarme ahí! -

\- Oye, por algo te dije saltar – Ruby se encogió de hombros antes de ver que Pyrrha aun era perseguida por el Death Stalker.

En un increíble golpe de suerte, El escorpión gigante golpeo a Pyrrha en la espalda y la envió volando por el aire, donde aterrizó a los pies de los demás.

\- ¡Genial, la pandilla está aquí! ¡Ahora podemos morir juntos! – Yang dijo con claro sarcasmo aun un poco nerviosa por toda la locura que estaba pasando.

\- ¡No si hacemos algo al respecto, Yang! - Ruby dijo con una sonrisa determinada cuando saco Cresent rose en su forma rifle antes de ponerse en posición de corredora.

\- ¡Ya era hora, Rubs! – Yang choco sus puños activando sus guanteletes Amber Celica y se impulso con ellos hacia donde su hermana estaba.

\- ¡Espera, Ruby! No hagas una….- Las palabras de Weiss llegaron a aoidos sordos.

FIIIIUUUSH

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

A una sorprendente velocidad, Ruby corrio hacia el Death stalker dejando petalos de rosa detrás de ella. Lanzando varias rondas de disparos contra el, desafortunadamente su armadura era muy gruesa para que sus disparos hicieran daño.

El Death stalker ataco a la chica mas joven con una de sus garras, pero esta retrocedio esquivando el ataque del escorpion.

\- _Su armadura es demaciado gruesa por arruiva, no podra ser derribado con facilidad. Ahí que frenarlo –_ Ruby entrecerro los ojos antes de guardar su arma y…

 **FIIIIIUUUUUUUUUSHHH**

A una velocidad empezo a correr en círculos alrededor de Death Stalker, era tan rápido que el enorme Grimm ni siquiera podia golpearla o seguirle el paso. En pocos segundos, el viento empezo a arremolinarse justo donde la usuaria de guadaña corría, formando un tornado que soltaba pétalos de rosa.

El grimm empezo a elevarse y girar por los vientos huracanados, trato de moverse o atacar, pero al estar en el aire estos movimientos fueron completamente inútiles.

Mientras corría, Ruby observo que la parte baja del Grimm estaba totalmente expuesta como lo supuso antes de notar como Yang se acercaba justo a tiempo. Empezo a desacelerar, provocando que el viento fuera cada vez mas y mas débil, hasta que finalmente el Grimm compenso a descender.

\- ¡Ahora, Yang! – Exclamo Ruby alejándose.

\- ¡Ya rugiste, Rubs! –

Yang exclamo impulsándose justo debajo del enorme Grimm, sus ojos estaban al rojo vivo y su cabello estaba encendido. Con un impulso de sus guanteletes, salto hacia el Grimm y…

 **PUUUUM**

 **CRAAAASH**

Con un potente golpe, la rubia boxeadora provoco que el grimm emitiera un chillido de dolor antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, de espaldas. El grimm intento moverse para ponerse sobre sus patas otra vez, pero resulto en vano.

Yang aterrizo justo al lado de su hermana, ignorando la atónita mirada de sus futuros compañeros de escuela.

Sobre el área, el Nevermore daba vueltas en el aire, y con un grito chirriante el ave agito sus alas hacia abajo, enviando varias de sus afiladas plumas hacia las hermanas.

 **FIUUUUUUSH**

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

Pero las plumas no alcanzaron su objetivo, ya que a una gran velocidad, la usuaria de guadaña cargo a su hermana al estilo princesa y corrió a gran velocidad esquivando las plumas de la enorme ave, regresando con el grupo.

\- ¿Yang, todo bien? – Ruby pregunto inmediatamente bajando a su hermana, que se veía algo verde por el viaje.

\- Estoy bien, Rubs. En serio tengo que acostumbrarme cuando haces eso – Yang respondió todavía un poco mareada…aunque no negara, ni admitirá en voz alta que le encantaba estar en los brazos de su hermana menor

Una vez que todos se habían reagrupado y recuperado de la rápida serie de eventos, Jaune señaló el cielo.

\- Chicos, esa cosa aun esta sobre nosotros ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

\- Y lo que le hicimos al Death stalker no va a retenerlo por siempre – Ruby agrego viendo como el death stalker estaba lentamente colocándose sobre sus patas, usando sus pinzas como apoyo. -

\- Miren, no tiene sentido enfrentarlos. Nuestro objetivo está justo delante de nosotros – Weiss señalo lo obvio. El grupo de estudiantes se tomó un momento para observar los múltiples pedestales que aún sostenían piezas de ajedrez.

\- Weiss tiene razón – Ruby asintió de acuerdo con su compañera. - Nuestra misión es agarrar un artefacto y regresar a los acantilados. No tiene sentido luchar contra estas cosas si no hay que hacerlo –

\- Corre y vive ¡Esa es una idea que puedo respaldar! – Juane estaba muy de acuerdo

Ruby y Jaune se adelantaron. Cada uno tomó una pieza de ajedrez, Ruby eligió un caballero dorado como su hermana, mientras que Jaune tomo una torre de oro similar a la de Nora. Detrás del grupo, el Death Stalker todavía luchando por ponerse de pie, aunque poco a poco lo estaba logrando.

\- ¡Hora de irnos! – Ren los alerto.

\- Correcto – dijo Ruby al grupo. - ¡Vámonos! –

Todos se movieron a excepción de Yang, que estaba mirando con una sonrisa cuando Ruby saltó sobre una roca y le indicó al grupo que avanzara. Blake se detuvo a su lado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –

\- Nada – Yang dijo con simpleza, pero su sonrisa llena de orgullo siempre estubo presente , antes de que ella también comenzara a correr junto con Blake, llegando con el resto del grupo.

El grupo de ocho corrió a través del Bosque Esmeralda, emergiendo de la línea de árboles para ver un largo tramo de hierba que conduce a un conjunto de acantilados. El más alto en el otro lado del abismo tenía a la Academia Beacon en la parte superior, y uniendo la brecha entre los dos era otra estructura de piedra, construida con ladrillos y pilares oscuros. La piedra se había roto con , dando al templo grande una sensación antigua.

Por encima de ellos llegó un chillido, y cuando el grupo miro hacia atrás, observaron cómo el Nevermore desde el claro se dirigía hacia ellos. Rápidamente, todos se escondieron detrás de unos ladrillos caídos o rocas grandes del bosque cuando la criatura se detuvo en la parte superior del gran templo y se sentó en una cornisa rocosa, graznando ruidosamente en el aire.

\- ¡Bueno, eso es genial! – Yang se quejó.

\- ¡Oh, hombre, corre! – Juane grito y corrió, El grupo siguió su ejemplo cuando el Death stalker emergió detrás de ellos desde la línea de árboles. Mientras se dispersaban, la acción atrajo la atención del Nevermore, que volvió a volar, observando la batalla que tiene lugar abajo.

\- ¡Nora, distráelo! - Ren gritó, señalando a la bestia voladora.

\- ¡Okey dokey, Reny! ~ - Nora asintió mientras salía corriendo de su cubierta, saltando a través de una tormenta de afiladas plumas de la criatura mientras sacaba su arma, un lanzagranadas de mano que había bautizado como Magnhild.

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOOM

La pelinaranja disparo sus balas de polvo, bombardeando al gran Grimm en el cielo, alejándolo exitosamente, pero el Death stalker se arrastró detrás de ella y se preparó para atacar.

SLASH

SLASH

Pero Ren y Blake lo interceptarlo, con corte transversal en el rostro de la criatura con sus armas, y Weiss se acercó a ella. Usando un glifo de gravedad, las llevó a ambos a un lugar seguro mientras la criatura comenzó a atacar al dúo ninja.

Los dos se retiraron después de sus compañeros, quienes actualmente estaban cruzando el largo puente que conectaba el templo con su porción del acantilado. La vista hacia abajo era vertiginosa, cuando pequeños trozos de escombros cayeron hasta el suelo del abismo, cubierto de niebla.

BANG BANG

BANG

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! – gritó Pyrrha al dúo mientras corrían junto a ella, usando el mofo rifle de Milo al escorpión que se acercaba.

RATATATATATATA

Ren disparó hacia atrás mientras corría, pero aún así el monstruo avanzó, obligando al equipo a correr de nuevo.

Los ocho jóvenes guerreros corrieron hacia la estructura central del templo, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo…

CRAAASH

El Nevermore volvió a abalanzarse y su enorme cuerpo se estrelló en el puente. Por un lado, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Nora y Jaune fueron arrojados y aterrizaron cerca del edificio más grande; en el otro, Pyrrha, Ren y Blake lucharon contra el escorpión.

Jaune miró desesperadamente al otro lado del puente. - ¡tenemos que ir allá! ¡Necesitan ayuda! –

\- ¡Hagámoslo! – Nora se acercó a él, Magnhild en mano.

Jaune miró hacia abajo nerviosamente. - Sí, pero no puedo dar ese salto –

En respuesta, Nora sonrió maliciosamente mientras golpeaba al rubio hacia atrás con su arma, luego la transformaba en un gran martillo. Con una risa alegre, ella saltó en el aire, con un martillo blandido sobre su cabeza.

Juane ensancho los ojos ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- ¡Espera! –

BOOOOOOM

\- ¡Aaaaaaah! -

\- ¡Weeeeee! ~ -

Nora golpeo su martillo en el puente, catapultando al rubio través del hueco del puente y Ella lo siguió de cerca con un alegre chillido feliz mientras ella apretaba el gatillo de su arma, usando el retroceso para impulsarse hacia el otro lado detrás de él.

¡NORA SMASH!

PUUUUM

Nora entró a la refriega, con un poderoso golpe al escorpión que hizo retroceder a la criatura. El aguijón descendió hacia la chica rosa, pero ella volvió a apretar el gatillo, lanzándose hacia atrás antes de que pudiera hacer contacto.

Sin embargo, cuando ella aterrizó, Nora golpeó a Blake, que había estado de pie en el borde del puente colapsado.

\- Oh, perfecto –

Blake cayó de espaldas al abismo. Al ver que el Nevermore se elevaba por encima de ella, Blake rápidamente levantó su pistola y colocó la hoja afilada en el puente, utilizando su cinta para subir por las columnas que sostenían las ruinas. El impulso la llevó hasta el ave…

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

y ella corrió rápidamente por su espalda, haciendo cortes rápidos con Gambol Shroud mientras avanzaba. Saltó y logró aterrizar en el otro lado del puente, más cerca de la estructura original, donde Ruby, Weiss y Yang observaban al ave mientras daba la vuelta.

\- Es más duro de lo que parece – Informo Blake cuando notó que su ataque parecía no haber tenido ningún impacto en el vuelo del grimm

\- ¡Entonces vamos a golpearlo con todo lo que tenemos! – Yang dijo con determinación, golpeando sus puños juntos.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Las cuatro niñas prepararon sus armas y comenzaron a disparar al unísono, rondas de polvo y energía fluyendo de sus posiciones con la esperanza de darle al Nevermore en el cielo. El ave tomó todas las explosiones con casi sin daño….

CRAAAASH

antes para estrellarse en la parte del templo donde estaban las chicas. A medida que caían los escombros, cada una de las niñas tenía que trepar por columnas o ladrillos derrumbados mientras los escombros caían debajo de ellos en la zanja.

\- ¡Nada de esto está funcionando! – La heredera dijo con frustración mientras aterrizaba en un área segura junto con Ruby.

Sin embargo la usuaria de Guadaña estaba pensando en un plan. Observó cómo Blake se detenía en lo alto de una gran torre con su látigo, y Yang se impulsó a una igual

 _\- A veces hacer algo loco funciona –_ Ruby pensó antes de mirar a Weiss. - Tengo un plan. ¡Cúbreme! – Con eso, se alejó, y Weiss, mirando el arreglo de los otros dos, se dio cuenta de lo que chica mas joven tenía en mente y preparó su espada cuando comenzó a disparar de nuevo.

\- 0 -

Debajo del Nevermore y el grupo de chicas, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha y Ren todavía luchaban contra el death stalker, intercambiando golpes y esquivando golpes.

\- ¡Tenemos que movernos! – Jaune gritó. Como uno, se lanzaron hacia adelante. Pyrrha se deslizó bajo una garra atacante, utilizando a Akoúo̱ para bloquear la extremidad mientras cortaba con su jabalina. La otra garra entró, pero Jaune se lanzó hacia adelante y bloqueó con su propio escudo, permitiendo a Pyrrha atacar la cara de nuevo.

Mientras esos dos tenían a al Grimm distraído, Ren tuvo una idea. Con un salto, agarró el aguijón y disparó a la articulación entre éste y la cola, aflojando el arma mortal.

BOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

Nora disparó granada tras granada en las aberturas expuestas de la criatura, golpeando cada vez que se giraba hacia ella.

THUNK

SCRRACHH

Inmediatamente, Pyrrha arrojó a Miló a la cara de la criatura, la punta de la lanza mortal hundiéndose en uno de sus ojos rojos.

El insecto siseó de dolor, su cola se balanceó violentamente de un lado a otro con tal fuerza que Ren perdió el agarre y fue arrojado hacia la línea de árboles.

\- ¡Ren! – Nora grito de preocupación.

Ren se estrelló contra una roca cercana y cayó al suelo del bosque, fuera de la batalla por el golpe.

Jaune notó que Ren salió volando y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo en la cola. Señaló con el dedo el aguijón que colgaba sin fuerzas.

\- ¡Pyrrha, termina con su cola! -

\- ¡Hecho! – llegó la respuesta de la pelirroja mientras lanzaba su escudo hacia adelante hacia el aguijón colgante.

 **SLLLLAASSSH**

Y fue cortado por completo antes de que el escudo regresara a su mano. La punta afilada del aguijón venenoso penetró la cabeza del Death stalker y la criatura rugió ferozmente .

\- Nora, ¡Aplástalo! – Jaune ordenó.

\- ¡Aquí voy! ~ - Nora se posiciono con Pyrrha mientras saltaba sobre su escudo, usandolo como base. La pelirroja se agachó, y luego saltó cuando Nora disparó a Magnhild, lanzándose en el aire con una risita alegre. Nora volvió a disparar para ganar impulso y, girando hacia abajo…..

 **\- ¡NORA SMASH! –**

PUUUUUM

CRAAAAASHHHH

Y golpeó el martillo contra el aguijón y lo clavó completamente en la cabeza del monstruo. La fuerza fue tan intensa que la sección sobreviviente de su puente se derrumbó, y cuando el Grimm comenzó a caer sin vida hacia la trinchera, Pyrrha, Jaune y Nora se pusieron a salvo. Los tres aterrizaron en el lado del que habían venido, en la línea de árboles del Bosque Esmeralda. Jaune aterrizó de espaldas, Nora se detuvo de golpe y se sentó, y Pyrrha logró caer sobre una rodilla. Ren, después de haberse recuperado de su golpe, se unió a ellos, solo para caer por el agotamiento.

Un monstruo había sido asesinado, pero otro se quedó. Jaune, Nora y Pyrrha, aún conscientes, se pusieron de pie y observaron cómo las otras cuatro chicas luchaban contra el Nevermore a través del barranco.

\- 0 –

 **(Inserte: Red like rose part II by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)**

BOOOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOOM

Yang estaba en lo alto de su columna, disparando explosión tras explosión de Ember Celica contra el ave. Un disparo conectó fuerte con su cabeza, atrayéndola hacia ella; sin embargo, cuando la boca con pico se abrió en un intento de tragarla entera, Yang saltó y se paró directamente en la boca de la criatura, usando un brazo para evitar que el pico se cerrara.

 **BOOOM**

 **BOOOM**

 **BOOOOM**

\- ¡Espero que tengas hambre! – Yang lloró mientras disparaba varias cargas, a quemarropa, por la garganta de Nevermore, antes de que saltara a un lado cuando el pájaro, desorientada por el ataque, se estrelló contra el acantilado de Beacon. miró hacia atrás cuando aterrizó y vio que Weiss avanzaba hacia adelante, por lo que corrió hacia donde Ruby y Blake estaban esperando su momento.

El Nevermore intentó enderezarse y volar…

 **FLUSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH**

pero Weiss desató una ola de hielo de Myrtenaster que congeló la cola de la criatura al acantilado, incluso cuando batía las alas y trataba de liberarse. Weiss uso un glifo para impulso hacia atrás, entre las dos columnas sobre las que se encontraban Blake y Yang. La pelinegra arrojó su pistola con cinta hacia Yang, quien la atrapó y la estiró entre la brecha.

Ruby disparó su guadaña con los pies en la hoja y cayó sobre la cinta, estirando la tela con fuerza mientras se hundía hacia atrás. Weiss creo un glifo de gravedad para mantenerla en su lugar mientras apuntaba en dirección del Nevermore

\- Por supuesto que se te ocurriría un plan asa –.

\- oh, ten un poco de fe, princesa – Ruby le sonrió antes de mirar hacia el frente con una expresión seria. - ¿Crees que puedes hacer el tiro? –

\- ¡Hmph! ¿Qué si puedo? –Weiss respondió con confianza.

\- ¿Puedes…? –

\- ¡Claro que puedo! –

El Nevermore se liberó de su helada esclavitud cuando Ruby fue lanzada hacia adelante, disparando su espada detrás de ella para darle aún más velocidad. Su cuerpo brillo de rojo mientras los pétalos de rosa salían de su cuerpo mientras empezaba a girar en el aire a una velocidad demencial mientras el viento aumentaba el impulso directo hacia el Nevermore.

 **SSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH**

Las observantes, vieron como Ruby, realizaba en el aire un corte limpio de la cabeza del gigantesco Grimm, que cayó lentamente por el acantilado y aterrizó con un ruido sordo en el fondo del barranco.

Al otro lado, Ruby logro aterrizar segura observando la cabeza de su hombro la cabeza cortada del Nevermore. Se levanto, colocando por encima de su hombro a Cresent rose, su capa se detrás de ella en el viento, mientras los pétalos de rosa bailaban en el aire a su alrededor.

 **(Fin del ost)**

Al otro lado de la brecha, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha y Ren miraron con asombro cuando el cuerpo colapsó.

\- ¡Guau! – Fue todo lo que pudo decir, Juane.

Los demás guardaron silencio. Aunque el asombro estaba mas que claro en sus rostros

\- Bueno. ¡Eso fue una cosa! – Yang dijo alegremente soltando un suspiro que no sabia que contenía antes de ver a su hermana con una sonrisa aun mas amplia. – Esa es mi hermanita ~ -

\- 0 –

 **(Mas tarde-auditorio de Beacon)**

Los aplausos recorrieron el auditorio mientras Ozpin se dirigía solemnemente a los cuatro niños que estaban juntos en el escenario.

\- Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. Ustedes cuatro de ustedes recuperaron las piezas del alfil negro. Desde este día en adelante, trabajarán juntos como el Equipo CRDL. Dirigido por ... ¡Cardin Winchester! – Ozpin anuncio al publico ganando una ronda de aplausos al nuevo equipo CRDL que se pavoneaban como si fueran dueños del lugar.

Momentos despues, dio paso al siguiente grupo aprobado.

\- Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. Las cuatro de ustedes recuperaron las piezas de torre blancas. Desde este día en adelante, trabajarán juntas como el Equipo JNPR – Anuncio nuevamente el director, Nora se estiró para abrazar a Ren con una carcajada mientras se reanudaban los aplausos. - Dirigido por ... ¡Jaune Arc! –

"¿Eh? ¿Liderado por...?" Jaune tartamudeó por la sorpresa.

Ozpin le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Felicitaciones, jovencito –

Pyrrha le dio a Jaune un golpe juguetón en el hombro que lo envió al suelo. Con una sonrisa tímida, ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras Ozpin pasaba al último grupo del día.

\- Y finalmente, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long – Las chicas se adelantaron a su orden. – Las cuatro recuperaron las piezas del caballero blanco. A partir de este día en adelante, trabajarán juntos como el Equipo RWBY…. –

Ruby no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, mientras que Yang a su lado tubo que repremir una risita. eso era mucha coincidencia.

\- _Bueno, no es que importe mucho –_ la usuaria de Guadaña se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa brillante y feliz se extendió por su rostro. Finalmente, lo habia logrado. El orgullo se hinchaba en su corazón. Lo que debería haber tomado años pasó hoy. Ella ahora era un estudiante oficial en Beacon junto con su hermana. Su madre habría estado orgullosa. - _Lo hice, madre ... Estoy un paso más cerca ... en seguir tu camino_ –

Aunque trabajar en un equipo tomaría algún tiempo para acostumbrarse, a Ruby no le importó. Por lo menos, ella estaba con Yang y gente con la que podía trabajar. Lo que suceda a continuación, lo superaran.

\- Dirigido por…...¡Ruby Rose! –

Los ojos de Ruby se ensancharon. Sin embargo, liderar un equipo fue una historia completamente diferente.

Weiss, que había esperado silenciosamente que ella misma fuera la líder, se sorprendió por las palabras del director.

Blake…honestamente no le importo demaciado, aunque si asintió respetuosamente ante la decisión de Ozpin

Ruby aun en shock, ni siquiera se resistió cuando Yang la abrazó fuertemente metiendo su rostro entre sus pechos.

\- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Rubs! –

Mientras continuaban los vítores, Ozpin sonrió levemente al equipo recién formado.

\- Parece que las cosas se perfilan como un ... año interesante –

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno amigos, es todo por hoy. Espero que les allá gustado los cambios que hice en el canon. Si tienen alguna pregunta, duda o inquietud díganla en los comentarios. Los veo en la próxima, el siguiente fic en actualizarse sera Deku's bizarre adventure. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos, se que no me reportado en un tiempo, pero como ven aquí les traigo un cap recién salido del horno, espero que les guste.**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** Cresen Rose – : Humano

\- **Cresent Rose – Grim, Seres de gran poder o movimientos especiales.**

 **-** _Cresent Rose – pensamientos y flashbacs_

 **Renuncias: No poseo RWBY; Todos los derechos van a los legendarios Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth. Tampoco poseo ninguna de la música o elementos de otras series o medios que se mostraran en esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 6: ¿Qué es ser un lider?**

\- ¿Qué? –

Ruby no tenía mas palabras que decir. Repitió las palabras del director nuevamente, creyendo que había escuchado mal, orando a cualquier deidad que estuviera equivocada.

No lo hizo y sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando el profesor Ozpin, junto con toda la clase, la miró fijamente. Su corazón parecía haberse detenido por un instante. Ella no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Ella ahora era una líder de equipo.

La reacción de la multitud fue el habitual alboroto de aplausos. Algunos de los estudiantes mayores aplaudieron, aunque muy poco, otros se dedicaban a susurros bajos demasiado tranquilos para escuchar.

Ruby ahora miró alrededor del auditorio, sintiendo que las luces se calentaban más en su piel. Tomó cada onza de fuerza de voluntad para mantener la calma. Pero por dentro, ella tenía ganas de gritar.

Sus pensamientos fueron borrosos por un segundo. Tuvo que recuperarse, respirando hondo varias veces de forma lenta y discreta.

\- _Lider del equipo ... yo ..._ – Sus pensamientos se nublaron de nuevo mientras temblaba. - _Yo ... no puedo ... –_

La noción de liderazgo, la responsabilidad, la presión, todo era inquietante, desconcertante. Ella ya dudaba en trabajar con otros para empezar. Y cuando leía que la agrupación con otros desempeñaba un papel importante en la academia, no tenía más remedio que aceptar este hecho. Al menos estaba con Yang

\- _Pero no liderando…. No soy un líder_ – Con su decisión establecida, Ruby rápidamente dio un paso adelante hacia el director, decidida a cambiar de opinión. Incluso si eso significaba tener que discutir, aceptar algún castigo, ella lo haría. - _No puedo ser un líder. Me niego_. –

La ansiedad en su interior todavía se agitaba cuando perdió la oportunidad de resignarse gracias a las payasadas de su hermana.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mano aterrizó en su hombro. Se giró y vio que era Blake ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Felicidades Ruby –. Dijo y su sonrisa creció. - Se que nos guiarás bien –

Ruby sintió caer su estómago. Ella fingió una pequeña sonrisa y asintió mientras se giraba rápidamente hacia la multitud que aun aplaudia. Sus ojos no pudieron soportarlo más en cuanto vio más caras sonrientes que la miraban. Ella bajó la cabeza y su visión cayó al suelo.

- _Tío Qrow ... ¿qué hago?_ – Mientras ella continuaba morando, no estaba al tanto del Director. Él ya notó su comportamiento, pero permaneció en silencio mientras caminaba hacia la chica con capucha roja.

Al darse cuenta de su presencia, Ruby de inmediato levantó la vista y miró a los ojos con él, tratando de no dejar que la ansiedad se reflejara en su rostro. Ozpin admiró su tenacidad y sonrió, pero no recibió ninguna reacción. Sintió un pequeño tirón en su pecho al ver eso…..uno doloroso.

 _\- Ella es como .._. – Pensó, pero borró el nombre de su cabeza. - No ... mejor no pens _ar en eso ... no ahora_ – inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la chica encapuchada frente a el - Señorita Rose, usted y su equipo pueden estar sentados ahora –

Ruby casi intervino, pero cerró la boca y suspiró. Sin otra opción, ella asintió y silenciosamente bajó los escalones con su nuevo equipo oficial siguiéndole paso a paso.

Ozpin miró a la chica con capucha roja una última vez antes de dirigirse a la profesora Goodwitch. Ella no dijo nada mientras sacudía la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a su tableta.

Cuando el recién formado equipo RWBY se bajó del escenario, Ruby notó las miradas de varios estudiantes, lo que la hizo sentir incómoda. Comenzaron a susurrar de nuevo y ella se levantó la capucha para ignorarlos.

el director se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos. Esperó un momento hasta que llegó el silencio y cuando lo hizo, finalmente pudo hablar.

\- A partir de hoy, todos ustedes son estudiantes oficiales de Beacon…..– Antes de que pudiera continuar, una ola de excitados gritos surgió de la clase de primer año.

Sin embargo, era sólo la clase de primer año. Los grados mayores se mantuvieron en silencio mientras miraban a sus estudiantes de primer año. La mayoría estaba demasiado ocupada abrazando, aclamando y dando felicitaciones como para ver la preocupación, la simpatía y las expresiones de preocupación que los estudiantes mayores tenían para ellos. Aquellos que no aplaudieron fueron inteligentes, o simplemente tuvieron suerte cuando Goodwitch tomó el soporte del micrófono y

\- ¡ **SILENCIO**! –

Rugió, y el eco se repitió tres veces completas antes de desvanecerse. A los pocos segundos, el silencio volvió al lado de los gemidos menores. Glynda asintió satisfecha y dio un paso atrás para que Ozpin pueda tomar el micrófono una vez más.

\- Gracias ... Glynda – Dijo y asintió a su ayudante. - _Aunque quizás me dejaras algo sordo…_. – pensó, con el zumbido aún en sus oídos. Nuevamente volvió a dirigirse a los estudiantes

\- Como dije ... todos ustedes se han convertido en estudiantes de Beacon, sobrevivieron a la expulsión masiva que sufrieron la mitad de sus números, desafortunadamente, y ganarán su lugar como estudiante de primer año oficial hoy –

Podía ver a varios estudiantes animándose, las sonrisas, la emoción y el entusiasmo regresaron. Todo eso le hizo ganar una mueca.

\- Sin embargo, ... –Su tono se volvió serio cuando sus ojos se estrecharon. - Eso no significa que estén a salvo – Algunas sonrisas cayeron de eso. - Como dije antes: cuando miro entre ustedes, excepto por unos pocos seleccionados, todo lo que veo es un potencial desperdiciado y energía en necesidad de propósito y dirección – Esta vez, todas las sonrisas y la emoción cayeron.

\- Mis alumnos ... es posible que hayan dado el primer paso; y al hacerlo, han abierto varios caminos a seguir. Todo lo que le pido es que preste atención porque no hay reinicio de sus elecciones. Elijan sabiamente, sigan sus instintos y pruebe, no a nosotros, sino a ustedes mismos que son dignos de ser cazadores. Porque depende de ustedes ver si son dignos –

Las palabras golpean duro a la clase de primer año. Nadie habló ni emitió un sonido. Algunos incluso sintieron que un escalofrío les recorría la espalda. En muchas de sus mentes jóvenes, surgió la misma pregunta.

\- _¿Soy digno?_ –

Cuando Ozpin terminó, retrocedió y permitió que Glynda, una vez más, tomara el soporte del micrófono. – Todos están libres por el resto de hoy. El almuerzo se servirá momentáneamente en el comedor si está hambriento. En cuanto a la cena, se hará un anuncio para los estudiantes de primer año y segundo año a las seis de la tarde; Llamé a la hora siguiente –

Se fijó las gafas mientras miraba su tableta. Rápidamente tecleó unas cuantas teclas y apareció una nueva pantalla. - Para todos los estudiantes recién ingresados, se debe informar que los líderes de los nuevos equipos deben ir al departamento de administración para reunir los siguientes documentos y tarjetas clave para sus equipos. En cuanto a los estudiantes que regresan, sus horarios ya se enviaron por medio de pergaminos y su nuevo Los edificios de dormitorios están listos –

Goodwitch luego pasó su pantalla varias veces y se arregló las gafas una vez más. - las clases comenzarán oficialmente mañana por la mañana a las ocho ... en punto. Les aconsejo que hagan todos los preparativos hasta ese momento, NO lleguen tarde. Ahora son libres de irse, la dirección y numero de sus habitaciones ha sido enviada a sus pergaminos, que pasen buena noche –

En cuestión de segundos, los estudiantes de primer año comenzaron a levantarse, fila por fila, y comenzaron a despedirse hacia la salida. Charlas y susurros llenaron una vez más las paredes mientras salían por las puertas.

El discurso afectó a muchos estudiantes de primer año de manera diferente. Algunos se quedaron callados, reflexionando cuidadosamente sobre las palabras del director. Otros se sintieron preocupados por lo que iba a venir. Pero la mayoría parecía menos afectada por esto y reanudaron sus conversaciones alegres; quejándose de obtener sus útiles escolares, largas conferencias, madrugadas y mas cosas triviales.

A pesar de todas las reacciones, hubo dos cosas que les preocuparon a todos; Uno, no se demore en entregar sus papeles. Y dos, no llegues tarde en general.

Con la mayoría de los estudiantes que se habían ido del auditorio, el profesor Ozpin suspiró mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de su café, ignorando el ardor en sus labios, se lo tragó con facilidad. El estrés comenzaba a llegar incluso antes de que comenzara el semestre.

\- Ozpin ... –advirtió Glynda, haciendo que el director se detuviera y bajara su taza.

\- Lo sé – Suspiró el director de nuevo. - Honestamente, Glynda, nunca te veo hablar con Barttholomew sobre su consumo de cafeina –

\- El es una causa perdida. Y te estoy haciendo un favor. Lo último que necesito es verte como un segundo Oobleck – La profesora Goodwitch se cruzó de brazos algo insultada.

Ozpin alzo una ceja. Pensar en él como su viejo amigo, aunque disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, no era un pensamiento emocionante.

\- Punto justo – Él murmuró. - Entonces, ¿qué conjeturas de nuestros nuevos estudiantes? – Preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Glynda suspiró mientras se giraba hacia los restantes que aún estaban en el auditorio. - Tengo poco que decir con toda honestidad. Cada año es diferente ... para bien o para mal. Lo sabes –

Ella frunció el ceño mientras sus pensamientos se arrastraban a las ceremonias de apertura pegadas. Algunos buenos, otros no. Supuso que debería estar agradecida de que no hubiera muertes hasta ahora esta vez. Menos estrés y papeleo para ella.

Sabiendo demasiado bien lo que quería decir, el director asintió.

\- Por supuesto. Sin embargo –Tomó otro sorbo de su café y sonrió. - Creo que las cosas pueden llegar a ser un ... año interesante –

Goodwitch se volvió hacia él ligeramente sorprendida. Solo había dicho esa línea una vez; y eso fue hace mucho tiempo, una clase que nunca olvidaría. Ella frunció el ceño pero negó con la cabeza.

\- Mientras abordamos el tema de los recién llegados, sugiero que sea mejor que volvamos al trabajo –

\- Muy bien. Confío en que el dormitorio de estudiantes de primer año estén listos – Ozpin asintió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su taza.

Glynda asintió mientras levantaba su tableta. - El 95% de las habitaciones ya están asignadas con el resto en el camino dentro de una hora –

\- Siempre estuviste demasiado preparado – Se rio el director.

\- alguien tiene que serlo – Glynda replicó. - Especialmente en este tiempo de paz – Con esa palabra, la sonrisa de Ozpin se desvaneció.

\- _Paz –_ Su mente se perdió, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando el último de los estudiantes abandonó el edificio. – La paz solo se hace con sacrificio – Él susurró. - ¿No es así ...? – Una vez más, no se atrevió a decir el nombre.

\- ¿Ozpin ? – Glynda trato de llamar su atención, notando el comportamiento de su amigo y caminó un poco más cerca de el - ¿Estas….? –

\- Es mejor que regrese a mi oficina – Interrumpió, su voz sonaba más monótona ahora. - Por favor, mantenme informado de la asignación – Sin esperar respuesta, el director salió corriendo a través de las cortinas traseras y luego a través de la puerta detrás del escenario sin un sonido.

Glynda quería expresar una objeción, pero se lo pensó mejor cuando vio a los ojos de Ozpin, la mirada que él tenía. Fue lo misma de cuando.. ...

Ella negó con la cabeza, el ceño fruncido que nunca había desaparecido. - Tonto ... – Susurró ella. - No tienes que tener todo el mundo sobre tus hombros – Sin darse cuenta, agarró el lado de su tableta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. - También estamos aquí ... idiota ... terco ...y valiente tonto – Ella bajó la cabeza y puso una mano sobre su pecho. - Estoy aquí ... Ozpin –

\- 0 –

( **Dormitorios)**

Despues de una vista rápida a la oficina de administración para dejar los documentos necesarios para acreditar su equipo de manera oficial, el nuevo equipo RWBY se dirigía a su nueva habitación en silencio.

Ruby miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Se preguntó si su equipo fue el primero en llegar; al menos para la clase de primer año. Echando un vistazo al edificio, Ruby se dio cuenta de que a partir de ahora, este dormitorio será su primer hogar lejos del hogar, al menos en lo que respecta a la construcción. El bosque siempre será su hogar sin importar a dónde vaya, pero esta fue la primera vez.

La idea de vivir en un lugar desconocido, rodeada de personas que no conocía, o solo personas en general, la ponía nerviosa. Logro calmarse levemente, porque Yang puso una mano en su hombro y asintió con una sonrisa. Aunque no se intercambiaron palabras, ella asintió, sabiendo lo que quería decir y ahora se sentía más relajada. después de buscar en cada pasillo, su dormitorio era, de hecho, el último en el pasillo de intersección posterior, al lado de la esquina.

\- Nuestras nuevas vidas comienzan – Dijo la usuaria de guadaña a su nuevo equipo y se ganó sonrisas divertidas de los demás.

Entraron en la habitación uno a la vez. Lentamente cerró la puerta detrás de ellas y aunque la luz del exterior ofrecía algo de vista, Ruby encendió el interruptor de la luz para extender el brillo que revelaba su habitación.

Lo primero que notaron fueron sus bolsos y estuches, incluidas las mochilas, que ya estaban dentro y acurrucados juntos en el suelo. Ignorándolos por ahora, se maravillaron de lo espaciosa que era su habitación y examinaron el diseño de los muebles que tenían delante.

Cuatro camas gemelas estaban separadas por dos a cada lado de la habitación. No eran nada extravagantes con marcos básicos de madera, mantas rojas y sábanas blancas. El espacio del medio era lo suficientemente ancho como para mostrar la gran ventana arqueada en el centro de la pared del fondo. Debajo había una estantería larga y pulida de dos estantes de madera.

Detrás de ellos, cerca de la entrada, en el lado izquierdo y derecho, había simples escritorios de madera con dos pares de sillas de madera. Sobre cada escritorio había tres pequeños estantes forrados unidos a las paredes de color grisáceo; debajo había alfombra roja y bronce orientada.

\- Es ... ciertamente espacioso – Blake admitió mientras se apoyaba en uno de los escritorios. -Aunque no estoy segura de cómo me siento con los colores ... o los muebles para el caso –

Todos asintieron. Yang se movió incómodo mientras se sentaba en la cama de colores brillantes. - Diría que es demasiado ... plateado para mí –

\- estoy de acuerdo – Murmuró Ruby. – Es algo desagradable –

\- Es soso – Declaro Weiss sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y sintieron que podían ofrecerlo más a su gusto.

Después de unos minutos, el grupo continuó inspeccionando la habitación desde los estantes, la vista exterior e incluso el vestidor que Blake encontró en el extremo izquierdo. Se separó en dos secciones simétricamente con dos postes horizontales a cada lado para perchas y carpetas, incluidos dos bastidores de zapatos largos en la parte inferior.

Al lado del armario, encontraron otra puerta para su baño. No era tan espacioso como el armario, pero decente, sin embargo, con el inodoro más cercano a la puerta seguido del fregadero y el espejo de la mesa de mármol, y finalmente la gran ducha detrás de una puerta corrediza de vidrio blanco.

Después de lo que creían que era todo, Yang vio otra puerta en el extremo derecho de la habitación. No había pomo como los demás, sino una puerta corredera que le pareció peculiar. Y cuando lo abrió, todos se sorprendieron al ver una pequeña área de cocina en su habitación.

El espacio en sí permitió un gabinete de cocina de tamaño decente con un pequeño fregadero y un refrigerador plateado vacío de lado a lado. Los armarios tenían mostradores largos con muchos compartimentos y cajones para guardar cubiertos, utensilios de cocina y platos. Y cerca de la esquina inferior de la pared había una máquina lavaplatos con una mesa cubierta de canicas en el centro de la habitación.

Después de revisar cada parte de la sala, todos se sintieron satisfechos con lo esencial básico y clásico, junto con algunas especializaciones para ayudar a sus necesidades durante todo un año más o menos. Sin embargo, hubo un problema que discutieron en su habitación.

\- Los colores siguen siendo horribles – Blake murmuró.

Ruby asintió y una idea apareció en su cabeza.

\- Quizás ... deberíamos renovar nuestro nuevo hogar –

\- oh, ¿Qué se te ocurrió en esa linda cabeza tuya? ~ Yang canturreo llevando ambas manos a sus caderas

\- Desempaquemos ahora y mañana temprano podemos decorar la habitación como queramos – Ruby propuso a las demas encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Me gusta! ~ -

\- Suena eficiente –

\- Hum, no es una mala idea – Weiss concedió antes de mirarla. – pero habrá que levantarse muy temprano, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clases por algo tan trivial –

\- tranquila princesa, no habrá problemas – Ruby afirmo con seguridad mientras llevaba sus manos a sus caderas.

 **(Mas tarde esa misma noche)**

Después de desempacar sus pertenencias de una forma en que todas se sintieran comodas, el nuevo equipo RWBY se dispuso a dormir en sus camas asignadas. Por gusto personal, Yang y Ruby optaron por dormir juntas en una sola cama.

Weiss y Blake claramente estaban confundidas por esto, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. además de que si les gustaba dormir de esa forma, no era algo que ellas pudieran cuestionar.

Finalmente, las cuatro chicas se dispusieron a descansar para estar listas el dia de mañana. Aunque….cierto par de hermanas tenia otros planes, o mejor dicho la mayor.

\- A ver, rubs. Dime que te pasa – pregunto la rubia boxeadora sin rodeos a su hermanita

Ruby, la cual estaba acostada junto a su hermana con su cabeza metida en sus enormes pechos, soltó el suspiro que estaba conteniendo desde que estaban en el auditorio. Simplemente….no podia ocultar nada de Yang aunque quisiera.

-…..No soy una buena opción para lider de equipo, Yang – Ruby confeso finalmente. – No se que habrá pensado el director Ozpin para hacerlo, pero no estoy calificada para ser una líder – le susurro en un tono que su hermana solo podia oír…o eso creía.

\- Bueno, en lo personal pienso que serias una lider genial, Rubs ~ - Yang le susurro de vuelta. En el momento en que anunciaron que su pequeña hermana era lider de equipo, se habia sentido tan eufórica y orgullosa. Sabia que Ozpim hiso la decisión correcta, su hermanita era increible despues de todo.

Pero, al parecer su propia hermana dudaba de esto.

\- Yo…..no se si pueda, Yang. Es una carga muy grande. Tal vez…..pueda hablar con el. No creo estar lista para algo así –

\- Oye, mírame – Yang con suavidad levanto el rostro de su hermanita, tomándola del mentón. – Eres asombrosa, Rubs. No ahí duda en mi mente que serás una gran lider de equipo. Si quieres una prueba, fue gracias a ti que pasamos el examen y matamos a un nevermore con tu plan. Si lo que te preocupa es la carga….. –

En un acto de audacia, beso la frente de Ruby. Lo cual le gano un pequeño rubor de la usuaria de guadaña.

\- Yo la cargare contigo. Para eso están las hermanas ~

\- Juntas hasta el fin ¿verdad? – Ruby le sonrio a su hermana, un poco mas aliviada. Claro que aun estaba dudosa, pero las palabras de Yang lograron aliviarla un poco. – Gracias, Yang –

\- hehehe, lo se. Soy increíble ~ - Yang beso la frente de su hermanita con un rubor…..y deseando internamente poder hacer mas. – ahora a dormir, mañana tenemos un dia duro por delante ~ -

Ruby asintió, acurrucándose mas con su hermana, mientras que esta apretaba un poco mas el abrazo. Ninguna tardo mucho en caer en la tierra de Morfeo.

\- 0 -

El sol entraba por la ventana del dormitorio. El resplandor creaba un lugar cálido donde lo tocaba. Weiss, acostada en su cama, abrió lentamente sus ojos somnolientos con un bostezo. Se sentó, con los pies colgando sobre la cama, estiró los brazos y….

 **PIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **\- ¡** Kyaaaaaa! –

ella no estaba preparada para el sonido sorprendentemente fuerte de un silbato sonando justo a su lado, y se cayó de la cama con un grito.

Ruby se paró sobre ella, vestida con el uniforme obligatorio de la Academia Beacon con su capa atada alrededor de su cuello, silbato en la mano. Y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Buenos días, Equipo RWBY! –

\- Ruby, espero por tu bien y el mío, pero mas que todo el tuyo que no vuelvas a hacer eso jamás – Weiss sentencio desde el suelo con una de sus cejas crispándose.

\- No prometo nada, princesa. Ahora que estás despierta, ¡podemos comenzar oficialmente con la decoración –

\- ah, es cierto – Weiss recordó mientras se levantaba, sacudiéndose. Acordaron levantarse temprano para decorar.

\- ¡Decoración! – Animo Yang, vestida de manera similar a Ruby y sosteniendo suministros de decoración. Blake estaba a su lado, también con el uniforme escolar.

\- lo bueno es que ya no debemos desempacar – agregó Blake, con algunos suministros para decorar en mano.

Weiss todavía fruncía el ceño frotándose los ojos, estaba muy claro que no era una persona mañanera

 **PIIIIIIIII**

Y Ruby tocando el silbato otra vez a su lado no la hizo sentir mejor cuando cayó al suelo nuevamente.

\- ¡Bien! – Ruby dijo: - Weiss, Blake, Yang y su intrépido líder, Ruby, han comenzado su primera misión. ¡Banzai! – ella exclamo, levantando un puño en el aire.

\- ¡Banzai! – imitaron Blake y Yang a su lider, incluyendo su pose.

Weiss suspiró y sacudió la cabeza del suelo.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron llenos de decoración y organización. Yang colgó en la pared un cartel de una banda en la que estaba. Weiss, por su parte, colgó un retrato pintado de Forever Fall, otro bosque fuera del reino. Blake estaba ocupada organizando sus libros, y Ruby, contemplando la ventana, decidió darle a las cortinas un estilo diferente y cortarlas en ángulo con su guadaña.

Cuando por fin terminaron, las chicas miraron la habitación. Había fotos y carteles en la pared, las cortinas fijas, porque Ruby había descubierto que no podía dañar la propiedad de la escuela, revolotearon suavemente. Sin embargo, en su apuro, habían logrado que todas las camas de la habitación quedaran una pila desordenada en el centro de la habitación.

¿Cómo rayos sucedió? Solo Oum lo sabe.

\- Esto no va a funcionar – dijo Weiss, ahora también vestido con uniforme.

\- Es un poco estrecho – coincidió Blake.

\- ¿Tal vez podamos deshacernos de algunas de una de las camas? Ruby y yo podemos compartir una sin problemas – Yang sugirió, no le molestaba dormir con su hermana en lo absoluto. Es mas, le encantaba.

\- Eso reduciría el espacio un poco, con las otras dos... – Reflexionó Ruby, antes de sonreír brillantemente. - ¡podemos volverlas literas! –

\- Umm, eso suena increíblemente peligroso – Weiss comento completamente en desacuerdo.

\- ¡Y súper increíble! –

\- Parece eficiente –

\- Bueno, deberíamos someterlo a votación – protestó la heredera.

\- Creo que acabamos de hacerlo, Princesa – Ruby declaro con una sonrisa antes de mirar las camas.

Después de unos momentos de trabajo, Ruby se mostró orgulloso de lo que habían logrado. La cama de Weiss descansaba en el piso a la izquierda de la entrada, y la de Blake a la derecha. Algunos de los viejos libros de Blake habían sido apilados en los cuatro postes de su cama, y encima de ellos estaba la cama de Yang. Mientras tanto, su propia cama había sido suspendida de algunos ganchos y cuerdas del techo, ahora tenía una gran manta arrojada sobre la parte superior como una tienda de campaña.

\- ¡Objetivo: completo! – Ruby anunció con orgullo, y miro su reloj con una sonrisa. – y aun nos quedan 20 minutos para la clase, ¡así que vamos equipo! ~ salio de la habitacion, en un borron rojo con petalos de rosa.

\- ¡Oi rubs, Espérame! – Yang no tardo en seguirla, con Blake y Weiss detrás de ella.

En el patio, Ozpin y Glynda estaban inspeccionando a los estudiantes mientras entraban a clases. Ozpin sorbió su café y golpeó suavemente su bastón en el suelo mientras los maestros observaban a un borrón rojo pasar junto a ellos a toda velocidad, seguido del resto del equipo RWBY correr hacia la entrada de la escuela.

\- ¿No se te hace familiar esta escena, Glynda? – Ozpin dijo con un aire nostálgico.

\- Mas de lo que crees, Ozpin –

\- 0 –

( **Estudios de Grim)**

\- ¡Monstruos! ¡ Demonios! ¡ Merodeadores de la noche! –

El profesor Port fue su maestro para su clase de última hora sobre Estudios de la actividad de Grimm. Es un hombre bajo, de vientre redondo, con cabello gris y un bigote largo a juego. Llevaba un traje rojo con botones dorados, y sus largos pantalones verde oliva metidos en simples botas grises. En el pizarrón detrás de él, se dibujaron varias imágenes de algunos tipos de Grimm, con ciertas características anatómicas o físicas resaltadas o encerradas en un círculo. Justo al lado, colgada a la pared, estaba el arma del profesor, un hacha grande de doble filo que se doblaba como un poderoso mosquete.

\- Las criaturas de Grimm tienen muchos nombres, pero simplemente me refiero a ellos como presa. ¡ Ja, ja! – declaro el profesor con una sonrisa magnanima.

En la primera fila del aula, Blake y Yang se sentaron escuchando el discurso. Weiss tenía un pequeño cuaderno, tomando notas aquí y allá. Sin embargo, Ruby se encontraba dibujando algo en su cuaderno, aunque habían un par de notas escritas de lo verdaderamente importante.

Port se aclaró la garganta cuando nadie se rio de su broma.

\- Y usted también lo hará, al graduarse de esta prestigiosa academia. Ahora, como decía: Vale, así como los otros tres reinos, ¡son refugios seguros en un mundo que de otra manera sería traicionero! Nuestro planeta está lleno de criaturas que no amarían nada ¡más que hacerte pedazos! Y ahí es donde entramos nosotros. ¡Cazadores y Cazadoras!... – Miró a Yang con dándole un pequeño guiño. Yang puso los ojos en blanco ante el gesto con un gemido. Ahora, si fuera su hermanita; sacudió la cabeza con un rubor de solo pensarlo. - Individuos que han jurado proteger a aquellos que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos. ¿Por qué, preguntas? ¡Por qué, por el bien del mundo! –

Al final de la clase, un estudiante se levantó y dio un entusiasta "¡Yei!" La mayoría de los demás lo miraron confundidos, y él se sentó avergonzado.

Port ignoró el estallido, se aclaro la garganta.

\- ¡Eso es en lo que estás entrenando para convertirte! Pero primero, una historia. ¡La historia de un hombre joven y guapo ... yo! – Declaro orgullosamente el corpulento hombre. - Cuando era un niño ... –

A partir de ese momento, el discurso pareció convertirse en una larga serie de divagaciones de Port sobre experiencias personales al tratar con Grimm. Weiss, ahora sin tomar notas, seguía prestando atención, hasta que notó que Ruby a su izquierda dibujaba intensamente algo en una hoja de papel.

-... . a pesar del olor a coles, mi abuelo era un hombre sabio. 'Peter', me dijo ... – Port continuo su historia, ignorando que la mayoría de sus estudiantes no prestaban atención.

Ruby aun en su dibujo, no se fijo en que la heredera también lo observaba y tenia que conceder que era un impecable boceto de un nevermore como el que enfrentaron, pero no era el momento para eso, sino para prestar atención. Estaba a punto de reprenderla hasta que el profesor se aclaró la garganta, claramente esperando su atención.

\- Al final, el Beowolf no fue rival para mi pura tenacidad, y regresé a mi pueblo con la bestia en cautiverio y con la cabeza en alto, ¡aclamado como un héroe! –

Weiss observó con creciente frustración cómo Ruby continuaba sin prestar atención, mientras se dedicaba a jugar con su lápiz mientras que Port seguía hablando en el fondo. - ¿La moraleja de la historia? Un verdadero cazador debe ser honorable. Un verdadero cazador debe ser confiable –

Weiss volvió a mirar a Ruby y se enojó aún más cuando vio que la otra chica volvía a dibujar otra vez como si nada.

\- ¡Un verdadero cazador debe ser estratégico, bien educado y sabio! –

Ruby oculto su cabeza con su capa con capucha y se recostó para dormir para gran ira de Weiss.

\- Entonces, ¿quién de ustedes cree ser la encarnación de estos rasgos? – Preguntó Port mirando a sus estudiantes.

La ira de Weiss se había ido acumulando. ¡El profesor acababa de pronunciar un discurso sobre cómo un cazador tenía que ser todo lo que Ruby no era y, sin embargo, a esta hiperactiva chica se le había asignado el líder sobre ella! Ella no podía soportarlo. ¡Ella no lo toleraría!

\- ¡Sí, señor! – Weiss exclamo en voz alta, levantando su mano.

\- Bueno, entonces, ¡descubrámoslo! – Port le respondió, mientras él se hacía a un lado. Detrás de él había una gran jaula que contenía una criatura desconocida. Brillantes ojos rojos brillaban desde la oscuridad interior, y el Grimm gruñó dentro de su jaula.

\- ¡Avanza y enfrenta a tu oponente! –

Weiss se había tomado el tiempo de cambiarse a su ropa de batalla habitual, el vestido blanco y la falda que había usado en el Bosque Esmeralda. Myrtenaster en mano, esperó a que la criatura en la jaula fuera liberada, mientras su equipo la animaba desde sus asientos.

\- ¡vamos Weiss! – gritó Yang con puño en alto.

\- Lucha bien – llamó Blake ondeando una banderita con el nombre su equipo.

\- Sí – coincidió Ruby intentando ser amable - ¡representa al equipo RWBY! –

\- ¡Ruby, estoy tratando de concentrarme! –

\- ¿perdon? Solo te estoy animando princesa – La usuaria de guadaña arqueo una ceja

\- ¡Bien! – gritó Port, habiendo recuperado su trabuco de la pared, se paró al lado de la jaula. ¡Que comience el partido ... ! – Con eso, abrió la cerradura de la jaula, y la bestia salio gruñendo y resoplando. El Grimm era un Boarbatusk, un Grimm de tamaño mediano que se parecía a un cerdo salvaje y tenía dos colmillos curvados que sobresalían de su cara. El Boarbatusk volvió a gruñir y corrió hacia Weiss con una velocidad que no se adaptaba a su forma pesada.

PUM

Weiss desvió el ataque con su estoque y rodó hacia un lado mientras la criatura se detenía y giraba. Se apartó con cautela, tomándolo como su enemigo mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

\- ¡Ho ho! No esperaba eso, ¿verdad? – Port dijo al margen, con el hacha lista en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Weiss se dirigió hacia el monstruo mientras corría hacia ella de nuevo, el estoque señaló su cabeza. Los colmillos del Boarbatusk atraparon a Myrtenaster entre ellos, y Weiss fue sacudido de lado a lado por la empuñadura mientras la criatura intentaba deshacerse del arma.

\- Nuevo enfoque audaz, me gusta! –

\- ¡Weiss, busca su punto vulnerable! – Ruby aconsejo desde su asiento - ¡Muéstrale quién es el jefe! –

El comentario distrajo a Weiss cuando le dirigió a su líder una mirada furiosa, y el cerdo utilizó la abertura para sacudir la cabeza con fuerza y arrancar a Myrtenaster del agarre de la heredera.

\- ¡Oh ho! – gritó Port. - Ahora, ¿qué harás sin tu arma? –

La bestia cargó contra Weiss de nuevo, y ella se apartó para dejarla chocar contra el escritorio de Port. Ella corrió hacia donde había caído su arma y la recogió.

\- ¡Weiss, ve por el vientre! – Ruby aconsejó otra vez desde su asiento. - No hay armadura debajo! –

\- ¡Deja de decirme qué hacer! –

\- ¡Solo termínalo y ya, princesa! – Ruby exclamo de vuelta en un tono de mando, que aunque no lo admitirá, la hizo estremecer.

El Boarbatusk comenzó a rodar rápidamente hacia Weiss, los colmillos se transformaron en cuchillas giratorias a medida que ganaba velocidad y se acercaba. Weiss convocó un glifo que bloqueó el ataque de Grimm y derribó a la criatura sobre su espalda. Saltó al aire y usó otro glifo para lanzarse hacia el cerdo grim.

SCRACH

terminando con un empujón hacia el estómago mientras chillaba y se quedaba en silencio.

Weiss dio un grito de alivio cuando Port aplaudió sus esfuerzos.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Bra-vo! ¡Parece que estamos en presencia de una verdadera Cazadora en entrenamiento! – Alabo Port a Weiss, que se levantó cuando contuvo el aliento y miró a Ruby, fulminándola…..pero ella se lo devolvió con el doble de fuerza, poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

\- Me temo que es todo el tiempo que tenemos hoy –dijo Port mientras miraba el reloj. - ¡Recuerda cubrir las lecturas asignadas y mantente alerta! ¡Clase terminada! –

Weiss le dio a Ruby una última mirada, luego salió furiosamente del aula.

Jaune se acercó a Blake, Yang y Ruby mientras veían a la heredera irse. - Sheesh, ¿qué pasa con ella? – comentó, más para sí mismo que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Eso es lo que quiero saber, chico vomito –Los ojos de Yang estaban rojos de ira, ¡¿Qué mierda le sucedía a esa ricachona princesita de papi con su hermanita?! Estaba lista para levantarse y tener unas palabras, pero la mano de su hermanita se poso hombro para calmarla.

\- su problema es conmigo, Yang. Yo hablare con ella – Ruby le dijo con seriedad, antes de salir disparada fuera del salon con su semblanza.

Los talones de Weiss hicieron ruidos rápidos al alejarse de la sala de conferencias de Port. Ella mo podia estar un minuto mas ahí.

FFFFFFIIUSH

\- Muy bien, ¿Qué te pasa princesa? –

\- KYA ~ -

La heredera pego un lindo chillido al ver a ruby frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

\- Escupelo, ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? ¿Qué te pasa? –

¿Que pasa? – Weiss se recompuso del susto y preguntó con indignación incrédula. - ¿Qué te pasa ? Se supone que eres un líder, ¡pero todo lo que has sido hasta ahora es una molestia! –

\- ¿Apoyarte en una lucha y aconsejar a mi compañera de equipo es una molestia? – Rubí protestó con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¡Eso es….! – Weiss no pudo encontrar un argumento en contra a la respuesta de Ruby, pero continuó en su diatriba. - ¡No has hecho nada para ganar tu posición como lider! –

\- ¿Y tu si? –

Weiss retrocedio claramente insultada.

\- Te recuerdo que apenas entramos a Beacon, casi ni nos conocemos y apenas ayer entramos por pasar el examen. Si tu dices que no he hecho nada para ganar mi posición, dime que hiciste tu –

\- ¡He estudiado y entrenado, y merezco algo mejor! –

\- Noticias de ultima hora princesa, ¡No eres la única que has estudiado y entrenado, lo unico que quieres es satisfacer tu ego, niñita mimada! –

Weiss retrocedió otra vez como si la hubieran abofeteado, por el tono y la lirada de su compañera de equipo.

\- Y sabes que, ni yo misma creo merecer tal posición. Es mas una carga, ¿crees que ser el lider es solo prestigio? No, es un peso y una responsabilidad ¡¿crees que es un lujo?! – Ruby exclamo otra vez acercándose a weiss y esta retrocedía otra vez. – No me conoces, princesa. Y no eres nadie para decirme si merezco algo o no –

Se giro y empezo a caminar lejos de weiss….antes de deternese.

\- y para que conste…..nunca pedi esto….y tampoco creo tener lo necesario –

FIIIIUUSH

Y en un borrón rojo con pélalos de rosa atrás, se habia ido sin que Weiss pudiera detenerla, dejándola con una expresión reflexiva y una mescla de emociones que iban desde la indignación, el orgullo, la irritación….y la culpa.

\- 0 –

La usuaria de guadaña estaba sentada en el acantilado de Beacon, intentando calmarse.

\- ¿Problemas, señorita Rose? –

Ruby saltó sorprendida por la repentina voz detrás de ella. Se volvió y allí estaba el propio Ozpin, con café y bastón en la mano.

– no pareces estar bien – dijo con voz reconfortante.

Ella no esperaba encontrarse con el director en esta situación, pero…..esta puede ser una gran oportunidad para hablar con el, resolver sus dudas y tal vez….hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Finalmente, al darse cuenta de que las cosas no mejorarán hasta que comience a hablar, Ruby rompió el silencio. - Profesor ...yo ... yo ... –

\- No tienes que forzarte de inmediato – el director insistió. - Tómate tu tiempo, recoge tus pensamientos y luego exprésalos –

\- _Él tiene un don con las palabras_ – Pensó Ruby mientras asentía.

Comenzó a inhalar varias respiraciones profundas con la esperanza de relajarse, lo que hizo, pero solo un poco. Luego reunió sus palabras cuidadosamente, repitiéndolas varias veces en su mente hasta que sonaron bien.

Unos momentos despues, ella se sintió lista y se levanto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás listo para expresarte? – Preguntó Ozpin a lo que Ruby asintio.

\- Director…. – comenzó. - Quiero decir esto sin ofender ... pero ... yo ... siento como si usted….. – se detuvo por un ligero miedo, el director inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- ¿Yo que? –

Ruby apretó los dientes y bajó la cabeza. Ella comenzó a murmurar sonidos entre dientes, haciendo que el profesor Ozpin se acercara para escuchar mejor lo que estaba murmurando. Y luego, con una velocidad cegadora que sorprendió al director, levantó la vista y soltó.

\- ¡Siento que cometiste un error! –

El director dio un paso atrás. No dijo nada de inmediato mientras tomaba un sorbo de café mientras miraba al cielo.

Al principio, Ruby esperaba alguna respuesta. Pero cuando él no reaccionó en absoluto, ella se puso ansiosa de nuevo. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el profesor Ozpin miró hacia abajo y la miró a los ojos. Ella no podía leer su expresión y se sintió incómoda por lo que estaba pensando; ¿Estaba insultado, enojado o molesto? Sintió una gota de sudor gotear de su mejilla y temió lo peor, hasta que lo vio sonreír

\- ¿Podrías por favor explicarme? – preguntó. Hubo un toque de ... diversión que descoloco a Ruby.

\- Yo ... no quiero ofenderte ... yo….– Ruby se frotó el brazo con torpeza y desvió la mirada

\- Señorita Rose – intervino Ozpin. - Te aseguro que nunca me ofenderás de ninguna manera. No sería un director apropiado si dejo que las opiniones personales afecten mis decisiones y mi juicio –

Aunque sus palabras calmaron un poco a Ruby, aun estaba nerviosa.

\- Señorita Rose – Ruby se volvió hacia el director. - Lo que sea que te esté causándote problemas, te aseguro que puedes discutirlo conmigo. Y si es una decisión que tomé, me gustaría saber qué te preocupa al respecto. Ahora, por favor, cuéntame tu problema –

Con un profundo suspiro, Ruby asintió con la cabeza, era ahora o nunca.

\- Director ... yo ... siento que usted cometió un error al ... hacerme líder –

\- Ya veo – El profesor Ozpin asintió y volvió a tomar su café. Su rostro aún no tenía una expresión legible que ahora frustraba a la joven cazadora en entrenamiento. - ¿ Podrías explicar por qué no deberías ser el líder de tu equipo entonces? –

Esto tomó a Ruby por sorpresa. Ella no sabía qué decir al principio. Pero después de pensarlo, se bajó la capucha y miró fijamente a los ojos de Ozpin.

\- Director ... en las palabras de mi tío Crow ..."No soy un seguidor, pero no la capacidad de liderar" –

\- _Interesante…Qrow todavía la impacta a pesar de su ausencia_ – El profesor Ozpin entrecerró los ojos.

Ruby de repente se dio la vuelta. Ella suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, mientras el viento ondeaba su cabello. - Aunque me honra el título que me otorgaste; creo que es mejor en manos de uno ... más adecuado que yo –

\- ¿Crees que no eres el indicado? –

\- Sé que no lo soy –

\- ¿Es así? ¿Y puedes decir quién crees que debería ser el líder? –

Ruby permaneció en silencio, no tenía una respuesta. Nunca pensó en quién debería tomar su lugar, solo que no debería ser ella. Se imaginó mentalmente a cada uno de sus compañeras de equipo. Su hermana, aunque fuerte, era mas un tanque que un lider. Weiss, a pesar de que por lo que vio tiene habilidad, su actitud no parece adecuada. Y Blake….

\- Blake – susurró de repente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad. - Debería ser la lider – El profesor Ozpin asintió y sorbió su taza.

\- ¿Crees que es más adecuada que tú? –

\- Si – Ruby dijo. - He visto sus algunas de sus habilidades de primera mano. Es, con mucho, la que tiene mas experiencia en el campo de las cuatro y una combatiente asombrosa, Nunca dudó durante nuestra pelea en el bosque –

Recordó los movimientos, la calma a pesar de la situación y el apoyo que les dio durante la lucha contra el Nevermore –

\- Mi punto es el director….Ella, aunque no la conosco a profundidad, puedo ver que a experimentado en el combate, tiene experiencia en él. Blake está más calificada para ser el líder del equipo RWBY, mucho más que yo".

Lo que dijo era verdad, ella tenía experiencia; especialmente con sus antecedentes.

El director luego miró hacia el bosque esmeralda con una mirada contemplativa, y sonrió cuando lo vio de nuevo.

\- Señorita Rose, ¿le teme a la responsabilidad? – Ozpin preguntó volviéndose hacia la chica con capucha roja.

-….Ser un lider es una gran carga, sus decisión en el campo de batalla afectan a todos quiera o no….una mala decisión….un mínimo error y sus compañeros…. – Ruby suspiró y bajó la cabeza. – Yo….no podría con la presión…simplemente no podría, director –

Ozpin tarareó mientras miraba su taza. Lo hizo girar lo suficiente como para eliminar el reflejo que vio de la superficie del café. - ¿Sabe cómo tomo mis decisiones, señorita Rose? –

Ruby sacudió la cabeza en negación.

\- Bueno, antes de eso, no mentiré. Como dijiste, un líder es un título desalentador. Cada opción, cada decisión, todo recae sobre ti. Cada acción tomada es por tu elección en cómo lidiar con eso. Un error podría significar una muerte segura, no solo para ti, sino para los que te siguen ".

Ruby frunció el ceño. Esas fueron las razones por las que ella nunca quiso ser una líder en primer lugar.

\- Como director, tengo muchas responsabilidades, señorita Rose, incluidas las suyas – La chica con capucha roja permaneció en silencio mientras Ozpin miraba hacia el bosque esmeralda, con el viento soplando ligeramente. - Los estudiantes, la facultad, incluso los civiles en Vale ... posiblemente todos Remnant; sus vidas y su seguridad pesan sobre mis hombros. No solo como cazador, sino como maestro ... entrenando a la próxima generación de defensores – Él miró a Ruby a los ojos y fue su turno de apartar la mirada.

\- Créame señorita. Rose, siempre considero todas mis opciones. Cada detalle, cada escenario y cada resultado; siempre calculo y analizo para obtener el mejor resultado. Confíe en mí cuando digo esto ... Ruby – Los ojos de la niña con capucha roja se abrieron cuando el director se dirigió a su primer nombre. - He cometido errores que durarán más de una vida; y siempre los lamentaré mientras viva. Son los motivos de mi cuidado en futuras decisiones, con la esperanza de ... evitar más arrepentimientos –

Ruby miró a los ojos color avellana del director; y a través de sus gafas ella reconoció una visión de ... tristeza. Esto la sorprendió. Siempre había oído que Ozpin era uno de los cazadores más hábiles de Remnant. Un valiente guerrero, un genio estratega y un brillante director; Sería ridículo que alguien pensara que sentiría alguna emoción negativa.

Muchos siempre se han preguntado qué tipo de hombre es. Siempre ha habido poca o ninguna información sobre su pasado o historia aparte de su título como Director. Sin embargo, al verlo de cerca ahora, podía entender por qué la gente lo toman como un misterio.

Pero a pesar de eso, incluso una leyenda como e todavía puede sentir el dolor, la tristeza y la resolución, ella lo encontró admirable. No fue hasta que el profesor Ozpin puso una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, que Ruby salió de su trance.

\- sin embargo, aparte de los errores que cometí en el pasado, no consideraría su nombrarte como líder como uno de ellos –

Los ojos de Ruby se ensancharon con sorpresa. Ella apartó la vista rápidamente cuando el director retiró su brazo. Luego se inclinó hacia Ruby.

\- Permíteme explicarte – Ozpin se ajusto los lentes. - Señorita Rose ... ser líder de equipo no es solo un título que lleva a la batalla. Es una insignia que usa constantemente. Y cuando lo veo, la decisión se toma por sí misma –

\- Lo siento ... simplemente no puedo ... no llevo esa insignia ... – Ruby negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿No lo crees? –

\- Lo sé –

El director asintió mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo. - Ya veo ... bueno ... creo que esto sería diferente – saco su pergamino y reprodujo un video. Ruby lo miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que era una captura de su grupo durante la batalla de esta mañana.

\- Es sorprendente lo que los drones pueden capturar. Tan pequeño pero preciso al grabar todo lo que ven – Ruby tenia su quijada en el suelo . El dron grabó todo, desde la defensa contra el Deathstalker hasta la lucha contra el Nevermore.

\- Espero que te des cuenta de que apenas logramos salir con nuestras vidas ... Director – Ruby declaró, y sintió una leve rabia. Examen o no, supuso que había que trazar una línea si un Nevermore y un Deathstalker se unían a la refriega.

\- Créame señorita Rose, estaba al tanto de su situación allí. Y consideré enviarle a la facultad para ayudarlas y sacarlas a salvo –

Ruby entrecerró los ojos. ¿Sus estudiantes apenas resistieron y solo pensó en enviar ayuda? Ella dejó escapar un leve gruñido. La ayuda en la que pensaba nunca llegó.

\- Entonces por qué…. –

\- Hasta que vi esto – El director retomo rápidamente el video y mostró a Ruby. Fue el clip de su lucha final contra el Nevermore.

\- Increíble. – Dijo Ozpin mientras miraba la pantalla. - Un plan decisivo ejecutado impecablemente, una disciplina constante de todos los involucrados, todos jugando su parte ... ¿El resultado? El Alfa grimm fue derrotado. Y por favor, ¿quién fue el autor intelectual de este plan? –

Ruby hacia otro lado con un rubor. Ozpin volvió a colocar su pergamino en su bolsillo.

\- Nunca la puse en una posición de liderazgo, señorita Rose. Lo hizo usted misma – Ruby se movió un poco incómoda mientras levantaba su capucha. - Entiendo que te he cargado con una responsabilidad desalentadora –

\- ¡Nunca lo pedí! – De repente ella soltó. - Puede que los haya guiado a través de un plan pero….¿y si solo fue suerte? –

Ozpin una vez más miro hacia el cielo con ….nostalgia, reviviendo memorias de un pasado ahora distante.

\- Hace años, mucho antes que tú, había otra que sentía lo mismo que tú – La chica con capucha roja inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. - Fue elegida para ser líder y se sintió exactamente como tú ahora: asustada y dudosa –

Ozpin luego miró a Ruby, y por segunda vez se dirigió hacia ella hace años y el dolor hizo que él mirara hacia otro lado. - Pero con el tiempo, llegó a aceptar el papel, y pronto se dio cuenta de lo impactante que era para los demás. Y con el tiempo ... se convirtió en una de las mejores cazadoras y líderes que he tenido el honor de conocer –

Las palabras del director impactaron a Ruby. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron y ahora sintió sentimientos mezclados.

\- Puede que no se dé cuenta, señorita Rose – continuó el director. - pero a través de sus acciones, ha ganado un equipo, independientemente de su edad, título o experiencia. Y si confían en usted para liderarlos, entonces hay una razón por la cual puedes ser lider. Puedes inspirarlas –

Ruby no pudo encontrar una respuesta. Su cabeza bajó cuando muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, algunos buenos, otros malos. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes. Ozpin pudo ver el conflicto que estaba teniendo la joven. Esto se pospuso unos momentos…hasta que lo miro de vuelta con resolución.

\- Lo intentare, director. Puede que aun tenga dudas…..pero si confió en mi para esta carga, la tomare lo mejor que pueda –

Y como su hermana dijo, nunca esta sola. Siempre la tendrá a ella para apoyarla en el camino.

Ozpin la miro con una mínima sonrisa sincera.

\- Sé que las cosas parecen confusas en este momento. Este es sin duda un gran paso para ti. Pero creo que verás, con el tiempo, lo que veo dentro de ti. Hasta entonces, te aconsejo que te tomes un tiempo y pienses en esto. Y si veo que me equivoqué, le concederé su deseo. Hasta entonces, disfrute el resto de su tiempo en Beacon, señorita Rose –

Ambos se miraron unos momentos mas, antes de mirar al horizonte mientras el viento ondeaba con suavidad en el acantilado.

\- 0 -

Weiss caminó por los pasillos de la academia hacia la entrada principal, reflexionando su altercado con Ruby. La confusion y la culpa estaban plasmadas en su bello rostro. Ella no ha dejado de pensar en las palabras de la chica mas joven…..y no sabia como tomarlas. Por el rabillo de su ojo, noto que profesor Port estaba de pie en un balcón exterior sobre el patio, observando a los estudiantes que salían de la escuela y la brillante puesta de sol naranja sobre los cielos de Beacon.

Tal vez….el pueda ayudarla a resolver sus dudas.

\- ¡Profesor Port! – Ella lo llamo, saliendo al balcón.

El hombre mayor se volvió y ella pensó que una sonrisa apareció bajo su bigote cuando la reconoció. - ¡Ah, señorita Schnee! ¿Y a qué le debo este excelente placer? –

\- Yo ... disfruté tu conferencia – empezo la heredera intentando ser cordial, a lo que Port se echó a reír a carcajadas.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Joven Schnee ¡tienes la sangre de una verdadera Cazadora en ti! –

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Weiss esbozó una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

\- ¡Sin duda! – El maestro exclamó. Sin embargo, cuando la cara de Weiss cayó y apareció un pequeño ceño, Port cambió de marcha, su voz un poco más suave. - Pero algo te está molestando –

\- Sí, señor –

\- ¡Querida niña, confiésame tu lucha! –

\- Bueno ... – ella dudó. ¿Cómo podía poner esto? Bien podría ser directo. - ¿Cree…... que yo debería haber sido el líder del Equipo RWBY? –

Allí estaba. Había dejado la pregunta que tanto la carcomía sobre la mesa, desde que la chica mas joven le aspeto el significado de ser lider en la cara…..no estaba segura si tendria la capacidad de serlo, claro que aun estaba confiada en su habilidad…..pero la duda fue plantada en su mente.

Port se detuvo por un momento, como si pensara, y Weiss esbozó una sonrisa esperanzada.

\- no, señorita Schnee, eso es absurdo – dijo el Cazador sin piedad.

\- - le molestaría explicarse – Weiss dijo con incredulidad.

\- Yo he creído en el profesor Ozpin durante muchos años – Port indicó, - y nunca me llevó por mal camino –

\- ¿Entonces aceptarías ciegamente su decisión incluso después de ver lo excepcional que soy? – Weiss exigió con las manos en las caderas

\- Con el debido respeto –, respondió Port con voz mesurada, - tu habilidad excepcional en el campo de batalla solo se corresponde con tu mala actitud –

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves ?! – Weiss se echó hacia atrás como si la hubieran abofeteado

\- Mi punto exactamente – dijo el profesor. El comentario drenó el color de la cara de Weiss y detuvo la diatriba que había estado a punto de derramarse de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. - Veo a una chica delante de mí que ha pasado toda su vida obteniendo exactamente lo que quería –

\- ¡Eso ni siquiera es remotamente cierto! –

Port la miró y alzo una ceja. La postura de Weiss se desplomó ligeramente.

\- Bueno, no del todo cierto ... – ella accedió, no podia negarlo. Ella venia de la mas poderosa familia de Atlas después de todo

\- Así que el resultado no cayó a su favor. ¿Realmente creen que actuar de esa manera haría que los que están en el poder reconsideren su decisión? – Weiss, que había estado mirando hacia abajo, lo miró a los ojos. - Entonces, en lugar de preocuparte por lo que no tienes, saborea lo que haces. Perfecciona tus habilidades, perfecciona todas tus técnicas y no seas el mejor líder, sino la mejor persona que puedas ser –

Weiss consideró la sabiduría en las palabras que le había dado el profesor, así como también volvió a pensar en las palabras de Ruby, por lo que asintió levemente con una sonrisa. Cuando se giro para irse….su mente estaba enfocada en una sola cosa, encontrar a Ruby rose.

\- 0 –

 **(Dormitorio RWBY)**

La puerta del dormitorio del equipo RWBY se abrió lenta y silenciosamente, y Weiss entró en la habitación. Blake estaba en su cama, con la cabeza sobre la almohada y el cuerpo debajo de las sábanas. Yang estaba igualmente dormido, roncando en silencio y Ruby…..estaba en pillamas dándole mantenimiento a Cresent Rose sobre su cama.

Sin saber porque, no pudo evitar que un rubor llegara a sus mejillas. Mirando con detenimiento el cuerpo sorprendentemente desarrollado de su compañera de equipo en ropa ligera, y esos hermosos ojos de plata enfocados, que parecían brillar en la oscuridad de la habitación

\- ¿Deseas decirme algo, princesa? –

Ruby levanto la vista a Weiss estaba parada cerca de la puerta. La heredera parecía volver en si y tosió ligeramente para guardar las apariencias

\- ¿Cómo tomas su café? – Weiss preguntó, notando una taza de la Academia Beacon en la parte superior de la estantería de Blake.

La usuaria de guadaña arqueo una ceja, antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- crema y cinco azúcares –

\- No te muevas – Weiss tomo la taza y se dirigió a la cocina integrada en su cuarto. Un momento después, volvió a aparecer con una taza humeante en la mano. - Aquí –

Ruby tomo la tasa y miro a Weiss curiosa.

\- ¿Qué intentas, Princesa? –

Weiss frunció un poco el seño y soltó un suspiro lleno de culpa.

\- Ruby…lo siento por la…indecorosa forma con la que actué esta tarde – Hizo una pausa y sonrió al segador. – mi actitud no fue la mejor…y estaba equivocada –

Si la usuaria de guadaña no se sorprendió antes, ahora lo estaba. Y no era la única, ya que Yang y blake se habían despertado desde el momento en que entro. No hace falta decir que la rubia estaba lista para golpearla si se atrevía a decir algo contra su hermanita…..no espero este suceso.

\- Yo….. Solo sé que voy a ser el mejor compañero de equipo que jamás tendrás! – declaro la heredera como una promesa mirando directamente a esos hermosos ojos plateados. Sus palabras fueron recompensadas con una hermosa sonrisa sincera de la usuaria de guadaña.

\- lo mismo digo, Weiss –

La heredera volvió a sonrojarse y tosió otra vez, dirigiéndose al baño para ducharse y luego dormir.

\- te dejare continuar, no te quedes hasta tarde. Mañana ahí clase de combate – con esas palabras, Weiss se dirigió a la ducha, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ruby miró la taza de café en sus manos antes de sonreír y tomar un sorbo.

Y este solo fue el primer día, no se imagina como serán los próximos 3 años.

 **(Fin del capitulo)**

 **Y eso es todo amigos, espero que les gustara el cap. Quise enfocarme en este camino en mostrar las inseguridades de Ruby como lider y la presión que esto trae. Pero con el tiempo ganara mas confianza, también vimos un poco mas de Ozpin, esto se explorara mas y mas mientras avanzamos. Espero que les gustara y nos vemos en la proxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigos, ¡Feliz año nuevo, espero que disfrutaran mucho y la pasaran bien con sus seres queridos. Y para iniciar este nuevo año les traigo un nuevo capitulo recien hecho. Espero les agrade. Dicho eso, ¡Vamos con el cap!**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** Cresen Rose – : Humano

\- **Cresent Rose – Grim, Seres de gran poder o movimientos especiales.**

 **-** _Cresent Rose – pensamientos y flashbacks_

 **Renuncias: No poseo RWBY; Todos los derechos van a los legendarios Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth. Tampoco poseo ninguna de la música o elementos de otras series o medios que se mostraran en esta historia.**

\- 0 -

 **Capitulo 7: Juanidice**

Jaune respiró hondo. Apoyó su mano sobre Crocea Mors mientras intentaba recuperar algo de fuerza. Al otro lado de la arena, Cardin Winchester, líder del Equipo CRDL, apoyó su gran maza de batalla sobre su hombro y se rio del rubio. El todavía estaba en perfectas condiciones, y había estado haciendo pasar al rubio por el escurridor durante los últimos diez minutos.

Glynda observó desde un lado como un árbitro, junto con sus estudiantes que observaban el partido de práctica que se estaba desarrollando entre los dos. La forma ligera y encorvada de Jaune y el corto cabello rubio contrastaban severamente con la apariencia de Cardin. Un joven grande de más de seis pies de altura y hombros anchos, con rasgos cincelados y cabello castaño corto.

El castaño también era conocido como un matón, acompañado por los títeres que formaban el resto de su equipo, Sky Lark, Dove Bronzewing y Russel Thrush, y habían puesto sus ojos en Jaune en las últimas semanas.

El rubio suspiro internamente cuando su nombre había sido sorteado al azar para enfrentarse a Cardin hoy, y estaba recibiendo una paliza. Invocando su fuerza, Jaune se precipitó hacia adelante repentinamente en un esfuerzo por atrapar al estudiante más grande con la guardia baja, pero Cardin esquivó la maniobra y lanzó un poderoso golpe al escudo de Jaune que lo lanzo fuera de sus manos y al mismo tiempo mando al rubio al otro lado de la arena

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió a Cardin con solo su espada, bloqueando su espada con la empuñadura de la maza mientras el otro empujaba contra él. Mientras los músculos de Jaune temblaban bajo el peso del asalto de Cardin, el otro chico se inclinó hacia él y dijo en voz baja.

\- Esta es la parte en la que pierdes –

\- Sobre mi…cadáver... –

PUM

Cardin interrumpió al rubio con un rodillazo en el estómago que dobló a Jaune y le cortó la respiración. levantó la vista para ver a castaño elevándose sobre él, la maza preparada para caer en un golpe final aplastante.

\- ¡Cardin! ¡Eso es suficiente! – Glynda ordeno, deteniendo el partido. Se encendieron las luces cuando el decepcionado Cardin lanzó a Jaune una mirada sucia y bajó lentamente su arma.

La maestra subió al escenario y tocó su tableta, que se mostraba en una pantalla de visualización más grande sobre la arena. - Estudiantes, como pueden ver, el Aura del Sr. Arc ahora ha caído en rojo. En un duelo de estilo torneo, esto indicaría que ya no es apto para la batalla, y que el oficial puede detener al partido – Jaune sacó su pergamino personal y miró su nivel de Aura. Se había reducido a un rojo peligroso, en comparación con el resto de su equipo, que estaban todos en verde. - Sr. Arc, ya han pasado semanas – Glynda lo miro. - Por favor, trate de mirar su pergamino durante el combate. Medir tu Aura te ayudará a decidir cuándo es apropiado atacar, o cuándo es mejor pasar a una estrategia más ... defensiva. No queremos que sea devorado por un Beowolf, ahora, ¿verdad? –

\- Hable por usted misma – Cardin resopló mientras se alejaba.

Glynda se perdió su comentario cuando se volvió hacia la audiencia de estudiantes. - Recuerden todos, el Festival Vytal está a solo unos meses de distancia. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que los estudiantes de los otros reinos comiencen a llegar a Vale, ¡así que sigan practicando! – Ante las palabras, surgieron mini discusiones entre los estudiantes. Weiss sacudió sus puños con una sonrisa emocionada, Blake parecía estoica como siempre, Yang golpeaba sus puños en el aire con una amplia sonrisa y Ruby tuvo que reprimir el chillido de emoción que quería dejar salir, pero no obstante sonrió emocionada. - Aquellos que elijan competir en el torneo representarán a todo Vale – finalizó Glynda, antes de que sonara la campana y los estudiantes salieran de clases.

Pyrrha se sentó donde estaba, inmóvil, con un ceño triste grabado en su rostro mientras observaba a Jaune sentarse donde había caído, mirando las estadísticas del Pergamino en su mano y bajando la cabeza con desilusión.

\- 0 -

\- ¡Entonces! Allí estábamos, en medio de la noche ... – comenzó Nora siniestramente.

"Era de día", intervino Ren con cara de poker.

Blake estaba leyendo su libro como de costumbre y se estaba perdiendo la historia de Nora. Yang, sin embargo, estaba escuchando con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Estábamos rodeados de Urusai –

\- Eran Beowolfs –

\- ¡Docenas de ellos! –Nora exclamo mientras saltaba de su silla. Alrededor de la mesa, el resto de los equipos RWBY y JNPR estaban comiendo. Pyrrha y Ruby escucharon la historia de Nora con expresiones educadas de interés, Weiss, estaba limándose las uñas y Jaune estaba empujando la comida de un lado a otro en su plato con una mirada triste.

\- Dos de ellos – Ren corrigió otra vez.

Ruby y Pyrrha dejaron de escuchar la historia de Nora cuando vieron a Jaune, ambos con expresiones preocupadas por su comportamiento. Nora, ajena al dilema de su líder, continuó su historia.

\- ¡Pero no eran rival para nosotros! Y al final, Ren y yo los derribamos e hicimos un botin de Lien vendiendo abrigos de piel de Ursa! –

\- Ella ha estado teniendo este sueño recurrente durante casi un mes – Ren suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su taza.

\- Jaune, ¿estás bien? – Pyhrra pregunto preocupada. Jaune salió de sus pensamientos privados con un sobresalto.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí! ¿Por qué? –

\- Juane, no estas bien – Ruby intervino, también preocupada por su primer amigo de beacon.

\- Chicos, estoy bien. ¡En serio, miren! – Jaune le dirigió a sus amigos una sonrisa nerviosa y levantó el pulgar.

\- Jaune – dijo Pyrrha con insistencia, - Cardin te ha estado molestando desde la primera semana de clases –

\- ¿Quién? ¿Cardin Winchester? – Jaune se rio. - ¡No, a él solo le gusta perder el tiempo! ¡Ya sabes, bromas! –

\- Es un matón – dijo Ruby con naturalidad – Te intimida, Juane –

\- ¡Oh, por favor, di una vez que me ha 'intimidado'! –

\- Bueno, ¿qué hay de ayer cuando te quitó los libros de las manos en el pasillo? ¿O cuando él activó tu escudo para expandirse cuando estabas entrando en una habitación para que no entraras? ¿O cuando te encerró en tu propio casillero y te lanzó fuera del campus? –

Esta ultima se debe a que cada uno de los estudiantes se les asignó un casillero personal en el que podían almacenar sus armas o equipo de batalla para cuando fuera necesario que pudiera tener coordenadas para una ubicación específica programada en él y luego lanzarse a esa ubicación. Esto fue en caso de que cualquier excursión fuera del reino a lugares como el Bosque Esmeralda o Forever Fall se volviera fea y un estudiante se hubiera olvidado de traer su arma.

Como broma, mientras Glynda había estado explicando la función de los casilleros, Cardin rápidamente empujó a Jaune y escribió un conjunto aleatorio de coordenadas que lo lanzaron fuera del campus principal de Beacon.

Sin embargo, el chico rubio hizo caso omiso a los señalamientos con una sonrisa.

\- No aterricé lejos de la escuela –

\- Juane, sabes que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, puedes preguntar – Pyrrha le dirigió una mirada aguda y firme.

\- ¡Oh! – Nora exclamó mientras saltaba de su asiento de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro. - ¡Le romperemos las piernas! –

Mientras el grupo consideraba la… solución extrema de Nora, Jaune atrajo la atencion de todos otra vez. - ¡Chicos, de verdad, está bien! Además, no es como si fuera un imbécil para mí; es un imbécil para todos –

\- ¡Oh, eso duele! –

Un grito de dolor salió de la dirección de la mesa de CRDL.

Los equipos volvieron a mirar cómo Cardin agarraba una de las orejas de un lindo conejo fauno, de cabello castaño y tiraba dolorosamente de ella.

\- ¡Por favor deje hacer eso! – la chica Fauno pidio mansamente.

\- les dije que era real – Cardin rio por lo bajo, mirando a su equipo.

\- ¡Que raro! – Russel asintió con una sonrisa desagradable.

La sangre de Yang hirvió debajo de su piel al ver esa escena, Blake a su lado tampoco parecia estar mejor, aunque lo escondida bien. Pero su ira se apago al instante cuando un destello de recuerdo pasó sobre ella. Se giro hacia su hermanita, notando como su cara estaba ensombrecida por su capucha, lo cual no era una buena señal. Rápidamente se volvió hacia Ruby, con la intención de detenerla.

\- ¡Ruby, no lo hagas…! –

FIIIIIIUUUUSSH

Demasiado tarde. Ruby ya no estaba a su lado.

PUM PAM STOMP

CRASH

\- ¡GAH! - la cafetería se crispo al escuchar esta vez un grito más profundo, este lleno de agonía.

Yang se dio la vuelta alarmada ante el bramido, solo para encontrar a Ruby de pie en medio de los cuerpos caídos, su bota se convirtió en una gran amiga de la cara de Cardin, no podia ver su rostro, pero ya se daba una idea de lo furiosa que estaba, y por la expresión de terror de Cardin sus sospechas eran ciertas.

\- Patético matón – Murmuro ruby apretando mas su bota contra el rostro de Cardin, que para su gran incredulidad, dolor y frustracion no podia levantarse.

Yang se dio cuenta de que estaba reclutando el poder de la apariencia para aumentar la fuerza de sus patadas. También sabía que los muchachos estarían doloridos durante días, tal vez incluso semanas. Ninguna pena llenó su alma, sin embargo, se lo merecían. Una vez que Ruby terminó, los miembros del Equipo CRDL se quedo ahí tirado, gimiendo, y su líder estaba claramente noqueado, con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

El resto de la cafetería, salvo Yang, tenia dificultades para comprender de lo que acababa de ser testigo. Inmediatamente, la "ninja" se volvió hacia Yang en busca de respuestas, así como Weiss y el equipo JNPR.

\- Yang, ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué Ruby haría algo así? –

La rubia peleadora hizo una mueca, esto era algo que Ruby debía contar, no suya. Pero, por lo menos podría dar la versión "Happy family" para saciar la curiosidad de sus nuevos amigos y compañeras de equipo.

\- A Ruby….. le gusta proteger a las personas, y odia ver que las personas sean discriminadas o intimidadas, especialmente los fauno. Han visto cómo puede ser a veces. Es como si estuviera en trance cuando se pone así. – Yang solto un suspiró. – Teníamos amigos faunus en patch, ella siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlos…..y a veces iba por la borda – Le lanzó una mirada triste en dirección a su hermana, apretando los puños debajo de la mesa.

Con el tiempo, Ruby se calmó. Ella respiró, dentro y fuera, controlando su temperamento. Miró a la niña fauno shockeada, que se estremeció cuando Ruby se acercó.

\- Oye, oye, no voy a lastimarte – Lentamente se acercó a la niña, con los brazos ligeramente levantados para mostrar que no quería hacer daño. - Estás bien? – El fauno de cabello castaño asintió en respuesta. Ruby sonrió antes de caminar hacia ella. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

\- V-Velvet S-Scarlatina – Tartamudeó, todavía recuperándose de su asalto anterior.

\- Ese es un nombre lindo. Es un placer conocerte, Velvet – Ruby extendió su mano, ofreciéndose a estrecharle la mano. Velvet aceptó lentamente la mano ofrecida. - Soy Ruby Rose –

\- Señorita Rose, espero que pueda darme una explicación acerca de esto –

El nerviosismo reemplazo a su alegria al momento de escuchar esa inconfundible voz sebera decir nombre. Ruby se atrevió a mirar detrás de ella, tragando saliva cuando vio a la furiosa profesora Glynda Goodwitch cruzada de brazos debajo de su busto generoso, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- Oh, mierda….. – Se giró hacia Velvet y sostuvo ambas manos cerca de su pecho. - Aunque nuestro tiempo puede haber sido corto, muy corto, fue agradable conocerte, Velvet – Ruby sollozó, ahora temiendo por su vida.

\- 0 –

La usuaria de guadaña soltó un suspiro, saliendo de la oficina de la señorita Goodwitch. Estaba aliviada de solo haber recibido solo un regaño y una advertencia. Si bien no hizo nada malo, pelear fuera de la clase de combate estaba prohibido para los estudiantes.

Aun asi, eso no cambia el hecho de que lo volvería a hacer aun si las reglas dicen lo contrario. Porque sabia que era lo correcto, ¿Por qué estaría mal defender al que necesite ayuda? Los que merecían castigo eran esa banda de matones del equipo CRDL. Ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si viera eso.

\- Hey, Rubs –

La usuaria de guadaña se giro al escuchar esa voz, solo para ver a su hermana mayor acercarse a ella con su tipica sonrisa. Solo para abrazarla un momento después.

\- ¿te castigaron? –

\- no, solo fue una advertencia. Lo redujeron por defender a Velvet…..pero el equipo CRDL sera castigado después de que salgan de la enfermería –

\- hehehe, me alegro. Aunque no te los hubieras quedado todos para ti – Yang le hizo un puchero mortal. Ella también quería patearles el trasero.

\- lo siento…sabes como me pongo cuando veo algo asi – Ruby se disculpo con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas. Lo que provoca que Yang la abraze un poco mas contra sus pechos por lo adorable que se ve.

\- Eres simplemente adorable ~ - Yang arrullo a su hermana. – Te lo perdono si tu y yo salimos a vale y me compras un strawberry sunrise –

\- sin alcohol –

\- Mouuuu, esta bien. Mejor nos vamos, la clase del profesor Obleck va a comenzar –

\- 0 –

\- ¡Sí! Sí, antes de la Revolución de los Derechos de Faunus, más popularmente conocida como la Guerra de Faunus, la humanidad era muy firme en cuanto a colonizar el continente de la casa de fieras. ¡Cometer muchas, muchas atrocidades! ¡Como la esclavitud e incluso el intento de genocidio! – El Dr. Oobleck tomó un sorbo de su taza antes de correr frente a sus alumnos, - ¡Ahora! Si bien esto debe parecer historia antigua para muchos de ustedes, ¡es imperativo recordar que estos son eventos relativamente recientes! –

Jaune, sentado en la primera fila, estaba profundamente dormido en su escritorio. El Dr. Oobleck parecía no haberse dado cuenta todavía.

\- ¡Por qué las repercusiones de ellos y el siguiente levantamiento todavía se pueden ver hasta el día de hoy! – corrió hacia el centro de la habitación, - ¡Ahora! ¿Alguno de ustedes ha sido subyugado o discriminado por su herencia Fauno? –

Algunos de los estudiantes levantaron la mano, algunos más torpemente que otros.

\- ¡Terrible, simplemente terrible! – se lanzó a su escritorio, - ¡Denme los nombres al final de la clase y lo resolveré, me niego a dejar que la ignorancia quede sin control! ¡Recuerden, estudiantes, es precisamente este tipo de ignorancia lo que genera violencia! Quiero decir, yo es decir, ¡miren lo que le pasó al Colmillo Blanco! –

Tomó otro sorbo antes de volver corriendo al centro de la habitación.

\- ¿Cuál de ustedes, jóvenes académicos, puede decirme qué creen muchos teóricos que es el punto de inflexión en el tercer año de la guerra? –

Weiss levantó la mano.

\- ¿Si? –

\- ¡La batalla en Fort Castle! –

\- ¡Precisamente! – gritó, saltando un poco, - ¿Y quién puede decirme la ventaja que tenía Fauno sobre las fuerzas del general Lagune? –

Cardin arrojó una pelota de fútbol de papel a la cabeza de Jaune y lo despertó.

\- ¡Oye! – Jaune dijo mientras se despertaba.

El Dr. Oobleck se adelantó a Jaune, - ¡Sr. Arc! ¡Finalmente contribuye a la clase! ¡Esto es excelente! ¡Excelente! ¿Cuál es la respuesta? –

Jaune miró a su alrededor, - Uhhh ... La respuesta ... –miró a Pyrrha, - La ventaja ... del Fauno ... tenía sobre las fuerzas de ese tipo ... –

Pyrrha señaló sus ojos con una mano y tocó su libro de texto de Anatomía.

\- Um, b-binoculares! – Dijo Jaune, sonriendo torpemente.

Pyrrha apoyó la cabeza sobre su escritorio, suspirando mientras todos los demás se reían. Blake la miró y luego le dio una suave palmada en la cabeza. Ruby al lado de Blake parecía estar preocupada por su primer amigo en Beacon.

El Dr. Oobleck tomó otro trago de su bebida, - Muy gracioso, señor Arc –, miró a Cardin, que se reía más fuerte que los demás, - ¡Sr. Winchester! ¡Quizás le gustaría compartir sus pensamientos sobre el tema! –

Cardin se alisó el pelo, - Bueno, sé que es mucho más fácil entrenar a un animal que a un soldado –

\- Los Faunos no son animales, a diferencia de ti, que eres nada mas que un matón de cuarta – Ruby declaro sin pelos en la lengua, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Uuuuuhhhh – Los estudiantes sisearon ante el insulto al matón, que hizo enfurecer a Cardin.

\- ¿Quieres una paliza, enana? – Cardin gruño levantándose.

\- ¿Cómo la que te di en la cafetería y a tu equipo? No sabia que eras masoquista – Ruby le respondió, mirándolo con aburrimiento.

Cardin se sonrojo y gruño en respuesta, mientras que los demás estudiantes empezaban a reírse de el.

\- Pequeña pe…-

\- Sr. Winchester, le agradecería guardarse sus insultos a menos que quiera hacer un informe extra para la clase. Lo mismo usted señorita Rose, aprecio su intención, pero no es ni el momento, ni el lugar para darlas – El Doctor Oobleck bebió otro sorbo de su café.

\- Si señor – Ruby asintio, mientras que Yang a su otro lado acariciaba su espalda discretamente para calmarla. Mientras que Cardin solo gruño en respuesta, volviéndose a sentar en su asiento.

\- 0 -

 **(Mas tarde/Habitacion del equipo RWBY)**

 **-** ¿Ruby, que sucedió hoy? –

La usuaria de Guadaña, la cual usaba su pijama, estaba haciendo la tarea asignada por el doctor Oobleck se giro hacia Weiss que la veía expectante y seria. En menor medida, Blake parecía interesada en el porque de sus acciones, aunque el porque lo hacia era confuso. Yang, al otro lado de la habitación cepillaba su increíble cabello cuidadosamente. Pero, ella mantenía un oído en la conversación. Sabia que esto podría pasar.

\- ¿A que te refieres, Weiss? – Pregunto Ruby girándose para verla.

\- Tus acciones contra Winchester y su equipo, asi como tu rose con el en la clase del doctor Oobleck – Weiss declaro de forma firme, pero también en un tono que no mostraba reproche o molestia. – Pudiste habernos puesto en problemas –

-…..Lo entiendo, pero….simplemente no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados ¿No se supone que estamos aquí para eso? ¿Convertirnos en cazadoras, salvar vidas, defender a la gente? –

Weiss se quedo en silencio un momento por las palabras de Ruby, como si no supiera que decir o hacer.

\- ¿Es por algo personal? – Blake intervino esta vez. – Todos vimos como defendias a Velvet, en la clase todos vimos como te enfrentaste a Cardin cuando insulto a los faunos…¿Es por ellos? – el tono de la pelinegra tenia un borde mas…emocional y expectante del que habían oído.

Yang dejo de peinarse y miro a Ruby, esta sintió su mirada y la miro de vuelta. Ambas parecian tener una conversación con la mirada por unos instantes, antes de que ambas asintieran la una a la otra.

\- Es algo….personal – Ruby empezó un tanto insegura. – nunca me han gustado los matones….los odio – apretó un poco los puños. – Yo….tenia amigos Faunos en Patch…..también eran intimidados, lo odiaba…..acostumbraba a defenderlos. Aunque eso me metía en muchos problemas – se rio un poco y se rasco la nuca. – Es algo….que simplemente he llegado a hacer casi por instinto –

Weiss frunció el seño un poco, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerro. Antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar un poco.

\- Solo….intenta no meternos en problemas ¿Si? –

\- Hehehe, supongo que lo intentare – Ruby se rio y se levanto de la cama. – voy a salir un poco, vuelvo en un rato – se levanto, antes de salir de la habitación. Antes de parpadear al encontrarse con un muy deprimido Juane recostado frente a puerta de la habitación de su equipo.

\- Hey, Juane ¿Qué pasa? –

Sorprendido, Jaune se volvió para ver a Ruby en pijama, parada afuera de su propio dormitorio. Ella se rió de su cara de sorpresa. - ¿Sucede algo? ¿Olvidaste tu llave otra vez? –

\- ¡Oh, eh, no! –Dijo Jaune, buscando en su bolsillo su Pergamino. - ¡Aquí esta! – dijo con una risa tímida.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué has hecho últimamente? – Ruby preguntó, buscando información. El parecía mas deprimido que antes.

\- Yo, eh ... – Jaune se detuvo. Estaba cansado de guardar su secreto. Pero, era vergonzoso admitir que entro a esta prestigiosa escuela con transcripciones falsas. El pudo soltarlo con Pyrrha en un ataque de frustración. Tal vez… Si pudiera hablar con alguien sobre eso con confianza, sería Ruby. Con un suspiro, empezó a hablar. - Me equivoqué. Hice algo que no debería haber hecho, y ahora Cardin me tiene atado, y Pyrrha ni siquiera me habla, y ... – Soltó un suspiro. - Estoy empezando a pensar que venir a esta escuela fue una mala idea – Se deslizó por el exterior de su puerta hacia el piso, con la cara hacia abajo. - Soy un fracaso –

\- No –

\- ¿No? – Jaune levantó la vista, sorprendido por la simple respuesta.

\- ¡No! – Ruby miró a su amiga y pensó en su conversación con Ozpin el primer día de clases. - Ahora eres un líder, Jaune. No tienes permitido ser un fracaso –

\- Pero ... ¿y si soy un fracaso en ser un líder? –

\- ¡No! – Ella respondió de nuevo.

A pesar de sí mismo, Jaune se echó a reír mientras se deslizaba a su lado en el suelo. - ¿Sabes?, no eres la persona más fácil para hablar sobre este tipo de cosas –

\- Nop – Ruby sonrió. Poniéndose serio, miró al caballero rubio a su lado. - Jaune, puedes haber sido un fracaso antes, por cualquier razón que sea. ... – Jaune se hundió con un gemido. - Pero, no puedes ser uno ahora. ¿Sabes por qué? –

\- ¿Porque ...? – Jaune comenzó, esperando su respuesta.

\- Porque ya no se trata solo de ti. Tienes un equipo ahora, Jaune. ¡Ambos lo hacemos! Y si fallamos, los traeremos con nosotros. Es una carga que ambos llevamos ahora – Ruby se levantó y lo miró con las manos en las caderas. - Tenemos que poner a nuestros compañeros de equipo primero, y a nosotros mismos en segundo lugar. Tu equipo merece un gran líder, Jaune. Y creo que puedes ser tú – Caminó hacia por el pasillo, antes de mirar al rubio por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa. - Buenas noches, Juane. Piensa en lo que dije –

Por primera vez en unas pocas semanas, Jaune se sintió realmente animado por las palabras de Ruby. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su puerta, con la mano sobre el pomo. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, su pergamino zumbó. Jaune lo tomó y suspiró cuando vio un nuevo mensaje de Cardin.

\- _¡_ _Hola, es tu amigo Cardin! – Ll_ egó el mensaje - _Sé que probablemente estés ocupado con el proyecto Dust que te di, pero voy a necesitar que salgas a buscarme una bolsa de avispas Rapier –_ Jaune dio un grito asustado. - _Y asegúrate de que tengan algunos aguijones_ realmente _grandes. Es importante, así que no arruines esto –_ Con eso, el mensaje terminó.

Con un suspiro cansado, Jaune se guardó el pergamino y se volvió hacia el pasillo, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a atrapar una bolsa de avispas Rapier.

\- 0 -

Mas tarde, la profesora Glynda guiaba al equipo RWBY y al equipo JNPR a través del bosque de Forever Fall, dejando escapar un suspiro molesto por la nariz cuando el equipo CDRL chilló como las molestias que eran, recordándole que también estaban en la misma misión. Sin embargo, no habría sido práctico para ella expresarlo, no podía esperar para alejarse de ellos cuanto antes.

\- El bosque puede ser hermoso en esta época del año, estudiantes – e detuvo en medio de un claro bañado en los tonos rojos del bosque. – pero eso no significa que el peligro no esté al acecho en las sombras, esperando para un momento oportuno para atacar. Por lo tanto, les insto a que sean cautelosos. El profesor Peach les ha pedido que recojan algunas muestras de savia de los árboles. Solo estoy aquí como supervisora y para asegurarme de que todos salgan de aquí con seguridad. Asi que adelante – terminó, permitiendo que los equipos realizaran su tarea.

Los equipos se dividieron, cada uno empezando a recolectar la savia de los arboles. Ruby estaba a punto de ponerse sus confiables audifonos para escuchar musica mientras trabajaba, hasta suspiro solemne desvió su atención. A su derecha, vio a Pyrrha, con la cara inclinada por la preocupación.

¿Debería ir y preguntarle qué estaba mal?

Quizás era mejor si ella se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos. Parecía un problema personal con el que tenía que lidiar sola. Por otro lado, ella era su amiga…no han tenido mucha interacción, pero si sabia que la pelirroja era una chica amable y cordial con todos. Bueno, decidido entonces.

\- Pyrrha, ¿pasa algo malo?– Ruby preguntó, genuinamente preocupada mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

La pelirroja saltó ligeramente ante la voz, volviéndose para ver a Ruby detrás de ella. - Oh, Ruby, no te escuché acercarte –

\- tranquila ¿Estás bien? –

\- Lo estoy – Sus labios contaban una historia, pero sus ojos contaban otra historia.

\- Es por Juane ¿verdad? – Los ojos plateados se entrecerraron con sospecha. A lo que los ojos de Pyrrha se ensancharon un poco. – El….me conto que hizo algo mal ayer….y se veia muy deprimido –

La pelirroja bajo la mirada un poco. Estaba muy preocupada por su líder.

\- Es….es que….

\- Tranquila, no tienes que decirme si no quieres…..deberíamos volver a nuestra misión – Ruby sonrió a Pyrrha, en un gesto consolador. - Podemos pasar el rato mientras recolectamos las muestras –

\- Eso sería agradable, pero primero debería volver a mi equipo –

\- Oh esta bien. – Ruby dejó caer su mano y vio a Pyrrha irse. – Y tranquila, Juane puede ser un poco….tonto, pero es un gran chico –

La pelirroja la miro por encima de su hombro con una mínima sonrisa, antes de asentir y seguir su camino.

\- ¡Pyrrha! – Nora junto con Ren corrieron hacia la pelirroja, lo que la hizo sonreír un poco mas. Solo para fruncir el seño al ver que su líder no se veía por ningún lado –

\- Hola chicos, ¿Dónde esta Juane? –

\- El esta con Cardin otra vez –

Pyrrha frunció el seño, pero antes de que pudiera comentar más, un grito resonó dentro del bosque. En la distancia, los miembros del Equipo CRDL corrían hacia ellos, menos su líder. Los frascos y la savia se olvidaron cuando todos se centraron en las tres figuras. Una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente, vieron la expresión asustada en cada cara. Uno de los miembros que huyeron, Russle Thrush, tuvo el desafortunado destino de chocar con Yang, quien lo tiró por el cuello.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? –

\- ¡Es Cardin, una Ursa lo está atacando! – El niño asustado gritó. La sangre de Pyrrha se congeló, ¡Juane estaba con Cardin!

Yang dejó que Russel cayera en la tierra, observando mientras se escabullía. - Cobarde – Miró a Ruby, la cual asintio a cambio.

\- ¡Escuchen, todos! – Declaró Ruby, ganando la atención de los demás. - Pyrrha, Weiss, estás conmigo – Se volvió hacia su hermana y su compañero. - Blake, Yang, los necesito a los dos como respaldo en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas. Enviaré una señal en caso de que necesitemos ayuda – los dos asintieron en comprensión. - Nora y Ren, vayan a informar a la profesora Goodwitch sobre la situación – Obedeciendo las órdenes, Nora y Ren se dispusieron a encontrar a Goodwitch.

\- ¡Muy bien, chicas! ¡Tenemos una Ursa que matar! – Algo peligroso brilló en los ojos de Ruby mientras corría por el camino que venía el equipo de Cardin, sus camaradas luchaban por mantenerse al día gracias a su semblanza.

En un gran claro, Jaune luchó con la Ursa. Moviéndose y defendiéndose bajo sus poderosas garras, deteniéndose cuando encontró las aberturas más pequeñas. Al llegar, Ruby y Weiss estaban ansiosos por ayudarlo, pero Pyrrha las detuvo su intento.

\- Esperen – ambas miraron confusas a la pelirroja, pero asintieron.

CLANK

Jaune rodó bajo una enorme garra, su escudo se levantó cuando la Osa se movió para pisotearlo. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Jaune fue capaz de empujar a la bestia y la hizo tropezar hacia atrás antes de ponerse de pie, apretando con fuerza su espada y escudo.

Decir que estaban impresionados con la destreza de lucha de Jaune sería quedarse corto. Se estaba defendiendo de la Ursa, golpe por golpe. Nadie hubiera pensado que hubiera sido tan hábil en una pelea, dadas sus batallas anteriores.

La preocupación reemplazó la admiración cuando el monstruo recibió un golpe, derribando a Jaune, pero se recuperó rápidamente y levantó su escudo, preparándose para otro ataque. La bestia rugió y cargó, atacando a la rubia una vez más.

Al darse cuenta de que Jaune había demostrado su temple, Pyrrha levantó sutilmente su mano, mientras un brillo negro cubria.

La Ursa intentó otro golpe de garra, que Jaune bloqueó sin notar como su escudo se movio sutilmente un poco mas hacia arriva, deteniendo con éxito el ataque de la bestia. Con la defensa rota, Jaune movio la pata de la criatura a un lado y balanceó su espada en un arco creciente…

 **SLASH**

Cortando la cabeza de la ursa.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué fue eso? – Ruby parpadeo confundida. Un minuto Jaune estaba siendo derrotado, luego al siguiente empujó hacia atrás la Ursa con facilidad y la decapitó. - ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? –

\- Me inclino a estar de acuerdo – Weiss dijo, igualmente confundido.

\- Bueno, Ruby tiene su velocidad, Weiss sus sellos – Pyrrha se giró para mirar a las dos chicas. – Mi semblanza es ... polaridad –

\- Impresionante. Debe ser bastante eficiente durante el combate – Dijo Weiss.

\- Polaridad ... – repitió Ruby, concentrándose en volver a Jaune mientras recuperaba el aliento. - Cool–

Pyrrha sonrió levemente y respondió: - ¿Podríamos ... mantener nuestro pequeño secreto? – Ella desapareció entre los árboles, y Ruby y Weiss compartieron una sonrisa comprensiva mientras la seguían.

Jaune, cansado por su pelea, se inclinó y extendió una mano hacia Cardin. El cual tomó la mano con cautela mientras lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie, todavía cubierto por la savia. - Mierda, Jaune – dijo lentamente con un nuevo respeto por el chico rubio, con una leve sonrisa en su _rostro._

Jaune miró a su matón a los ojos y dijo amenazadoramente: - N _unca_ _más_ _te_ metas con mi equipo, mis amigos, _nunca_ más –

Cardin retrocedió con leve temor cuando Jaune dejó que sus palabras flotaran en el aire. Sin decir nada más, Jaune se apartó del matón y salió del claro.

\- 0 –

Ozpin en su asiento, detrás de su escritorio con Glynda parada a su lado miraba al equipo CRDN con el seño fruncido. El equipo de matones de Beacon estaba algo asustado frente a la mirada indescifrable del director.

\- Espero que se den cuenta de sus acciones este día, caballeros. Por una de sus "Bromas". Pusieron estudiantes en peligro, y No solo eso, hemos recibido múltiples quejas de sus ataques contra nuestros estudiantes faunos. Los profesores han manifestado sus inconformidades con sus acciones – el director se levanto mirándolos con seriedad. - Se dan cuenta de lo que esto significa ¿Verdad? –

El equipo se estremeció ante la mirada del director de Beacon, sus ojos reflejaban decepción y una pisca de ira fría.

Estaban jodidos.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **¡Espero que les gustara amigos, el siguiente capitulo iniciara la aventura en Vale, y la llegada de cierta chica pelinaranja que acaba de volver en el volumen en curso. Espero que les guste, aun no se si dividirlo en un capitulo o dos. Oh bueno, ya lo sabran. Nos vemos en la proxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡¿Cómo están amigos?! Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia, con el que termino el volumen 1 de RWBY. Espero que lo disfruten. Pero antes, responderé un comentario.**

 **The black knight zero: Gracias, en verdad te agradezco que me dieras tantos consejos y me señalaras esos errores. También te agradezco tu sincera opinión de los cambios de Ruby, en lo posible quiero evitar que sea una Mary sue. Espero que te guste el cap y si tienes mas puntos para señalar, déjamelos en la review.**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** Crescent Rose – : Humano

\- **Crescent Rose – Grim, Seres de gran poder o movimientos especiales.**

 **-** _Crescent Rose – pensamientos y flashbacks_

 **Renuncias: No poseo RWBY; Todos los derechos van a los legendarios Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth. Tampoco poseo ninguna de la música o elementos de otras series o medios que se mostraran en esta historia.**

\- 0 -

 **Capítulo 8: la extraviada y batalla en los muelles.**

 **-** ¿Ejercicio de equipo? – Weiss arqueo una ceja elegantemente, mirando curiosa a su líder que sonreía con las manos en sus caderas.

\- Así es, el festival de Vital esta a unos meses – Ruby dijo a su equipo. Weiss acababa de terminar la tarea del profesor Port, Blake como siempre leía un libro y Yang de igual forma peinaba su tan amado cabello. – Creo que seria buena idea que además de los entrenamientos regulares, hagamos mas actividades juntas. Para conocernos mejor –

 _\- Un equipo es mas que solo un montón de tipos que hace misiones, son una unidad, casi puedes llamarlo una segunda familia, enana –_

Nuevamente, las palabras de su tío Qrow resultaron ser ciertas. Para un borracho como el, no había duda en su mente que era alguien muy sabio y con experiencia.

\- ¡Oh, me encanta esa idea! ~ - Yang canturreo mas que dispuesta, mientras dejaba su peine en su gaveta y se dirigía a su hermanita. - ¡Podemos salir, divertirnos, beber un poco….excepto tu, Rubs. Nada de bebida para ti ~ - Ni en un millón de años dejaría que su dulce y linda hermanita se acercara a un club, bar o establecimiento que venda alcohol.

Ruby le dio un puchero, claramente ofendida.

\- Tengo 15, Yang. No voy a beber. No creo que me dejen entrar a un club de todas formas –

\- No…..me parece mala idea ~ - Weiss respondió por su parte, con un rubor en sus mejillas. Ella esta intentando ser mas amable y cordial con su equipo, sus compañeras, sus…..amigas. aun era muy extraño para ella, por eso estaba dispuesta a conocerlas mejor e incluso a probar cosas nuevas….siempre que no fuera algo vulgar.

-...No estoy en contra – Agrego Blake sin despegar los ojos de su libro. Su arco se movió un poco. No es su tipo de actividad usual para divertirse, prefiere leer su "maravillosa obra de arte" Ninjas of love, pero si era un ejercicio de equipo, esta de acuerdo en ir.

\- ¡Bien! ~ Ruby se animo y alzo su puño en victoria de forma algo infantil. - ¡Mañana iremos a Vale! ~ -

Tenían un fin de semana sin tareas, ni clases, solo para divertirse y conocerse mejor. Su objetivo es que su equipo se acerque aun mas.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

\- 0 –

 **(Vale/Al día siguiente)**

No importa de qué parte de Remnant viniste, el Festival Vytal siempre fue una época divertida y emocionante del año. Un evento para celebrar la unidad y la creatividad, el festival se había creado por primera vez hace casi ochenta años al final de la Gran Guerra. Vale, Vacuo, Atlas y Mistral se habían unido para negociar la paz en la pequeña isla de Vytal, en la costa de Sannus, y se habían establecido las cuatro academias de cazadores: Beacon en Vale, Haven en Mistral, Atlas en Atlas y Shade en Vacuo

Hoy en día, el festival Vytal fue un torneo de una semana que tuvo lugar hacia fines del segundo semestre del año escolar. Los estudiantes vendrían de todo Remnant para probar sus habilidades en el torneo, equipos de todas las academias y todos los reinos. Se habia construido una gran arena flotante conocida como Amity Coliseum y era capaz de viajar a cualquiera de los cuatro reinos, ya que el alojamiento cambiaba de año en año. Este año, el festival se realizaba en Beacon, y aunque todavía faltaban unos meses, los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar hoy y vivirían en Beacon como estudiantes de intercambio hasta que comenzara el torneo.

Ruby, Blake, Yang y un emocionado Weiss caminaron por los muelles, donde comenzaban a aparecer barcos llenos de estudiantes visitantes. Una gran pancarta que dice _"Bienvenidos a Vale"_ colgaba sobre la entrada al muelle y los estudiantes comenzaron a desembarcar de los barcos en masa.

\- ¡El Festival Vytal! ¡Oh, esto es absolutamente maravilloso – Weiss exclamó inusualmente emocionada, mientras levantaba las manos en el aire.

\- No creo haberte visto sonreír tanto, Princesa – comento Ruby con una risita. – Hasta da un poco de miedo –

\- ¿Como no podría sonreír? – Weiss se giro hacia su líder. - ¡Un festival dedicado a las culturas del mundo! ¡Habrá bailes! ¡Desfiles! ¡Un torneo! ¡Oh, la cantidad de planificación y organización que entra en un evento como este es simplemente impresionante! –

\- Realmente sabes cómo tomar algo bueno y hacer que suene aburrido – Yang se llevo las manos a su nuca con un suspiro mientras caminaban.

\- ¡Cállate! –

Se detuvieron al borde del muelle y escucharon los sonidos de los barcos atracando en el muelle de Vale.

\- Recuérdame nuevamente por qué pasamos nuestro viernes por la tarde visitando los estúpidos muelles – dijo Yang con una expresión aburrida, abrazando a su hermanita por atrás – Se supone que era una salida para divertirse, no para oler pescado ~ - ella conocía mejores sitios en Vale para divertirse, incluso algunos donde su amada hermanita podría entrar.

\- Porque la princesa insistió en pasar por los muelles primero y….Uf, en serio apesta – Ruby acordó, tapándose la nariz por el nauseabundo olor. – Al menos a Blake le gusta –

\- Ruby, me gusta comer pescado. El olor es una historia diferente – Blake la corrigió con una poker face perfecta.

\- He oído que los estudiantes de Vacuo hoy llegarán hoy en barco. Y, como representante de Beacon, siento que es mi solemne deber darles la bienvenida a este hermoso reino – Weiss parecía imperturbable por el olor mientras ajustaba elegantemente su cabello.

\- Traducción: quiere espiar a la competencia y ver qué están empacando para el torneo ~ Yang "tradujo" las palabras de la heredera con una sonrisa descarada.

\- ¡No tienes prueba de eso! – Weiss lo negó rápidamente. El resto del equipo la miro con cara de palo.

\- Es mas que obvio, Ice Queen ~ –

\- Mi semblanza puede ser oscura, pero eso es sombrío –

\- Princesa, como líder de este equipo, no permitiré que mi compañero haga trampa –

\- ¡N-No es trampa! Es ... ¡Recopilar información! – Weiss intento defenderse, pero nadie le creyó. Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Ruby noto algo por el rabillo de su ojo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rubs? ~ - Yang como siempre, fue la primera en notarlo.

\- Miren eso –

El resto de su equipo volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba mirando. Una tienda marcada con cinta amarilla de la policía, con dos detectives dentro que estaban inspeccionando la ventana frontal destrozada del negocio.

Ruby seguida por su equipo, se acercó a uno de los detective que estaba anotando notas sobre la escena en un bloc de notas.

\- ¿Que pasó aquí, oficial? –

\- Robo – el detective, - Es la segunda tienda de polvo atacada esta semana – Para sí mismo. - Este lugar se está convirtiendo en una jungla – murmuro otra vez, acercándose a su compañero.

\- Eso es terrible – dijo Yang con el ceño fruncido. El equipo comenzó a alejarse, esto ya era asunto de la policía, pero lograron escuchar un poco de información extra.

\- ¡Dejaron todo el dinero otra vez! – Dijo el segundo detective.

 _\- ¿Eh?_ – Pensó Ruby, entrecerrando los ojos ¿un robo en el que no se llevan el dinero? No tiene sentido para ella…a menos de que busquen robar algo mas.

\- Si, simplemente no tiene sentido – El primer detective sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Quién necesita tanto polvo? –

\- No sé, ¿un ejército? –

\- ¿Estás pensando en el Colmillo Blanco? –

El otro detective encontró su mirada con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba las gafas. – Estoy pensando que no nos pagan lo suficiente –

\- ¡Hmph! ¡El Colmillo Blanco! – Weiss dijo con disgusto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - ¡Qué horrible grupo de degenerados! –

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Blake miró a Weiss con una repentina ira en sus ojos.

Weiss se volvió hacia su compañera de equipo con una mirada de incredulidad.

\- ¿Mi problema? Simplemente no me importan los psicopatas criminales –

\- El Colmillo Blanco no son un grupo de psicópatas – dijo Blake, cruzándose de brazos. - Son un grupo de faunos desorientados –

\- ¿Desorientados _? –_ Weiss repitió incrédula. - ¡Quieren borrar a la humanidad de la faz de la tierra! –

\- Está bien, ¡entonces están MUY desorientados! – Blake se defendió. - De cualquier manera, eso no explica por qué robarían una tienda de polvo en el medio del centro de Vale –

\- ... Blake tiene razón. Además, la policía nunca atrapó al tipo de Torchwick con el que me encontré hace unos meses. Tal vez fue él – Ruby agrego, intentando calmar las aguas.

\- ¡Eso todavía no cambia el hecho de que el Colmillo Blanco son un montón de escoria! ¡Esos Fauno solo saben cómo mentir, engañar y robar! –

Antes de que Blake se enojara más, Yang intentó interrumpir.

\- Eso no es necesariamente cierto... –

\- ¡Oye, detengan a ese Fauno! –

Las chicas miraron hacia uno de los botes, donde dos miembros de la tripulación perseguían a un niño de su edad con cabello dorado y una cola de mono. El corría por la cubierta del bote, saltó a la barandilla y miró a sus perseguidores.

\- ¡Gracias por el viaje, muchachos! – El fauno se echó a reír cuando saltó del bote, aterrizando perfectamente en el muelle, antes de correr.

\- ¡No eres un buen polizón! – gritó uno de los marineros tras él.

Desde un poste de luz, el niño Fauno colgaba de su cola mientras pelaba un plátano.

-Oye, un mal polizón ¡Si lo fuera, hubiera sido atrapado! – le gritó con una sonrisa. – ¡Soy un gran polizón! –

Los detectives de la escena del crimen vinieron a ver cuál era la conmoción. Al ver al estudiante colgando frente a ellos, no dudaron en intervenir.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Baja de allí en este instante! –

SPLASH

Un momento después, una cáscara de plátano golpeó al detective en la cara, y él gruñó.

El Fauno se levantó riendo y saltó de la farola, con los detectives siguiéndolo de cerca, el equipo RWBY lo observó mientras se corría junto a ellos, Blake se sorprendió un poco cuando el le guiñó un ojo al pasar.

\- Bueno, Ice Queen….. – Yang empezo con una sonrisa. - querías ver la competencia, y ahí está – Bromeo la peleadora.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que observarlo! – la heredera exclamo mientras salía corriendo tras los detectives y el niño Fauno. Ruby y Yang lo siguieron, Blake se tomó un momento para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, antes de correr detrás de sus amigas.

Weiss dobló una esquina tras los detectives, pero….

PUM

De repente se topó con una chica que caminaba por la acera. Weiss miró hacia adelante cuando el niño saltó al techo de un edificio bajo y desapareció, mientras los detectives abandonaron su persecución.

\- ¡No! ¡Se escapó! – Weiss grito decepcionada.

\- Um, ¿Weiss? – Yang señaló a la chica debajo de la albina.

Weiss, finalmente dándose cuenta de que es _,_ lanzó un grito de sorpresa y se levantó de repente cuando la niña le sonrió extrañamente. La niña parecía tener más o menos su edad, con el pelo rizado y anaranjado, atado con un lazo rosa y pecas en sus mejillas, así como un par de overoles grises. Su pequeño vestido se extendía hasta sus pantalones negros con una franja verde en el costado. La niña no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse mientras sonreía alegremente al Equipo RWBY.

\- ¡Saludos! ~ - Dijo la chica de forma brillante y alegre.

\- Um, Hola – Ruby le devolvió el saludo, tratando de ser amigable, pero ligeramente confundida ante el extraño comportamiento de esta chica.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Yang, también desconcertado.

\- Maravillosamente ~ Dijo la niña, aún sin levantarse. - ¡Gracias por preguntar! –

Los amigos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose por las acciones inusuales de la niña.

\- ¿Quieres levantarte? – Pregunto Yang con algo de cautela.

La niña en el suelo inclinó la cabeza como si pensara, luego sonrió de nuevo.

\- ¡Si! ~

Con eso dicho, la chica extraña saltó a una posición de pie. El equipo se alejó un paso de ella, todavía un poco extrañadas por la chica inusual.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Penny! – La chica pelirroja dijo con esa misma sonrisa brillante. - ¡Es un placer conocerlas! –

\- Hola, Penny, Soy Ruby – Se presento Ruby con una sonrisa, intentando ser amistosa con la chica.

\- Soy Weiss –

\- Blake –

\- ¿Estás segura de que no te golpeaste la cabeza? – el codo de Blake golpeó a Yang en el costado. - Oh, soy Yang –

\- ¡Es un placer conocerlas! –

\- Ya dijiste eso – comentó Weiss. Penny hizo otra pausa, pareciendo confundida por primera vez, antes de sonreir nuevamente.

\- ¡ya veo! –

\- Bueno, perdón por haber chocado contigo – Weiss se disculpó antes de comenzar a alejarse, seguida del equipo.

\- Cuídate, amiga – Ruby la miro por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa, antes de seguir su camino. Ninguno de ellas se dio cuenta cuando la cara de Penny adoptó de repente una expresión de sorpresa, con los ojos ensanchados y la boca abierta.

El equipo se alejó, buscando entre ellos una explicación.

\- Ella era un poco…..extraña – Murmuro Yang por lo bajo al resto de su equipo.

\- Ahora, ¿a dónde se fue ese fauno rufián? – Weiss volvió a mirar hacia adelante, solo para detenerse sorprendido con el resto del equipo cuando notaron quién estaba frente a ellos.

\- ¿Como me llamaste? – Penny preguntó con la esperanza llena de ojos en su rostro. Aparentemente, la chica había aparecido frente al equipo, y Weiss miró hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en el lugar por donde la habían dejado.

¡¿Cómo se movió tan rápido sin que lo notaran?!

\- ¡Oh, lo siento mucho! ¡No pensé que me escucharías! – Yang, se disculpó rápidamente. Pensando que el comentario fue dirigido a ella.

\- No, no tú – Penny negó con simpleza, mientras caminaba entre los otros miembros del equipo y se detenía cara a cara con Ruby. – Tu –

\- ¿Yo? No sé, qué, yo, eh ..Escucha, si te ofendí o algo…. –

\- ¡Me llamaste amiga! ~ – aclaro Penny a la confundida Rose. - ¿Realmente soy tu amiga? –Preguntó con una expresión esperanzada.

\- Oh, eso… - Ruby, insegura de cómo responder, se tomó un momento mientras miraba por encima del hombro de la niña. Weiss, Blake y Yang estaban sacudiendo sus cabezas o sus manos en varios gestos de "¡No!" Sin embargo, Yang le dijo que debía ser mas….abierta a otros y hacer mas amigos. En beacon ya ha hecho un buen trabajo…¿Qué daño podría hacer? No parecía alguien mala, solo un poquito rara.

\- ¡S-sí, claro! ¿Por qué no? –

PAM PAM

PAM

Yang, Weiss y Blake cayeron cómicamente al suelo, mientras Penny sonrió y se rio mientras aplaudía. - ¡Sensacional! ¡Podemos pintarnos las uñas, probarnos ropa y hablar de chicos lindos! –

\- _¡Eso nunca pasara! ~ -_ Yang se levanto con sus ojoa brillando de rojo intenso _. - ¡Ningun chico se acercara a MI rubs! ~ -_

\- h-Hehehe, claro. Podemos hacer esas cosas – Ruby soltó un risita nerviosa, mientras el resto de su equipo se levantaba.

\- Tu misma te metiste en la boca del lobo, Ruby – dijo la heredera secamente.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haces en Vale? – Yang le preguntó a la aparente nueva amiga de su hermanita, intentando ser amistosa con la extraña chica.

\- Estoy aquí para pelear en el torneo – dijo Penny con voz decidida.

\- Espera – dijo Weiss con incredulidad. - ¿Estas peleando en el torneo? –

\- Estoy lista para el combate – Penny dijo con un lindo saludo militar.

\- Perdóname, pero apenas te ves capaza de luchar – Weiss comento secamente, llevando una mano a su cadera.

\- Dice la chica con un vestido – Blake resoplo sin piedad.

\- ¡Es una falda de combate! – Weiss protestó con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Por fin, alguien lo entiende! – Ruby alzo los puños en victoria, completamente de acuerdo con la heredera y ambas se dieron un alto cinco.

De repente, un destello de realización apareció en la cara de Weiss. Se volvió hacia Penny y la agarró por los hombros.

\- Espera un minuto. Si estás aquí para el torneo, ¿eso significa que conoces a ese delincuente de cola de mono? –

\- ¿Quién? – Penny inclino su cabeza de forma adorable.

\- ¡El sucio Fauno del bote! – Weiss literalmente saco un burdo dibujo del fauno mono de la nada.

\- ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo de hacer eso? – Ruby pregunto con un gotón en la nuca. En serio, ¿de donde lo saco?

\- ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? –

\- ¿Eh? – Weiss dijo mientras se volvía hacia Blake.

Blake tenía una expresión extrañamente enojada mientras se acercaba a Weiss. - ¡Deja de llamarlo delincuente! ¡Deja de llamarlo degenerado! ¡Es una persona! –

Weiss soltó a Penny y se volvió hacia Blake con una mirada indignada y burlona. – Oh lo siento. – señaló un cubo de basura cercano. - ¿Le gustaría que dejara de referirme al bote de basura como un bote de basura? – Luego señalo una farola. - ¿O a esta farola como una farola? –

\- ¡Basta! – Gruño Blake, ahora visiblemente furiosa.

\- ¿Detener qué? ¡Claramente violó la ley! Dale tiempo, probablemente se unirá a esos otros Fauno en el Colmillo Blanco –

\- ¡Ugh! ¡Eres una pequeña mocosa ignorante! – Blake dijo mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Soy tu compañero de equipo! – Weiss retrocedió ante el inesperado insulto, pero rápidamente fue tras de Blake.

\- ¡Ere _s_ una niña crítica! – Blake escupió de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué demonios te hace decir eso? –

\- ¡El simple hecho de que clasifiques a ese chico Fauno con un grupo terrorista basado únicamente en su especie te hace tan canalla como crees que es! –

La discusión cada vez se hacia mas grande, mientras Ruby y Yang observaban torpemente desde el costado.

\- Umm, creo que probablemente deberíamos irnos – Dijo Yang lentamente, claramente incomoda.

\- Yo…..creo que tienes razón, Yang – Ruby asintió, con una mirada incomoda. No sabia que debía hacer, ¿Debía meterse en la discusión usando su autoridad como líder? ¿debía dejarlas continuar hasta que se desahoguen y lo resuelvan por su cuenta? - _¡Aaaaarrrggghh, ¿Qué debo hacer?! –_

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Penny preguntó detrás de Ruby con una sonrisa brillante, felizmente inconsciente del conflicto que se desarrollaba ante ella.

\- ¡Entonces lo admites! ¡El Colmillo Blanco _es_ solo un grupo radical de terroristas! – Weiss lanzó.

\- Eso no es lo que quise decir, ¡y lo sabes! – Blake replicó.

\- ¡Muy bien, suficiente! – Exclamo Ruby parando la discusión de golpe. Las miro a ambas y suspiro. – Si van a seguir….al menos que no sea aquí –

Su ejercicio de integración de equipo…..fue un rotundo fracaso.

\- 0 -

La tensión aún estaba en su apogeo cuando el equipo se retiró a su dormitorio para pasar la noche, la ventana abierta permitió que la luz brillante de la luna y el aire fresco de la noche entraran en la habitación. Sin embargo, la brisa fresca no hizo nada para calmar los ánimos de Blake o Weiss.

\- ¡No entiendo por qué esto está causando tal problema! – Weiss no entendía porque su compañera de equipo defendía a un grupo criminal.

\- ¡Ese es el problema! – Blake respondió.

\- Te das cuenta de que estás defendiendo una organización que odia a la humanidad, ¿verdad? ¡Los Fauno del Colmillo Blanco son pura maldad! – La heredera declaró mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¡No existe el mal puro! ¿Por qué crees que odian tanto a la humanidad? ¡Es debido a personas como Cardin, personas como _tu,_ que obligan al Colmillo Blanco a tomar medidas tan drásticas! – Blake la igualo, dando su propio argumento.

\- ¿Gente como yo? –

\- ¡Eres una racista! – Blake dijo con ira.

\- _¡SOY UNA VICTIMA! –_ Weiss rara vez gritaba, incluso cuando estaba molesto, y eso hizo que todos en la sala se detuvieran por unos segundos. La heredera suspiró y se acercó a Blake, su tono más bajo que antes. - ¿Quieres saber porque desprecio al Colmillo Blanco? ¿Por qué no confío particularmente en el Fauno? – Se giró hacia la ventana, apoyada contra ella mientras miraba el cielo nocturno. - Es porque han estado en guerra con mi familia durante años. Verdadera guerra. Desde que tengo memoria, la compañía de mi abuelo ha tenido un blanco pintado en la espalda. Y desde que era niña, he visto desaparecer a amigos de la familia; miembros de la junta, ejecutados; un vagón de tren lleno de polvo, Robado. Y todos los días, mi padre volvía a casa furioso. Y eso hizo una infancia muy dura – ella puntuó la declaración con un golpe de su puño sobre la palabra _dura._

Ruby, notando el puño cerrado de su compañero, se movió para consolarla. - Weiss, yo….- comenzó, intentando decir algo para reconfortarla…..pero nada se le ocurría.

La heredera entendía lo que Ruby quería hacer, ella honestamente estaba conmovida, incluso agradecida por el gesto. En su hogar, eran pocos los que se preocupaban por ella lo suficiente para si quiera intentar consolarla. Pero….la ira y la frustración aun estaba ahí y no podía calmarla aun con ello.

\- No – Weiss aparto la mano de su lider y se volvió hacia Blake, con un nuevo veneno en su voz.- ¿Quieres saber por qué desprecio al Colmillo Blanco? – La heredera pregunto/Exigió. - ¡Es porque son un montón de mentirosos, ladrones y _asesinos! –_ Exclamo, elevando su voz con cada palabra.

\- ¡Bueno, tal vez estábamos cansados de ser empujados! – Blake finalmente exploto, antes de ensanchar los ojos y cubrir su boca al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de revelar.

No…..no quería….no así

El silencio era palpable en el aire mientras sus tres compañeros de equipo la miraban en estado de shock, incluso cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. La ira de Blake se derritió en un instante reemplazada con nerviosismo, incluso miedo, mientras Weiss, Ruby y Yang la miraban en asombrado silencio.

\- Y-yo ... –Blake tartamudeó, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta abierta de la habitación.

\- ¡Blake, espera! – Ruby exclamo detrás ella. - ¡Vuelve! – Corrió hacia el pasillo, pero Blake ya había desaparecido. Yang se sentó en su cama, su rostro transmitía las nuevas preguntas que pasaban por su mente, mientras Weiss miraba hacia abajo con expresión de desprecio.

\- Todo….este tiempo ella….claro, debí suponerlo ¿Cómo pude no verlo? ¡Ella los defendía! – Weiss exclamo indignada ¡Tenia a un miembro del colmilo blanco justo frente a ella todo este tiempo!

\- Iré a buscarla – Ruby dijo decidida, mientras que Weiss la tomaba del hombro.

\- Ruby, acaba de admitirlo. Ella es del colmillo blanco, ¡Una criminal, una terrorista! Debemos entregarla a las autoridades y…-

\- No –

Weiss ensancho los ojos al ser interrumpida bruscamente por su lider, que se regreso a mirarla con gran seriedad.

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿no escuchaste lo que acaba de decir?! – Weiss miraba a Ruby, completamente incrédula.

\- Si, lo oí. Todas la oímos, Princesa. Pero no voy a juzgarla, no sin saber la historia completa, no sin saber sus razones – Ruby declaro con gran firmeza.

\- ¡¿No escuchaste lo que esos barbaros le han hecho a mi familia?! – Weiss exclamo ahora descargando su ira en ruby, conteniendo sus lagrimas.

\- Lo hice –

Para sorpresa de Weiss, Ruby la tomo en sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo. La heredera se congelo en el acto sin saber que hacer, no noto que sus mejillas se volvieron un poco rojas.

\- Y lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar – Ruby le susurro abrazándola con fuerza, la heredera sin saber porque, se aferro un poco a ella. – Pero….Blake es nuestra amiga, nuestra compañera de equipo y no voy a abandonarla, seria un fracaso como lo líder…..y una horrible amiga si lo hiciera –

FFFFFFIIIUUSH

Con eso dicho, ruby se corrió fuera del dormitorio a toda velocidad, dejando un rastro de pétalos de rosa detrás de ella, dejando a Weiss y Yang solas en la habitación.

\- ¿Sabes? Te entiendo….se lo que es guardar rencor –

Weiss miro ahora a Yang, que estaba apoyada en la pared de brazos cruzados con el seño fruncido.

\- Todos tenemos nuestros problemas….Blake, tu, yo, incluso Ruby – Yang soltó un suspiro antes de mirarla. – Pero….se que Blake no es alguien mala, nos ayudo en la iniciación…..no habla mucho…pero ahí esta….y si fuera como tu dices….ella ha tenido mas de una oportunidad para acabar contigo….y no lo hizo. Piensa en eso, Ice Queen –

Weiss…..bajo la mirada, con la confusión y la ira luchando en su cabeza.

\- 0 -

En el patio, Blake se escapó de los dormitorios y se detuvo jadeante frente a la fuente en el centro del patio de Beacon. Miró las estatuas de los dos cazadores triunfantes que se alzaban sobre un Beowolf encogido y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Cazadores y Cazadoras, protectores de la gente. Era todo lo que quería ser ahora, intentar enmendar los errores del pasado. Pero…..¿acaso su pasado no puede dejar de morderla en el culo?

Con un tembloroso aliento, Blake extendió la mano y lentamente desató el lazo negro sobre su cabeza. La tela se desenrolló en sus manos, exponiendo su rasgo Fauno, un pequeño par de orejas de gato negro, mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima de su ojo y miraba la fuente.

\- ¡Sabía que te verías mejor sin el arco! – vino una voz masculina detrás de ella. Blake reconoció vagamente la voz, y no se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el fauno mono de los muelles, el cual sonreía pícaramente.

FIIIIUSH

-…..Tienes razón –

Los ojos de Blake se ensancharon, reconociendo perfectamente esa voz también. Algo nerviosa, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Ruby, de brazos cruzados, con sus ojos plateados fijos en los suyos, como si estuvieran viendo su propia alma.

\- Se ve mucho mas bonita de esa forma – Ruby comento como si nada, mientras se acercaba a Blake. Que aunque gano un rubor por el cumplido sincero, se encontró retrocediendo cuanto mas se acercaba la rose.

\- R-Ruby, yo…..- La fauno no sabia que hacer, ni que decir ¿podría huir de nuevo? No, era estúpido, su líder la atraparía gracias a su semblanza ¿Luchar? Ella en verdad no quería pelear con ella.

¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

\- Blake –

Las reflexiones de la fauno se detuvieron de golpe ante el llamado de Ruby, que ahora se encontraba justo frente a ella. Extendió su mano y Blake instintivamente cerro los ojos, hasta que sintió un repentino peso en su hombro.

\- Esta bien….no voy a hacer nada –

\- ¿Eh? – Blake abrió los ojos de nuevo, centrándose en los ojos plateados de su lider, que no tenían nada mas que sinceridad.

\- Yo….creo que entiendo el porque huiste – Ruby dijo con lentitud, buscando las palabras adecuadas para calmar a su compañera de equipo. – pero….quiero saber el porque, te prometo que voy a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir y no te juzgare hasta que termines –

\- Ruby…..yo…no lo se…yo solo…..he hecho….tantas cosas que..- Blake bajo la mirada…pero su lider, con suavidad tomo su mentón y la hizo mirarla a los ojos otra vez. Ella….no pudo evitar perderse un momento en esos hermosos ojos plateados.

\- No importa, no importa lo que hiciste, voy a escucharlo y cuando termines, seguiré ahí – Ruby prometía con sinceridad. – Solo…prométeme que no huiras otra vez….eso es lo único que quiero –

\- Yo…..- Blake sin saber porque, sintió que esas palabras tenían un gran peso. Aun podría intentarlo….pero se encontró sintiendo….que ella no quería huir…no ahora….no aquí…no de Ruby.

\- Lo prometo –

Sus palabras, salieron de una forma tan rápida y fluida, que se sorprendió a si misma por lo sencillo que las dijo…..y no, no eran nada mas que la verdad….ella no iba a escapar ahora.

Pero….

\- pero…..aun no se si puedo volver…..no ahora mismo….no después de lo que acabo de decir y no con Weiss. Yo…no puedo verla a la cara. Ahora mismo….- Blake desvió la mirada, era obvio que la heredera aun se sentiría furiosa, traicionada y mas. No tenia el valor para enfrentarla.

\- Esta bien, le mandare un mensaje a Yang, estaremos fuera esta noche – Ruby prometio, antes de cruzarse de brazos, debajo de sus modestos activos. – Pero ire contigo –

Blake asintió, eso era algo que podía aceptar.

\- Oh, yo también voy ~ -

Ambas chicas parpadearon….antes de girarse a ver al fauno mono que no perdió su sonrisa en ningún momento. Tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzadas, ya que durante su conversación olvidaron que el estaba ahí.

\- Um, lo siento…. – Blake frunció el seño, al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera sabia el nombre del chico mono.

\- Soy Sun Wukong, vengo como estudiante de intercambio de Mistral ~ - Se rasco la nuca de una forma un tanto avergonzada. – Me adelante a mis compañeros de equipo para llegar y honestamente, no tenia nada mejor que hacer hasta que lleguen. Así que….¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ~

Ruby y Blake se miraron…..antes de encogerse de hombros.

¿Qué daño podía hacer?

\- 0 –

 **(Al día siguiente/cafetería de Vale)**

El café acababa de abrir, por lo que había pocos clientes afuera actualmente. El sol fresco se sintió bien después de la fealdad de la noche anterior. Blake sorbió serenamente su taza de té, disfrutando el sabor tibio en su lengua, antes de levantar la vista. Sentados al otro lado, se encontraban Sun y Ruby. Uno jugando con su tasa de Te, mientras que la otra bebía un baso de leche tibia y comía una…..pila de galletas de chispas de chocolate con una mirada casi infantil.

Su líder se veía tan serena y seria ayer, verla con esa expresión era algo chocante….aunque ya se había acostumbrado. Además….era un poco lindo.

\- Entonces….¿Quieren saber mas sobre mi? – Blake suspiró mientras ella bajaba su taza y los miraba a los ojos.

\- Solo lo que estés dispuesta a contar – Ruby dijo….comiendo otra a galleta, chillando de forma adorable por el dulce sabor ¡Las galletas eran la mejor comida del mundo!

Blake en contraste, bajo la mirada con una expresión triste.

\- ¿Qué saben….del colmillo blanco? –

\- No creo que haya un Fauno en el planeta que no haya oído hablar de ellos – Sun se reclinó en su silla. - Estúpidos, mejores que tu porque no se "arrastran ante los humanos" y usan la fuerza para conseguir lo que quieren. Un montón de monstruos, si me preguntas – se llevó la copa a los labios.

PAM

Ruby le dio un ligero golpe en las costillas, que lo hizo casi dejar caer su tasa

\- ¡Oye, ¿eso porque fue?! ~

Blake bebió su té en silencio mientras escuchaba su respuesta.

\- Una vez fui miembro del Colmillo Blanco – Confeso la fauno en voz baja.

Sun dejo caer su mandíbula y se sentó hacia adelante de repente, limpiándose la boca y tosiendo con sorpresa. - Espera, _¿_ eras miembro del Colmillo Blanco? –

\- Así es. Fui miembro durante la mayor parte de mi vida, en realidad…. Casi se podría decir que nací para eso – Blake asintió con la cabeza, antes de bajar la mirada. - En aquel entonces, las cosas eran diferentes. En las cenizas de la guerra, el Colmillo Blanco estaba destinado a ser un símbolo de paz y unidad entre los humanos y los Fauno. Por supuesto, a pesar de que se les prometió la igualdad, los Fauno fueron objeto de discriminación y odio. La humanidad todavía nos consideraba seres inferiores. Entonces, el Colmillo Blanco se levantó, como la voz de nuestra gente. Y yo estaba allí. Estaba en cada manifestación, participé en cada boicot, en realidad pensé que estábamos marcando la diferencia. Pero yo era solo una niña soñadora. – Confeso, esa distante imagen de sí misma como esa pequeña niña gritando lemas mientras levantaba un letrero todavía la hacía sonreír.

Pero tan pronto como llego, su sonrisa se esfumo.

\- Pero hace cinco años, nuestro líder renunció y uno nuevo aparecio para tomar el mando. Era un nuevo líder, con una nueva forma de pensar. – Se estremeció al recordar las cosas que hicieron, todas esas atrocidades, pero lo que mas lo hizo….fue recordarlo a "el". - De repente, nuestras protestas pacíficas estaban siendo reemplazadas por ataques organizados. Estábamos incendiando tiendas que se negaban a servirnos, secuestrando cargamentos de compañías que usan mano de obra de Faunus. Y lo peor fue que estaba funcionando. Nos estaban tratando como iguales . Pero no por respeto….Por miedo –

Ella sacudió su cabeza, tratando de que esas imágenes se fueran de su cabeza, antes de mirar a Ruby y Sun. – Asi que escape, Decidí que ya no quería usar mis habilidades para ayudarlos en esa causa llena de violencia; y en cambio, dedicaría mi vida a convertirme en Cazadora. Así que aquí estoy, una criminal a la vista, todo con la ayuda de un pequeño arco negro – Su arco se movió sobre su cabeza mientras flexionaba sus orejas de gato.

\- _¿Cómo no lo note antes?_ – Ruby pensó con un gotón en la nuca. Había visto su arco moverse un par de veces, pero nunca le presto demasiada atención. Otra cosa era que también le gustaba MUCHO el pescado.

Es decir, no es que fuera tan obvio. Pero las pistas estaban ahí. Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen, la gente solo ve lo que quiere ver.

 **(Mientras tanto)**

Yang y Weiss habían llegado a Vale a primera hora de la mañana, aunque era temprano, aun había gran cantidad de personas en las calles.

\- ¿Ya te calmaste, Ice Queen? ~ - Pregunto Yang, caminando con las manos en la nuca junto a la heredera. Ambas se dirigían a la cafetería donde sus compañeras de equipo estaban, su hermanita le informo desde temprano con un mensaje en su pergamino.

\- En primera, ¡No me digas así! – Weiss chillo a la peleadora, antes de soltar un suspiro. – Y yo…no lo se. Es que….los inocentes no huyen, Yang –

\- Mira, solo escucha a Blake ¿si? Estoy segura de que todo se aclarara –

\- Te ves sorprendentemente calmada con todo esto – Weiss miro a Yang de forma extrañamente sospechosa. – Tu compañera de equipo es una criminal y huyo anoche –

\- Como dije, todas tenemos nuestros problemas. – Yang se encogio de hombros con una sonrisa facil. – Así que deja de preocuparte tanto, Ice Queen ~

\- ¡Que no me llames así! –

\- ¡Creo que es un muy lindo apodo! –llegó la alegre voz de Penny detrás de ellos.

\- ¡KYYYYA! ~ - Weiss grito de sorpresa cuando se volvió y vio el familiar cabello naranja con su lazo rosa detrás de ellos, algo que Yang imito. - Penny, ¿de dónde vienes? –

\- ¡Hola chicas! – Penny dijo mientras ignoraba la pregunta. Su sonrisa era tan brillante como lo había sido el día anterior cuando se conocieron. - ¿Qué hacen? ¿Dónde esta Ruby? ~

\- Estamos buscando a nuestra amiga, Blake – Dijo Yang, ya recuperada de la sorpresa. En serio ¿esta chica era una ninja como Blake o que?

\- ¡Oh! –dijo Penny entendiendo, - ¡Te refieres a la chica Fauno! –

Las dos miembros del equipo RWBY miraron a Penny con sorpresa no disimulada.

\- Espera, ¿cómo supiste eso? ~ Exigió Weiss con una mano en su cadera.

\- Uuh, ¿Las orejas de gato? - Penny respondió, señalando su propia cabeza.

\- ¿Qué orejas de gato? Ella usa un ... arco ... – Yang se detuvo, y por un momento, ambas quedaron en silencio al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que Penny estaba diciendo. El viento soplando, fue el único sonido que se escucho durante unos segundos.

\- A ella le gusta mucho el atún – Susurro Yang….antes de darse un facepalm.

\- ¿Cómo pude caer en eso? – Weiss no tardo en darse un facepalm también.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde está mi amiga Ruby y su compañera fauno? – Penny preguntó.

\- Están en una cafetería cerca de los muelles – admitió Yang. – Vamos a reunirnos con ambas –

\- ¡Sensacional! – Agarró a Yang por los hombros con una sonrisa firme. - ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ~

Yang y Weiss se miraron con expresiones algo inseguras ante el pedido de la chica rara, antes de volverla a ver.

\- Um, seguro –

\- Porque no ~

\- ¡Sensacional! ~

 **(Cafeteria)**

\- y…..¿Que piensan? – Blake finalmente pregunto al fauno mono y su compañera de equipo. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco nerviosa o ansiosa por su respuesta.

\- Blake…..no tengo nada que pensar – Ruby termino su ultima galleta y le sonrió. – Tus intenciones eran buenas, no querías el mal para nadie y cuando viste que el colmillo blanco se salía de control, ya no querías formar parte de eso. Sigues siendo la misma Blake para mi…..solo que me gustaría acariciar tus orejas un día – La usuaria de Guadaña bromeo un poco con eso ultimo, aunque mentía si dijera que no quería hacerlo de verdad.

Blake gano un pequeño rubor, antes de bajar un poco la mirada y sonreír mínimamente ante las palabras de su líder.

\- Lo mismo aquí, no te conozco mucho, pero se que no eres una chica mala – Sun agrego con una sonrisa fácil y llevando sus manos a su nuca.

Blake soltó un suspiro de alivio, su sonrisa se amplio un poco mas. Una de sus compañeras…..y un chico extraño, la aceptaron aun con su pasado turbio. Sintio que un peso se alzaba de sus hombros.

\- Gracias, Ruby y a ti tambien, Sun….no saben…lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso – Blake les sonrió a ambos, a lo que ellos devolvieron el gesto.

Pero en eso, Ruby adopto una mirada un poco mas seria.

\- Yang y Weiss vienen hacia acá ahora, Blake. Se que con Yang no habrá problemas….pero te pido que le expliques a Weiss lo que nos dijiste a mi y Sun –

\- Yo lo hare – Blake prometió. – Pero, Tengo algo que confirmar – Esto le gano una mirada confusa al fauno y Ruby. – Aun no creo que el colmillo blanco este detrás de esos robos –

\- Eso no lo sabemos - Ruby dijo con sensatez, sin querer sonar insultante. – No ahí forma de confirmar si están detrás de los robos o no –

\- ¿Qué pasaría si la hubiera? –

Ambas chicas miraron a Sun, que tenia una gran sonrisa, como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea de todas.

\- Quiero decir ... la única manera de probar que no lo hicieron, es ir al lugar donde serían más _propensos a estar_ para hacerlo ... y no encontrarlos allí ¿No? –

Blake y Ruby lo repasaron en su mente. La lógica era sólida, pero había un problema.

\- El problema es que no sabemos donde sera eso – La fauno respondió por ambas, a lo que Ruby asintió de acuerdo.

\- Bueno, mientras estaba en el barco, escuché a algunos tipos hablar sobre la descarga de un gran envío de polvo procedente de Atlas – La sonrisa del mono fauno era enorme y algo traviesa.

\- ¿Qué tan grande? –

\- Enorme, Carguero de la compañía de polvo Schnee –

\- ¿Estas seguro? – Sun asintió y Blake pensó por otro momento. Si tenía razón sobre esto, podría estar allí en los muelles esta noche para revisar la descarga y asegurarse de que el Colmillo Blanco no estuviera allí.

\- _Pero…..y si en verdad son ellos –_ Blake pensó con una mueca. Si en verdad fueran ellos…..debía detenerlos. Miro a su joven líder en busca de una confirmación.

Esta….parecía insegura. No era para menos, esto era extremadamente arriesgado. Podrían meterse en muchos problemas si son atrapadas. Pero…..era algo que Blake necesitaba confirmar.

\- Solo vigilaremos ¿de acuerdo? – Ruby le dijo a su compañera de equipo, que asintio y la miro con agradecimiento.

\- Te lo compensare, Ruby –

\- No tienes que hacerlo – Ruby saco su pergamino, para enviar un mensaje a Weiss y Yang. – Solo espero que esto no nos muerda el culo – Murmuro la líder en voz muy baja….algo que Blake escucho, gracias a su oído mejorado e hizo una mueca.

Ella también esperaba eso.

 **(Muelles/mas tarde)**

Blake y Ruby estaban acostadas boca abajo sobre el techo de un gran almacén. Los muelles estaban ahora tranquilos y oscuros, con solo algunos reflectores ocasionales y la luna rota que iluminaba el área. Hasta ahora, no h habido actividad desde que los trabajadores se habían ido a casa, pero los grandes contenedores de polvo de SDC permanecieron donde habían sido desempacados.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? -

Blake miró a Sun mientras saltaba desde un punto más alto. - En realidad no. Solo han descargado las cajas del bote – Indicó los contenedores metálicos estacionarios.

\- Tal vez nos equivocamos – Ruby dijo con el seño fruncido.

Justo cuando dijo eso, un viento repentino se levantó a su alrededor, levantando polvo en el aire. Los tres se protegieron los ojos mientras un reflector aparecía sobre los muelles. La luz venia de un Bullhead, que actualmente daba vueltas y trataba de encontrar un lugar para aterrizar. Cayó en medio del grupo de contenedores y bajó la rampa de salida.

Una figura vestida con un uniforme negro y blanco con una máscara de metal gris que le cubría la cara salió, empuñando un rifle de polvo.

\- Oh no .. – Blake dijo desde su posición al ver el símbolo que portaba el sujeto en la parte de atrás del uniforme que llevaba la figura.

\- ¿Son ellos? – Sun preguntó con una mirada preocupada.

La figura del lobo rojo, con un corte de garra en la parte de atrás del uniforme del sujeto era toda la confirmación que Blake necesitaba.

\- Si…son ellos – Blake suspiro con tristeza y pesar.

Abajo, en el muelle de carga, el hombre del Colmillo Blanco estaba señalando a más faunos que aparecían del Bullhead con sus armas. - Muy bien, toma los cables de remolque –

\- Realmente no pensaste que estaban detrás de esto, ¿verdad? – La voz de Ruby parecía distante mientras Blake observaba el robo. De alguna manera, ella le respondió,

\- No, creo que en el fondo lo sabía. Simplemente no quería tener razón – Las palabras de la faunos, sonaban tristes y desconsoladas. Miró a los soldados mientras comenzaban a conectar los cables, soldados de una organización que solía admirar y servir. Cerro los ojos con vergüenza y desesperación.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué significa esto?! –

Los ojos de los tres se ensancharon, pero mas los de Ruby, al ver a alguien nuevo salir de la nave.

Los soldados levantaron la vista cuando Roman Torchwick descendió la rampa, agitando los brazos con frustración. - No somos exactamente el grupo de ladrones más discreto en este momento, entonces, ¿por qué los animales no intentan acelerar el ritmo? –

\- Es Roman Torchwick, parece que si tenia algo que ver después de todo – Ruby susurro junto a Blake. - ¿Por qué el colmillo blanco trabaja con el? –

\- Eso es lo que quiero entender – Blake contempló la escena y a Torchwick, sus pensamientos ahora corriendo con confusión. - Esto no está bien. El Colmillo Blanco nunca trabajaría con un humano. Especialmente uno como ese – Sacó la katana de Gambol Shroud y saltó ágilmente del borde del techo.

\- ¡Blake, Espera! – Ruby susurro/grito con los ojos anchos.

\- ¿Hay qué estás haciendo? – Sun la llamó también, pero esta ya estaba demaciado lejos.

Abajo, Blake se agachó y lentamente se deslizó junto a los contenedores, mirando cuidadosamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Roman Torchwick que estaba regañando a uno de sus subordinados con un gran cable de remolque.

\- No, idiota – dijo Roman, - ¡esto no es una correa! –

FIUSH

SLASH

Blake se lanzó hacia adelante antes de que cualquiera de los guardias la viera o pudiera reaccionar, deslizándose detrás de él con su espada en la garganta. Roman se sorprendió por un momento.

\- Qué ... – Al darse cuenta de su apuro, rodó los ojos con aparente frustración en lugar de preocupación. - Oh, por…-

\- ¡Nadie se mueva! – Blake ordeno a los faunos, interrumpiendo a Torchwick.

Todos los soldados prepararon sus armas, rodeando a Blake y su jefe cautivo. Roman parecía sorprendentemente tranquilo a pesar de la katana en su garganta.

\- ¡Whoa! – El criminal se rio entre dientes. - Tómatelo con calma, pequeña dama –

Blake decidió arriesgarse cuando los guardias comenzaron a acercarse. Acercó su mano a su arco y lo desató, revelando sus orejas Faunus. Los guardias se detuvieron un momento mientras ella pronunciaba sus siguientes palabras.

\- ¡Hermanos del Colmillo Blanco! ¿Por qué están ayudando a esta escoria? –

Aunque sus hombres parecían un poco inseguros y algunos bajaron sus armas.

\- Oh chica, ¿no recibiste el memo? – Roman se echó a reír.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –

\- ¡El Colmillo Blanco y estamos haciendo negocios juntos! – el criminal respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La espada de Blake se acercó a su garganta, y su sonrisa desapareció. - Dime qué es, o pondré fin a tu pequeña operación –

El viento volvió a levantarse repentinamente, Blake y Torchwick levantaron la vista cuando dos Bullheads más comenzaron a descender sobre su posición.

\- ¡No la llamaría exactamente una pequeña operación! – Roman gritó sobre el estruendo de los rotores.

Blake miró a los Bullheads con aparente sorpresa y horror. Nunca se dio cuenta que Roman sonrió de nuevo, sosteniendo Melodic Cudgel a sus espaldas. Lo ajustó ligeramente para apuntar debajo de sus pies y apretó el gatillo.

 **BOOOOOOM**

\- 0 -

En las calles de Vale, Penny, Weiss y Yang que corrían hacia los muelles, levantaron la vista ante el sonido distante de una explosión. Las tres vieron una columna de humo elevándose en el aire y tenían un mal presentimiento.

\- Oh no….- Los ojos de Weiss se ensancharon con algo de miedo.

\- ¡Apurémonos! – Yang rugió con sus ojos ahora rojos.

Ella no iba permitir que algo malo le suceda a su compañera y su amada hermana.

\- 0 -

Blake lentamente se puso de pie, aturdido por el ataque. La ronda del bastón de Roman había explotado directamente debajo de ella, enviándola volando hacia atrás por el aire.

BOOM BOOOM BOOOM

BOOOM BOOM

Roman no dejó de presionar mientras disparaba más tiros contra ella, los cuales rápidamente esquivó y rodó hacia un lado. El criminal disparo una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente ella se retiró detrás de algunos de los grandes contenedores para protegerse.

\- Aquí, gatita, gatita, gatita ~ Roman comenzó a perseguirla como un engreído cazador, burlándose juguetonamente.

SPLAT

Sin embargo, un objeto amarillo viscoso que aterrizó en su sombrero de plumas lo distrajo. Roman tomo el objeto, que reconoció como una cáscara de plátano, la arrojo fuera de su cabeza y miró hacia donde había venido.

\- ¡Déjala en paz! –

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Sun saltó desde la parte superior de los contenedores y aterrizó a unos metros del criminal.

Roman volvió a ponerse de pie. Desde arriba, uno de los nuevos Bullheads abrió una escotilla y varios soldados del colmillo blanco saltaron, rodeando a Sun.

\- No eres el plátano más brillante del grupo, ¿verdad, niño? –

FFFFFFFIIIUUSH

BANG PUM PAM

SLASH STOMP

Pero estos fueron derribados en menos de un segundo, por un borrón rojo que dejaba un rastro de pétalos de rosa detrás, antes de que quedara al lado de Sun. Roman con una sonrisa, reconoció a la usuaria de guadaña.

\- Red, vaya vaya. Que pequeño es el mundo ~ Roman se burlo al ver a Ruby, la cual con su guadaña sobre su hombro, no despegaba la vista del ladrón.

\- Y esta vez, no escaparas –

\- Lamento diferir ~ -

BANG BANG BANG

BANG

El criminal se agachó disparando una ráfaga rápida hacia la joven líder, Pero Sun salto frente a ella, sacando un báculo rojo que se extendió y hizo girar, interceptando la ronda, que explotó inofensivamente sobre el metal rojo.

\- ¡Es mío! –

CLANK

FIUUSH

PAM PAM PAM PAM

PUM PAM PAM

PAM

Blake salto sobre Sun y Ruby, lanzándose contra Roman. Gambol Shroud y Melodic Cudgel se enfrentaron cuando Blake atacó a Roman en una ráfaga de golpes y golpes sorprendentemente feroz. Sin embargo, El criminal también era hábil en el combate, y bloqueó cada uno de sus golpes tan rápido como ella los hizo.

BANG FIUSH BANG

FIUSH

CLANK

Usando su Semblanza, Blake lo engaño y le dio un golpe de reojo, luego volvió a desviarlo del camino. Roman se volvió y atacó, pero solo golpeo a otro señuelo de sombras.

Pero a la tercera vez, el criminal había aprendido su truco y empujó a Melodic Cudgel hacia adelante. Blake esquivó rápidamente y dejó que su copia recibiera el golpe cuando desapareció, luego se lanzó hacia adelante nuevamente y giró con la katana.

CLANK

PUM

Pero Roman usó el mango enganchado de su bastón para atrapar su espada y la golpeó con su puño mientras intentaba liberarse. Ella tropezó y él aprovechó su ventaja, levantando el bastón para sujetarla en la barbilla.

\- Lista para comportarte como una buena gatita ~

\- Sobre mi cadáver – Ella se alejó con un gruñido, y él se echó a reír cuando volvió a balancearse. Se enderezó justo a tiempo para conectar un golpe en su cara. Pero, Roman volvió a girar, demasiado rápido para contraatacar y la golpeo enviándola a un lado con un grito de dolor.

\- ¡Mi turno! –

Sin embargo, el criminal no descansó ni un momento, ya que Sun saltó para reemplazar a Blake, colocando a su personal en su segunda forma, la de un par de nunchucks rojos.

CLANK

Chocaron sus armas y ambos apretaron los gatillos….

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

BANG BANG BANG BANG

BANG

Sun, usando la función de pistola de sus armas, las hacia girar para crear una tormenta de fuego. Para crédito de Torchwick, bloqueó la mayoría de los ataques de Sun con una velocidad increíble, pero esto lo dejo momentáneamente expuesto.

FFFFFIUSH

PAM

En ese momento, Ruby se unió a la refriega. Apareciendo frente al criminal en un flash de velocidad, propinándole una patada en su cara, dejándole momentáneamente aturdido. El criminal se recompuso casi de inmediato, apuntando su bastón a la usuaria de guadaña.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOM

BOOM BOOOM

Pero Ruby con sorprendente facilidad hizo girar su arma a gran velocidad, defendiéndose de las rondas de polvo del criminal.

FFFFFIIUUSSH

PUM PAM BANG BOOM SLASH

SLASH SLASH PUM

Roman gruñendo un poco, se encontró en el centro de un torbellino de patadas, golpes y disparos por cortesía de la Rose. Se movía alrededor de el a toda velocidad, apenas podía reaccionar o defenderse de los contundentes ataques.

 _\- nunca dejes de moverte, tu punto fuerte es tu velocidad, tu semblanza. Nada debe atraparte, nada debe tocarte, nunca te detengas. Sigue moviendo tu trasero y abruma a tus enemigos –_

 **PUUUUUUUUUUM**

 **CRASH**

Roman recibió un golpe particularmente vicioso de la usuaria de guadaña con el dorso de su enorme guadaña, chocando contra uno de los contenedores del muelle.

Levanto la vista, viendo como la chica que llamaba cariñosamente "Red" se acercaba con su capucha sobre su rostro, la afilada punta de su guadaña chispeaba contra el pavimento en un chirriante y casi atemorizante sonido.

Casi podía jurar que los ojos de la chica brillaban.

 _\- Mierda, estoy casi fuera de aura_ – Roman pensó desde su posición. Si habia un momento para usar su semblanza, era ahora.

FFFFFFFIIIUUSSH

En un parpadeo, Ruby frente a Roman con su guadaña apuntando directamente hacia el. Parecía que en verdad no había escape.

Parecía….

CRAAAASH

\- ¿Eh? – Ruby ensancho los ojos incrédula, cuando el cuerpo de Roman Torchwick, se rompió literalmente como vidrio, justo frente ella. - ¿Qué pa….? –

BOOOOM BOOOM BOOM

BOOOM BOOMMM

\- GAH – la usuaria de guadaña fue bombardeada por unas familiares balas, haciéndola retroceder, soltando a Crescent Rose en el proceso, por la sorpresa.

\- Nice Catch, Neo. Creo que casi no la cuento ~

Ruby, arrodillada, levanto la vista para ver a Roman, con esa exasperante sonrisa suya, apuntándole con su bastón/arma. Junto a el, había alguien nuevo. Era una chica bajita, muy bajita, incluso mas que ella para su momentánea incredulidad. Su cabello es mitad rosado y mitad marrón, con rayas blancas en el lado rosado.

Sus ojos tienen dos colores diferentes. Usa una chaqueta blanca con un interior rosado, un botón y una cola ancha y ancha, pantalones marrones, guantes negros y botas negras y blancas con tacones muy altos y múltiples botones en cada lado. Debajo de su chaqueta hay un corsé marrón, curvado en el medio y en la parte inferior, exponiendo sus caderas. Ella también usa una multitud de collares, que cuelgan al azar alrededor de su cuello.

Esta tenia un su mano un paraguas color rosado, colgándolo sobre su hombro y sonreia de una forma tan exasperante como el mismo Roman.

\- Fin del camino, Red ~ - El ladron se alzó amenazadoramente sobre él, el cañón de su arma apuntó directamente a la cara de Ruby.

Pero..

\- **¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA, BASTARDO AFEMINADO! –**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una repentina bola de fuego, alejo a Roman y la ahora conocida como Neo de Ruby. La usuaria de guadaña levanto la vista, antes de sonreír.

\- ¡Yang, Weiss, Penny! – Ruby exclamo feliz y aliviada de ver a sus compañeras de equipo y su nueva amiga. Las tres chicas estaban sobre un almacén cercano.

\- ¡Weiss, impulsame con uno de tus glifos ahora! – Yang ordeno con sus ojos al rojo vivo y su cabello ardiendo de pura ira.

\- ¡No tienes que gritarlo! – Weiss creo un glifo de gran tamaño detrás de Yang y esta se posiciono.

\- ¿Son sus amigos? – Penny pregunto curiosa.

\- ¡Ruby, Blake y….el extraño fauno si, los demás no! – Weiss respondió, lanzando Yang directo hacia Roman.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¡¿La caballería de mocosos?! – Roman hizo una mueca ante la repentina llegada de mas mocosos molestos. Saco su Pergamino y ordenó a los Bullheads restantes acercarse y darles apoyo. Ya no tenía sentido tratar de ser sutil, por lo que bien podrían dar todo de una vez.

FFFFFFIIIIIUUUSH

Justo cuando acaba de dar la orden, se vio obligado a agacharse por un golpe de fuego directo a su rostro. Al orientarse, vio que el peleador rubio se había dirigido directamente hacia él. Ella lo estaba mirando directamente, sus ojos brillaban de color rojo sangre y casi parecía que su cabello estaba en llamas.

\- ¡Bastardo, intentaste lastimar a MI hermanita, MI Ruby! ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos! –

Roman solo pudo devolverle una mirada incrédula.

\- ¡¿Solo quienes mierda son ustedes?! –

Yang no le dio una respuesta, sino que se adelantó con una ráfaga de golpes. Una vez más, Roman empezó a ser presionado, esquivando como podía la viciosa ráfaga de golpes de la iracunda rubia peleadora.

Neo se precipito para ayudarlo, pero…

FFFFFFIIIUUUSH

CLANK

Apenas logro interceptar el ataque de usuaria de guadaña con su paraguas, Hush. Neo miro directamente a los ojos de chica de ojos plateados que aprobecho el momento de descuido para recuperar su guadaña. Ambas ejercían toda la presión que podían contra la otra.

\- Ahora te enfrentas a mi – Ruby gruño, mientras que Neo no dijo ni una sola palabra, antes de sonreír de forma viciosa.

La joven lider empezó a atacar a la chica bajita a gran velocidad, pero esta con una sonrisa burlona esquivaba cada ataque, corte y golpe que lanzaba.

\- _Sus reflejos son asombrosos –_ Pensó Ruby con los ojos entrecerrados, atacando sin parar a la chica.

Neo bloqueo otro ataque con su paraguas, antes de tomar el brazo de la chica en una llave y lanzar una patada...

FIIIIUUSH

PUUUUM

La cual nunca llego, en cambio, fue ella la que recibió un golpe en su costado con el dorso de esa enorme guadaña roja.

Neo parpadeo y levanto la vista para ver a Ruby, que cambiaba su guadaña a su modo rifle de asalto, en ningún momento despego sus ojos de Neo.

La sonrisa de Neo….se amplio en proporciones casi aterradoras mientras sacaba un estoque de su paraguas.

Los faunos saltaron de las naves, mientras que Sun y Blake se recomponían para encararlos. Weiss en ese momento, aterrizo con gracia junto a ellos, sacando su estoque para encarar a los soldados del colmillo blanco.

\- Si sirve de consuelo, en verdad no quería que esto pasara – Blake murmuro en tono de disculpa.

\- Ya podrás disculparte después – Weiss le dijo a su compañera, sin desviar la vista de sus enemigos.

PAM PUM PAM SLAM

PAM PUM

 **¡PUUUUUUUUUM!**

 **CRRRRRAAAAAAASH**

\- Ok….esta chica pega MUCHO mas duro que Red – Murmuro Roman, derribado bajo unas cajas destrozadas, porque la rubia peleadora literalmente lo envió a volar de un golpe suyo. No por primera vez, agradecía tener aura. – En serio necesitare una aspirina mañana – Se levanto con algo de dificultad, mirando a la iracunda peleadora acercándose a el.

\- ¡No vas a escapar hijo de puta! – Yang rugió con su Ember celica listas.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOM

BOOOM BOOM

Roman con sorprendente agilidad y destreza, esquivo, desvió y se defendió de las ráfagas de Yang. Que la enfurecían cada vez mas, mientras corría hacia el. Si era honesto, en una pelea limpia, no podría ganar.

Y eso era lo bueno, el nunca peleaba limpio. Cuando Yang estuvo frente a el y llevo su puño hacia atrás para el golpe final, agarró un puñado de tierra suelta del suelo y la arrojó a la cara de la rubia.

\- ¡Gaah, hijo de puta! – Yang, entrenada en el estilo de combate duro pero honorable de su padre, no había esperado nada de eso y fue tomada por sorpresa. Tropezó hacia atrás mientras intentaba limpiarse la suciedad de los ojos, momentáneamente ciega a todo lo que la rodeaba.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito Roman, para ganar terreno sobre la Rubia.

PUUUUUM

Si no fuera porque la usuaria de guadaña se acerco en un borrón rojo y lo alejo de ella.

\- ¡¿Yang, estas bien?! – Ruby pregunto preocupada a su hermana, que apenas podia abrir los ojos.

\- E-Estoy bien, ese bastardo me tiro tierra en mis ojos. Nada mas – Yang gruño, con su cabello un ardiendo.

\- Ustedes no saben que las niñitas no deben meterse en negocio de los adultos, ¿Verdad? – Roman se burlo, haciendo girar elegantemente su bastón, mientras que Neo llegaba a su lado, con su paraguas abierto.

\- ¡Voy a ayudar, Ruby! –

PUM

Para sorpresa de todos, Penny aterrizo junto a las hermanas con los ojos entrecerrados desde la primera vez que la vieron.

\- ¡Espera, Penny…- Ruby intento detenerla, pero ella se volvió hacia su amiga con una sonrisa alegre. - No te preocupes Ruby – Una vez más miró a Torchwick, con los ojos llenos de determinación. - ¡Estoy lista para el combate! –

Ruby y Yang observaron con asombro cómo se abría una mochila en los hombros de Penny que nunca había notado antes, y de ella emergió una espada afilada con una franja verde en el centro, similar a la franja en los pantalones de Penny. La espada parecía flotar por sí misma, levitando suavemente en el aire detrás de la pelinaranja y la mochila abierta.

De repente, la espada se dividió, revelando más espadas, unas diez en total, que se extendieron para flotar alrededor de Penny.

THUNK THUNK THUNK

Envio algunas hacia Neo y Roman, las cuales apenas lograron esquivar, mientras que estas se clavaron en el suelo.

Envio otras hacia las fuerzas reagrupadas del Colmillo Blanco, que fueron arrojadas al suelo cuando las cuchillas los golpearon. Penny movió sus manos, impulsando sus cuchillas hacia adelante con una fuerza invisible que empujó a los soldados contra las paredes. Solo su Aura los protegió de heridas potencialmente fatales que las cuchillas afiladas habrían infligido.

Dos de los guardias de Faunus apresuraron a la niña, pero Penny apenas se movió cuando acercó sus cuchillas, creando un rueda defensiva frente a ella. El escudo de cuchillas giratorias arrojó a los hombres violentamente a un lado, luego envió las cuchillas giratorias por el aire como un disco, que derribo violentamente al grupo con quienes Blake, Sun y Weiss luchaban.

\- ¡Woah! – Gritó Sun mientras observaba la increíble exhibición. El propio Roman vio en estado de shock cómo sus hombres fueron derribados ante él por esta nueva chica. Enojado, hizo una señal a los Bullheads de arriba y les ordenó que abrieran fuego contra Penny.

\- ¡Derríbenla! –

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

BOOOM

Cuando las rondas de polvo comenzaron a llover del cielo, Penny volvió a levantar su escudo defensivo de espadas, Defendiendo también a Ruby y Yang.

FIIIIUSH

THUNK THUNK

Su paquete se abrió una vez más, y dos cuchillas salieron disparadas, hundiéndose en el almacén detrás de ella. Penny sonrió al sentir que las cuerdas unidas a esas cuchillas la impulsaban hacia el edificio, más rápido de lo que los Bullheads podían seguir. Se arrodilló y detuvo su disco giratorio. Las cuchillas se alinearon y comenzaron a brillar con una energía verde en el centro del círculo.

\- **Bye bye** ~

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Con un movimiento de golpe, Penny envió la energía hacia adelante en un poderoso láser que atravesó todos los Bullheads como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla. Los pilotos y soldados del Colmillo Blanco cayeron de las mitades arruinadas de los barcos cuando chocaron contra un almacén abandonado. Todos observaron la explosión en un choque leve, antes de dirigir su atencion a Penny.

Un Bullhead había sobrevivido al láser, así que la pelinaranja lanzo varias cuchillas hacia adelante, clavándolas en el costado de la nave. Los cables unidos a las cuchillas se mostraron levemente, y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás contra el avión en tensión y tiró de él.

\- Woah…. – Ruby jadeó para sí misma. - ¿Cómo está haciendo eso? –

Al ver que su robo había sido frustrado, Roman y Neo se retiraron a la primera nave de la que habían salido y se prepararon para huir mientras Penny continuaba tirando de la otra nave en el cielo.

Con un último y poderoso tirón, Penny derribó el Bullhead en algunas de las cajas SDC..

BOOOOOM

Causando una gran explosión.

Roman sacudió la cabeza con asombro frustrado cuando la escotilla se cerró. - Estos niños se están volviendo cada vez más extraños –

Neo a su lado no podía discutirlo, aunque se divirtió mucho al pelear contra la chica Red que Roman menciono antes. Esperaba poder "jugar" mas con ella si se vuelven a ver.

La escotilla se cerró y la nave se retiró hacia el cielo antes de que alguien pudiera intentar detenerlo.

\- 0 –

Más tarde, después de que llegó la policía, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Sun y Penny se sentaron en círculo en algunas cajas. Estuvieron en silencio en su mayoría después de que lo que sucedió.

Finalmente, fue Blake quien rompió el silencio. Esta conversación no podía posponerse mas.

\- Weiss….. – comenzó Blake, - quiero que sepas que ya no estoy asociada con el Colmillo Blanco. Cuando estaba con ellos ... –

\- Detente – Weiss miró cuidadosamente a la niña Fauno. - ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo te hemos buscado? – Ella hizo una pausa. – Mucho. Todo el dia y he tenido mucho tiempo para calmarme y pensar. Y decidí…... –

Una mirada de preocupación apareció en los rostros de Sun, Ruby y Yang mientras observaban.

\- Que no me importa –

\- ¿No te importa? – Blake estaba sorprendido, evidenciado por su expresión.

\- Dijiste que ya no eras uno de ellos, ¿verdad? –

\- No, no lo he sido desde que era más joven y… –

\- ¡Ah-bah-bah! No quiero escucharlo. Todo lo que quiero saber es que la próxima vez que surja algo tan grande ... vendrás a tus compañeros de equipo y no involucraras a…. – Miró a Sun antes de volverla a ver. - Alguien más –

El fauno mono se rio nerviosamente.

Ruby y Yang sonrieron ante el vínculo que se había reparado. Blake miró a Weiss y se secó una lágrima rápida de los ojos.

\- Por supuesto –

Weiss le sonrió a su amiga y asintió.

\- ¡Sí! ¡El equipo RWBY está de vuelta! – Ruby exclamo con entusiasmo y suspiro de alivio. – Aunque creo que aun nos meteremos en problemas….las autoridades van a informar de todo al director Ozpin – Bueno, lo importante es que todo salió bien. Miro alrededor….y noto que alguien faltaba.

¿A dónde fue Penny?

\- 0 -

En una limusina al otro lado de la calle, Penny observó con una expresión ligeramente triste cómo se juntaban Ruby y sus amigos. Ella….quería estar ahí. El hombre en el asiento delantero la miró.

\- Deberías saber mejor que salir a correr por una ciudad extraña –

\- Lo sé, señor – Ella inclinó la cabeza.

El hombre se compadeció de su cargo cuando comenzó a alejarse.

\- Penny, tu hora llegará ... –

Eso fue todo lo que dijo el hombre, mientras que la limusina desaparecía en una esquina.

 **(Beacon)**

\- ¡¿Tienen alguna idea de las consecuencias que pudieron haber pasado por su pequeña redada?! ¡Podrían haberse herido de gravedad o peor, el colmillo blanco es una organización criminal muy peligrosa, además de la destrucción a la propiedad en los muelles durante su lucha! ¡No puedo creer que fueran tan irresponsables con sus acciones! –

El equipo RWBY tenia la mirada baja, las 4 se encontraban en la oficina del director. Ozpin y Glynda se habían enterado por las autoridades de su…pequeña excursión en los muelles. No hace falta decir, que estaban en muchos problemas por lo ocurrido.

\- El castigo por algo así….seria la suspensión, incluso la expulsión – Glynda se ajusto sus lentes con una mirada férrea y sebera.

\- Asumiré toda la responsabilidad –

Ruby, dio un paso al frente para sorpresa de su equipo.

\- Como la líder del equipo, sabia que esto podría traer consecuencias – Ruby dijo con firmeza. – Aceptare cualquier castigo que elijan –

\- No –

Blake dio un paso al frente también, junto a Ruby.

\- Para empezar, todo fue mi culpa. Ruby….ella no tiene que pagar por mis deseos egoístas. Si ahí alguien a quien deben suspender, o mas….es a mi –

Yang….fue la siguiente. Ella se coloco junto a su hermana, ante la mirada sorprendida de Blake y Ruby. Esta simplemente les guiño el ojo.

\- Hey, si caemos, caeremos todas ~ -

\- Por Oum, pero que equipo me toco ser parte – Weiss murmuro, aunque no contenia ninguna malicia. Mientras daba un paso al frente junto a su equipo.

El grupo de chicas, esperaba con algo de ansiedad las palabras de Ozpin…..que sonrió mínimamente.

\- Si bien fue un acto irresponsable el que cometieron….no se puede negar que actuaron con gran valor. Evitaron un robo a gran escala y gracias a ustedes capturaron a muchos miembros del colmillo blanco….por lo que no serán no habrá suspensión ni expulsión para ustedes, equipo RWBY –

Las cuatro chicas ensancharon los ojos, antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio que estaban conteniendo.

\- Pero…..esto no se quedara sin castigo – Ozpin recalco llamando su atención. – Durante un mes, no podrán salir de Beacon los fines de semana, a menos de que haya una razón urgente para dicha salida –

\- Y tendrán un periodo extra de clases con el profesor Port cada día después de clases – Glynda ajusto sus gafas, reprimiendo una sonrisa maliciosa que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss y Blake perdieron todo el color de su rostro. ¡¿horas extra con las historias del profesor Port y sin poder salir de Beacon en sus días libres?!

Bueno…..al menos no fueron expulsadas.

\- 0 –

Unas horas más tarde, solo RWBY se encontraba en su habitación, durmiendo. Después todo lo que ocurrió hoy, en verdad necesitaban una noche de sueño, en especial porque mañana tienen clases. Pero una de sus integrantes repentinamente abrió los ojos y se movió fuera de su cama, hacia la cama que compartían las hermanas.

\- Ruby…..Ruby….despierta, ruby – La fauno del equipo sacudió ligeramente a la chica mas joven, buscando despertarla. Los parpados de la líder empezaron a moverse, antes de que poco a poco se levantara, frotando sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Blake? Es tarde, ¿sabes? – Dijo Ruby mientras bostezaba un poco, abriendo sus ojos finalmente para ver a Blake.

\- Yo…deseo disculparme…..por todos los problemas que cause….y agradecerte –Ella dijo con una simple sonrisa. – Por aceptarme….y por ayudarme…..pudiste haberte negado….pero aun asi, aceptaste ir conmigo –

\- Ni lo menciones, era algo importante para ti….no podía pasarlo por alto – le respondió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama junto a ella. – Para eso están las amigas ¿no? Todas estaremos ahí para ti. Además, estoy feliz de que tu y Weiss resolvieron sus diferencias –

\- Aun así ... – Blake dijo, su mano inconscientemente agarró la suya. Ruby miro este acto con algo de sorpresa. Levanto la vista, solo para encontrarse con el bello rostro de Blake, que tenia un mínimo rubor en sus mejillas. – Aun así….quiero hacer esto…-

\- Blake…¿Qué..?..-

CHU

Las palabras de Ruby murieron en su boca…cuando sintió una repentina calidez en su mejilla. Inconscientemente, llevo su mano hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban un poco anchos y un rubor estallo en sus mejillas ante lo que acaba de ocurrir. Blake….acaba de besar su mejilla.

\- B-Blake…yo…- Ruby tartamudeo, sin saber que pensar o decir. A lo que Blake para su extrañeza, tenia una mínima sonrisa algo….¿Traviesa?

\- Buenas noches, Ruby – Blake susurro antes de moverse hacia su cama. Sabiendo que Ruby tenia los ojos fijos en ella, decidió molestarla un poco, aplicando un sutil empuje extra a sus caderas, antes de subirse a su cama.

Ruby con la cara muy roja y con su mano aun en su mejilla apenas puede registrar lo que acaba de pasar. Mejor volvía a dormir e intenta dejar de pensar en eso.

Lo que ninguna de las dos noto, fue que cierta peleadora rubia tenia un ojo abierto todo el tiempo. Y este brillaba de rojo, observando a Blake en todo momento desde que beso la mejilla de su hermanita.

\- 0 –

 **(Ubicación desconocida)**

Roman abrió la puerta de su almacén y la cerró cansadamente detrás de él. Se acercó al banco de trabajo que funcionaba como su escritorio improvisado y suspiró, dejando el estuche que había estado cargando.

Detrás de él se oyó un ruido de traqueteo cuando otra puerta del edificio se abrió.

\- Qué decepcionante, Roman ~ - Se escucho una voz femenina y sedosa.

\- ¡Woah! – Roman dijo sorprendido cuando se volvió para mirar a su empleador y a sus dos aprendices, sus rostros escondidos en la sombra. Él les dio una risa nerviosa. - No esperaba verlos tan pronto –

La que hablo es una mujer hermosa, que usaba un hermoso vestido rojo, con brillantes ojos ojos dorados, cabello negro y ondulado. - Estábamos esperando ... mas de ti ~ –

\- ¡Hey! Ustedes fueron los que sugirieron trabajar con esos estúpidos perros callejeros del Colmillo Blanco – Torchwick se hecho a reír a pesar de la situación.

La mujer se rio lenta, sensual y oscuramente. Roman estaría mintiendo si el sonido no lo atemorizaba un poco.

\- Y continuarás haciéndolo ~ Ella convocó un pequeño fuego en su mano, _Sin polvo._ Ella dio un paso adelante, y sus subordinados, un adolescente con ropa gris-negra y cabello plateado y una chica morena, con cabello verde y ojos carmesí, hicieron lo mismo.

\- Tenemos grandes planes para ti, Roman. Todo lo que pedimos es ... un poco de cooperación – Declaro la mujer con una sonrisa encantadora y oscura.

 **(Fin del volumen 1)**

 **¡Y eso es todo amigos, el volumen 1 oficialmente termino! Lo que significa que la diversión esta a punto de comenzar. Aunque antes, tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **La semblanza de Roman: hasta donde llevo la serie, Roman no ha mostrado su semblanza en ningun momento. Nada mas que su habilidad y destresa, asi que he ideado una semblanza para el, aunque no la revelare todavia.**

 **El harem: creo que no es secreto para nadie que este fic tambien es un harem para Ruby, ademas de seguir la historia. Quiero desarrollar esto bien. Que cada chica en verdad tenga su gran personalidad y crecimiento, como en el canon. Eso si, con mis propios agregados.**

 **Ruby siendo Mary sue: quiero EVITAR esto a toda costa. Ruby no es todo poderosa, no hace todo a la perfección y no sabe todo lo que ahí que saber. Lo unico que hice, fue darle un poco mas de madures y un mejor control de su semblanza, por supuesto ella también puede cometer errores de calculo y de ellos busca aprender.**

 **Aclarado eso, espero que les gustara el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, dando inicio oficial al volumen 2 de RWBY. Si tienen dudas o Quieren dejar su opinión, déjenla en las reviews o mándenme un PM y con gusto las contestare.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡¿Cómo están amigos?! Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia, con el que inicio del volumen 2 de RWBY. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero debido a la pandemia que atravesamos actualmente, todos estamos ocupados por una o otra razón. Aun así, espero que disfruten el capitulo, no podre responder a los comentarios debido a falta de tiempo, asa que discúlpenme**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** Crescent Rose – : Humano

\- **Crescent Rose – Grim, Seres de gran poder o movimientos especiales.**

 **-** _Crescent Rose – pensamientos y flashbacks_

 **Renuncias: No poseo RWBY; Todos los derechos van a los legendarios Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth. Tampoco poseo ninguna de la música o elementos de otras series o medios que se mostraran en esta historia.**

\- 0 -

 **Volumen 2/Cap 1: el mejor día de todos**

\- Disculpe, señor ¿Puedes decirme la dirección de esta tienda? –

El anciano, dueño de la tienda de polvo que fue robada por Roman hace unos meses, se giro para ver quien lo había llamado. Dejando momentáneamente su labor de colocar una pancarta con la leyenda "Gran reapertura"

Quien lo llamo fue una linda joven de piel era oscura, color chocolate, y su cabello era verde menta, el cual caía en coletas gemelas y lisas sobre sus hombros. Lleva un conjunto de correas blancas alrededor del cuello y los hombros que sostenían su blusa, que dejaba su abdomen expuesto, un par de pantalones cortos blancos, y encima de ellos había un par de gorros de cuero marrón hasta el muslo. Las grietas estaban sostenidas por un simple cinturón de cuero. Tenía una sonrisa "tímida" en su rostro y sus ojos rojos parecían destellar "sinceridad"

\- En verdad, lo siento. En realidad no soy de por aquí – Ella sacó un trozo de papel con una dirección escrita y se la extendió al señor.

\- Claro, es por ahí – El anciano respondió con amabilidad, señalando a una dirección.

\- Gracias ~ - La chica comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, despidiéndose del amable dueño de la tienda.

\- Sabía que estabas perdido - La voz engreída de su compañero llamo su atención, este se apoyaba contra la pared, con las manos en su nuca.

\- Mercury – suspiró la peliverde con fastidio. - Te pagaré seriamente para que te calles –

El ahora conocido como Mercury, era un joven un poco más alto que ella, su atuendo era mas simple. Pantalones negros largos que fluían hasta sus botas a juego, y un chaleco gris con más toques de negro. Segmentos de metal corrían desde su codo hasta su muñeca como armadura improvisada, y su chaleco combinaba con el color de su largo cabello gris y sus ojos.

Mercury miró la mano de la peliverse, en la que sostenía una billetera llena de Lien. Todavía no podía entender cómo hizo eso. Reflexivamente, su mano bajó protectoramente sobre su bolsillo.

\- Ese no es tu dinero, Emerald–

\- Pero podría ser _tuyo,_ por cinco minutos de silencio –

Mercury pareció pensativo por un momento antes de sonreír con sorna. – Ni hablar –

\- Bien – Con un gruñido molesto, Emerald tiró la billetera robada después de guardar el Lien para ella y se alejó, Mercury empezó a seguirla.

Se dirigieron por las calles, siguiendo las instrucciones que le había dado el comerciante, observando a la variedad de ciudadanos.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué tan lejos? -

\- A pocas cuadras –

\- Ugh, este lugar es tan aburrido – Mercury gimió exasperado.

\- Meh, me gusta un poco. Edificios altos, cultura diversa ... – Enumero Emerald como si nada.

\- Y gente tonta que es fácil de robar – El joven de negro se burló de ella.

\- Eso es en cada ciudad –

\- _¡_ _Oh, Señora Emerald! ¡Maestro Ladrón! ¡Por favor no tomes mi dinero! ¡Apenas tengo suficiente para sobrevivir!_ _–_ _Mercury "Suplico" en un tono burlón._

Ella lo miró, antes de alejarse de el con otro gruñido, Mercury solo suspiró.

\- Ugh ... no eres divertido hoy –

\- 0 –

La puerta de "Tienda de libros de Tukson" se abrió con un tintineo de su campana. Emerald y Mercury entraron al establecimiento como si nada. Alguien, presumiblemente Tukson, se escuchó tararear una melodía en la parte trasera de la tienda. Mercury se tomó un momento para mirar algunos libros cerca de la puerta. Emerald se acercó al mostrador y tocó una pequeña campana de metal.

\- ¡Un momento! – Se escucho una voz profunda y masculina desde atrás. Un momento después, un hombre corpulento, vistiendo una camisa roja, entró corriendo por la puerta detrás del mostrador, cargando un puñado de libros que obstruían su vista. - Bienvenido la tienda _de libros de Tukson_ , hogar de todos los libros bajo el sol – Dejó el puñado de libros y miro hacia Emerald. - ¿Cómo puedo ...? – Hizo una pausa a mitad de la frase, un destello de reconocimiento corrió por su sus ojos antes de recuperar la compostura. Emerald simplemente sonrió cortésmente.

\- ¿Como puedo ayudarte? – Tukson lo intentó de nuevo. Aunque parecía mas alerta.

Mercury sostenía un libro abierto en su mano, pero sus ojos miraban directamente a Tukson. - Solo observando – respondió, mientras cerraba el libro ruidosamente.

\- En realidad, me preguntaba ... ¿tienes alguna copia de el ladrón y el carnicero ? – Emerald se inclinó sobre el mostrador.

\- Sí, lo hago –

\- ¡Eso es genial! –

\- ¿Te gustaría ... una copia? – Pregunto Tukson ligeramente confundido.

\- No, solo preguntaba – respondió ella alegremente. Tukson miro por encima de su hombro cuando Mercury cerró otro libro con un golpe fuerte.

\- ¡Oh, oh! - Emerald dijo de repente. - ¿Qué pasa con _el jardín de Violet_? –

\- Lo tiene – llegó la voz de Mercurio desde atrás. – Es de tapa dura – Levanto el libro para dar merito a su respuesta.

\- Oh, las opciones son buenas –

Mercury abrió el libro. - Eh, no hay fotos – La cerró de golpe. - ¡Hey! ¿Tienes algún cómic? –

\- Cerca del frente –

\- ¡Oh, no, espera! – Se inclinó hacia adelante y su sonrisa se oscureció solo una fracción. - ¿Qué tal... la _Tercera Cruzada_ _?_ -

Tukson parecía un poco incómodo. - Um ... yo ... – Los adolescentes lo miraron con cautela. - No creo que tenga ese –

\- Oh. – Mercury cerró otro libro de golpe.

\- ¿Cómo se llama este lugar de nuevo? – Preguntó Emerald.

\- La tienda d _e libros de Tukson_ – dijo Tukson, sin disfrutar de a donde va conversación.

\- ¿Y tú eres Tukson? –

\- Así es –

\- Entonces, ¿supongo que tú eres el que ideó la frase? –

\- Sí – respondió el hombre.

\- ¿Y cual fue de nuevo? – Mercury intervino.

\- Tienda _de libros de_ Tukson, hogar de cada libro bajo el sol – Tukson suspiro.

\- _Excepto_ la _Tercera Cruzada_ _–_

\- Es solo un eslogan –

\- ¡Es publicidad falsa! – Mercuri respondió con leve indignación.

Por primera vez, la amable sonrisa de Emerald desapareció de su rostro. - No deberías hacer una promesa que no puedas cumplir, Tukson – La mano de Mercury encontró un interruptor en la pared, y lentamente, las ventanas comenzaron a cerrarse, haciendo que el interior de la tienda fuera invisible para los observadores externos. - Escuché que planeas irte, moviéndote hacia Vacuo – Otra ventana se oscureció. - Tus hermanos en el Colmillo Blanco no estarán felices de escuchar eso – Mercury sonrió siniestramente a Tukson mientras oscurecía la última ventana. - Y nosotros tampoco. – terminó Emerald.

Los adolescentes miraron a Tukson por un momento.

\- Sabes quiénes somos, ¿no? – preguntó Emerald, ya intuyendo lo que sucederá.

\- Sí – Dijo Tukson lentamente, una nueva mirada cruzó su rostro. Una llena de deseo de luchar.

\- ¿Y sabes por qué estamos aquí? –

\- Si –

\- Entonces ... ¿vas a luchar? – Emerald lo miró expectante.

\- ¡Si! –Tukson levantó las manos y gruñó, mientras que garras surgían de sus dedos. Saltó a la vitrina cuando Emerald y Mercury asumieron posiciones de lucha, retrocediendo ligeramente.

SLASH

El fauno se lanzo hacia Emerald con un zarpaso hacia su cara, solo para que ella esquivara rápidamente el camino. Tukson solo pudo mirar sorprendido mientras su impulso lo llevaba hacia Mercury El niño levantó una pierna y pateó hacia Tukson.

 **BANG**

Un destello blanco y una explosión vinieron de la bota de Mercury. entonces, todo se volvió negro.

\- 0 –

 **(Beacon)**

En la cafetería, el equipo RWBY se encontraba almorzando, aunque su lider no se encontraba actualmente entre ellas. La fauno se encontraba haciendo unos boxetos, en el cuaderno había dibujado hace mucho tiempo. El emblema del colmillo blanco, otro era de un joven de espaldas con una katana en su espalda, el ultimo y en el que actualmente trabajaba, era el de una hermosa rosa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

\- Nada – dijo Blake apresuradamente mientras cerraba el cuaderno. - Solo repasando las notas del semestre pasado –

\- Oh, ya veo ~ - Yang entrecerró los ojos con algo de sospecha….antes de una uva fuera arrojada a su boca desde otra mesa.

A unas cuantas mesas de distancia, Nora se rió y metió otra uva en su cuchara, antes de arrojarla, Yang atrapó a otro, dando a Nora un pulgar hacia arriba.

De vuelta en la mesa del equipo RWBY, una gran carpeta blanca se estrelló sobre la mesa. Las palabras _"_ _Actividades para el festival de Vytal, propiedad de Weiss Schnee"_ fueron tachadas rápidamente y escritas en letras grandes y rojas por un marcador con las nuevas palabras _"Actividades para el mejor día de todos"_ . Ruby Rose sonrió cuando se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a sus compañeros de equipo sobre el alboroto general de la cafetería.

\- Hermana... amigas ... Princesa ~

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó la heredera, con un rubor. No podía decidirse si le gusto o no.

\- ¡hace cuarenta y siete minutos, tuve un sueño! –

\- Esto va a ser bueno – Dijo Yang con una risita antes de atrapar otra uva en su boca.

\- Un sueño – continuó Ruby, - En que un día, los cuatro nos reuniremos, como _equipo_ , y nos divertiremos más que nadie ... _¡ nunca!_ _–_

\- ¿Robaste mi carpeta? – Weiss, al darse cuenta de lo que Ruby había puesto sobre la mesa.

\- No soy un ladrón, princesa ~ - Ruby hizo comillas con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Blake preguntó.

\- Estoy hablando de comenzar el semestre con una bang! – El líder señaló a su amiga Fauno.

\- ¡Siempre empiezo mis semestres con un Yang ~ - Bromeó su hermana. - ¿Eh? ¿Chicos? ¿Tengo razón? ~ –

La cara de todos mostró su disgusto por la broma. Yang era infame por sus malos juegos de palabras.

BONK

\- ¡Boo! ~ Nora arrojó una manzana desde la mesa de su equipo que golpeó a Yang en la cara. Lo cual hizo que sus ojos se enrojecieran levemente.

\- Miren chicas, han pasado dos semanas, y entre la llegada de más estudiantes de intercambio y el torneo a fin de año, nuestro segundo semestre será grandioso. ¡Pero las clases comenzarán de nuevo mañana! ¡Es por eso que he tomado la decisión de programar una serie de eventos maravillosos para nosotras hoy! – Dijo Ruby alegremente, con sus manos en sus caderas.

\- No sé si estar orgullosa o asustada de lo que has planeado – dijo Weiss. Yang, todavía un poco enojado, agarró una fruta propia y se la arrojó a Nora, quien se agachó para esquivarla, esta golpeo a otro estudiante.

\- No lo sé – dijo Blake con el ceño fruncido. - Creo que podría sentarme aquí –

\- Sentada o no, creo que sin importar cómo pasemos este último día, ¡deberíamos hacerlo en equipo! – Weiss dijo con una mirada tranquilizadora a Blake. Desde su reconciliación en los muelles, la heredera había estado tratando de quedarse con su amiga lo mejor que pudo. Blake le dio a la heredera una mirada apreciativa. – Creo que…. –

PLAFF

El silencio….lleno la cafetería.

Un pastel había sido arrojado a la cara de la albina a mitad de la oración. El equipo RWBY miró hacia la mesa de JNPR. Pyrrha observaba sorprendida con una mano sobre su boca, Jaune observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y su cabeza apoyada en una mano, Ren se dio un facepalm y Nora sonrió tímidamente, antes de señalar a su mejor amigo, para echarle la culpa.

\- 0 -

\- Amigo, eso fue rudo – dijo un peliazul mirando a Sun a su lado, mientras caminaban por el costado del edificio de la cafetería. El es Neptuno Vasilias era uno de los amigos más cercanos de Sun y la "N" de su equipo, SSSN, pronunciada como el nombre de Sun. Es un poco mas alto que el mono fauno, su cabello era brillante, casi azul neón. Lleva una chaqueta deportiva roja que se abría en el cuello para revelar una camiseta blanca y pantalones grises, tiene un par de gafas naranjas sobre su frente.

El, junto con sus otros dos compañeros de equipo, Scarlet y Sage, acababan de llegar hace un día más o menos en un barco entrante de Mistral, mientras que Sun se había escondido y había llegado dos semanas antes desde Vacuo y tuvo su pequeña aventura con el equipo RWBY.

\- ¡Lo sé! – Sun siguió enérgicamente. - Estábamos peleando lado a lado. Ella fue súper rápida y le tiré un plátano al tipo, lo que suena asqueroso, pero fue increíble –

\- ¡grandioso! – Respondió su amigo de cabello azul.

\- ¿Verdad? ¡Y la mejor parte es que es una Fauno! – Sun de repente se puso más serio, como si hubiera revelado un secreto. - Pero eso es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo? –

\- Vale vale, lo entiendo – dijo Neptuno.

\- Y no un secreto de "Voy a decirle a Scarlet en el momento que Sun no se de cuenta" estoy hablando deun súper secreto –

\- Woah. cálmate, hombre ¿de acuerdo? ¡Lo entiendo! – Neptuno le dirigió una sonrisa.

\- Bien. Simplemente no quiero arruinar esto, ¿sabes? –

El dúo siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta que varias manchas comenzaron a aparecer en las ventanas de la cafetería a su lado y comenzó a estallar una pelea de comida - ¡La gente aquí es la más genial! Sin ofender –

\- No ahí problema –

Doblaron la esquina y se detuvieron frente a la entrada principal de la cafetería. - Estoy realmente emocionado de que los conozcas. Así que sé genial, ¿de acuerdo? – Sun le dio a su amigo otra mirada seria. - Vas a ser genial, ¿verdad? –

\- Amigo – Neptuno se cruzó de brazos y adoptó su sonrisa más encantadora, sus dientes centellaron como los de un comercial de pasta dental.

\- Buen punto – admitió Sun, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos atravesaron las puertas de la cafetería, solo para ser casi arrollados por una estampida de estudiantes que huían, algunos cubiertos de manchas de comida.

\- ¡Pelea de comida! –gritó alguien. Sun tenía una sonrisa con la boca abierta, mientras Neptuno miraba con expresión preocupada la escena ante ellos.

Al otro lado de la cafetería, parecía que la mayoría de las mesas habían sido arrojadas o apiladas en una destartalada montaña de madera. Pyrrha, Ren, Jaune y Nora se pararon sobre la torre apilada,

 **\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle ~** –

Nora declaro con voz cantarina, con sus manos en sus caderas en la cima de la torre, mirando a aquellos que "osaron desafiarla" al otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¡La justicia será rápida! – Ruby exclamo con un cartón de leche en una mano y la otra apuntando al otro equipo. - ¡La justicia será dolorosa! – Ella aplastó el cartón de leche y levanto su puño en el aire. - ¡Será ... _deliciosa! –_

\- ¡Yeah! – Detrás de ella, Blake, Yang y Weiss soltaron gritos similares, y el Equipo RWBY se adelantó.

La guerra de comida empezo.

\- ¡Córtenles la cabeza! – Nora ordeno/grito alegremente cuando ella y sus compañeros de equipo saltaron de su improvisada torre. Ren pateo unas sandias hacia las chicas que se acercaban. Jaune y Pyrrha arrojaron las frutas verdes rápidamente, mientras que Nora volteó una mesa y envió una tormenta de sandías hacia el Equipo RWBY.

\- ¡Yang, pavos! ~ - gritó Ruby, señalando dos pavos descartados en el suelo. Yang saltó hacia adelante y colocó un pavo en cada mano, golpeándolos como sus guanteletes, antes de….

SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

SPLASH SPLASH

SLASH SLASH SLASH

SLASH

Comenzar a golpear la lluvia de sandías en brillantes estallidos de jugos color rojo. Blake saltó frente a ella y agarró dos baguettes largas que empuñaba como espadas, uniéndose a Yang en su destrucción de los misiles afrutados. Corto las sandías con facilidad, mientras que Yang arrojó los pavos en sus muñecas hacia JNPR como proyectiles.

PUM

Pyrrha se apartó del camino, pero Jaune no fue tan rápido y los pavos lo golpearon en la cabeza, enviándolo de regreso y luego de espaldas. La pelirroja se recuperó y agarró su propia barra de pan, enfrentándose a Blake, quien saltó para atacarla.

PAFF PAFF PAFF

PAFF

Las chicas intercambiaron golpes, con Blake esforzándose para evitar algunos golpes y obtener mejores ángulos de ataque. Ella saltó al aire y lanzó una de sus largas armas como una lanza, hacia Pyrrha.

CRACK CRACK

FIIIUUH

PUM

La pelirroja se apartó del camino, dejando la baguette rota en el suelo y cargó hacia adelante, golpeando a Blake justo cuando ella cayó. Con su propia arma rota, Pyrrha agarró la de Blake y arrojo el pan como proyectiles al otro equipo.

Yang logró bloquear dos, antes de que un tercero la atrapara en un lugar abierto y la derribara de la mesa en la que había estado parada. Ruby entró a la refriega, tomando una bandeja de la cafetería, montándola en forma de patineta a lo largo de la mesa mientras golpeaba platos y tazas en todas las direcciones. Se dio la vuelta y usó la bandeja para bloquear otra lanza de Pyrrha. Ruby volvió a ponerse de pie, moviéndose hasta que hizo contacto con la pelirroja. La niña mayor bloqueó, pero la chica de ojos plateados se apartó de la bandeja y su impulso hizo que Pyrrha cayera sobre su espalda.

Ren y Nora saltaron donde Pyrrha había caído, corriendo hacia Ruby. Sin embargo, ella simplemente se agachó cuando Weiss apareció frente a ella, empuñando una botella de ketchup.

SPLOOSSH

Con un fuerte apretón, soltó la salsa en el suelo, haciendo que Ren se resbalara y se estrellara contra una pila de mesas. Nora logró evitar el peligro y saltó al aire, agarrando un asta de bandera que sobresalía de la pared. Con la varilla de metal en la mano, hundió el extremo en una sandía y comenzó a luchar de la manera más cómoda….. con un martillo.

PAAAAAAAAAAM

Ruby recibió el golpe que iba para Weiss, volando hacia atrás del poderoso golpe de la Valkyrie. La heredera buscó un arma y en el suelo encontró un…¿un pez espada? ¿Cómo si quiera llego ahí un pez espada?...no importa ahora.

SLAAASH

Tomo el pez del suelo y lo uso como un estoque improvisado, se lanzó hacia adelante y lanzó un golpe que hizo retroceder a Nora. La impactante "reina del castillo" se recupero y se lanzo contra la heredera.

CLANK SLASH CLANK SLASH

CLANK SLASH

PAAAAAM

CRAAASH

Ambas procedieron a enfrentarse en una furiosa ráfaga de golpes y cortes. Al final, el arma de Nora tuvo la ventaja con su alcance más largo, y Weiss salió volando de regreso a una de las grandes columnas de la cafetería con un fuerte _golpe._ Ruby estaba allí para atrapar a su compañera, que ahora callo en sus brazos.

\- ¡Princesa, princesa! ¡No me dejes! – Ruby exclamo dramáticamente. Cuando la columna se derrumbó detrás de ella. - _¡NOOOOOO! ~_

 _Mie_ ntras tanto, Yang decidió volver a entrar en la pelea. La peleadora rubio agarró dos pavos más del piso, y esperó encontrarse con su rival.

Ren, que acababa de salir de las mesas, dio un paso al frente, encontró un par de espárragos y se encontró con Yang de frente. Él bloqueó su primer golpe, y por un momento, se midieron mutuamente, su pie bloqueado por su arma. Entonces, comenzaron.

Ella pateó alto, y él se agachó, enviando una rodilla a su sección media. Yang absorbió el golpe y esquivó su segundo golpe, respondiendo con un gancho izquierdo, que lo hizo retroceder un paso. Ella avanzó, lanzando una lluvia de golpes y bloqueando los de él…

PPPUUUUUUUM

Hasta que finalmente lanzó al desafortunado hombre al aire. Sin inmutarse, Ren arrojó los puerros, que Yang esquivó fácilmente antes de saltar para recibirlo con un golpe devastador.

CRAAAASH

Que lo envió de vuelta a las mesas abarrotadas y dañadas severamente en una explosión de madera, platos, tazas y comida.

\- ¡Ren! ~ - Nora, al ver dónde había caído su amiga, corrió ansiosamente en su ayuda, obligando a Yang a regresar con su martillo improvisado.

\- RAAAAAAAGGGH –

Las chicas se precipitaron hacia adelante, soltando un grito de batalla, el puño de Yang dirigiéndose hacia la cara de Nora, mientras el martillo de la "reina del castillo" se elevaba hacia el torso de Yang.

PUM

CRRRRRAAAASH

Al final, el martillo prevaleció una vez más, cuando Yang fue enviado girando hacia el cielo atravesando el techo por el poder del golpe.

\- ¡Yang! ~ - Ruby exclamo de "horror" al ver a su hermana volar por los aires.

Blake, que había estado observando sigilosamente la batalla, se movio hacia atrás mientras caían los escombros del techo. Agarrando una cadena de salchichas como un látigo, giró la cuerda de carne a su alrededor y arremetió contra Nora, que se estrelló contra una máquina de refrescos. La chica de cabello naranja notó las latas esparcidas por el suelo y las usó para su ventaja, sacudiendo una y arrojándola a Blake como una granada.

BOOM BOOOM BOOOM

BOOOM

El Fauno retrocedido mientras Nora arrojaba más bebidas gaseosas hacia ella.

Pyrrha captó la estrategia de Nora y utilizó su Semblanza magnetizando. Las cuales empezaron a levitar en el aire, antes de enviarlas hacia Blake.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

BOOOM BOOOM

La fauno no tenía esperanzas de esquivar tantas latas a la vez y las explosiones de color lo golpearon. Al final, fue lanzada de regreso a través de la cafetería por las explosiones pegajosas, dejando a Ruby como el último miembro de su equipo de pie contra el Equipo JNPR.

\- Blake, tu también – La usuaria de guadaña se levanto, mirando al enemigo sin miedo. Solo quedaba ella y se asegurara de "vengar" a su equipo. – Esto….termina….ahora –

Asumió la posición de corredor, miro hacia el frente a sus oponentes y…

 **FIIIIIUUUUSSSSSSHHH**

Se lanzó hacia adelante, utilizando su propia semblanza como solo ella puede. Ella corrió por las mesas de la cafetería mientras el viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor, creando un vórtice que comenzó arrastrar todo en la cafetería. Empezó a girar, provocando que el viento se volviera mas violento, mientras los pétalos de rosa se dispersaban alrededor, rebasando al equipo JNPR

Finalmente, Ruby se detuvo frente a la pared al otro extremo de la cafetería.

 **CRAAAAAACK**

Creando una onda de choque, que resquebrajo la pared, antes de saltar. Platos, tazas, comida, mesas, sillas y el Equipo JNPR fueron absorbidos por el vacío y arrojados contra la pared. Los estudiantes chocaron contra ella primero y solo pudieron ver cómo la comida y la bebida se precipitaban hacia ellos

SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

Manchándolos de todo tipo de colores diferentes, cuando la tormenta de viento finalmente disminuyó y Ruby cayó sobre una mesa, con el Equipo JNPR deslizándose lentamente por la pared.

Sun, que lo había visto todo y se las arregló para mantenerse limpio, se volvió hacia Neptuno, que no había sido tan afortunado, como lo demuestran las grandes manchas moradas que cubren su rostro y la parte superior del cuerpo.

\- Amo a estos chicos – dijo El mono fauno a su manchado amigo.

PAM

Ambos se giraron cuando se abrió la puerta detrás de ellos y entró una mujer rubia enojada con gafas y una capa púrpura que nunca habían visto antes, pero que era muy conocida, temida y respetada en Beacon.

Glynda fulminó con la mirada el desorden que había sucedido en la cafetería, luego extendió su varita y activó su telequinesis. Sillas, mesas, platos, tazas, incluso comida y bebida que habían sido arrojadas a un lado, rotas o salpicadas, comenzaron a volar por el aire y se repararon. Unos momentos después, la única evidencia de la pelea fue la pared manchada y el agujero en el techo donde Yang había sido enviada a volar.

Glynda observo a los equipos con una mirada aguda mientras levantaba sus lentes. - Niños, _por favor_ _,_ no jueguen con su comida –

Los equipos se reunieron en el centro de la cafetería, completamente exhaustos y cubiertos de manchas de comida y bebida.

\- BRRRRRPPPPP ~ - Nora dejó escapar un fuerte eructo

CRAAASH

\- ¡Cuidado abajo! ~ -

FIIIIIUUUSH

Y Yang finalmente regresó a la cafetería, creando otro agujero en el techo, pero fue atrapada por Ruby antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien, Yang? – Ruby pregunto a su hermana en sus brazos.

\- Wooooohooo, ese si que fue un viaje, Rubs ~ - Yang canturreo con una sonrisa y un leve rubor, disfrutando estar en los brazos de su hermanita.

Glynda hizo una mueca cuando los niños comenzaron a reír, estaba a punto de darles una conferencia magistral, pero una voz suave y serena proveniente detrás de ella, la detuvo.

\- Déjalo ir – dijo Ozpin con su voz tranquila, y la rubia suspiró.

\- Se supone que son los defensores del mundo – protestó suavemente Glynda mientras los dos maestros miraban al grupo de amigos mientras se reían y bromeaban sobre su pelea de comida. Yang levantó el pulgar a los maestros con una enorme y radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

\- lo serán – acordó Ozpin, - pero en este momento, todavía son niños – El pauso. Glynda se giró para mirarlo mientras continuaba, - Entonces, ¿por qué no dejarlos jugar el papel? – Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, terminando ominosamente. - Después de todo ... no es un papel que tendrán para siempre –

\- 0 –

 **(¿?)**

Un almacén estaba lleno de actividad cuando Emerald y Mercury regresaron esa tarde. Los soldados del Colmillo Blanco se apresuraron aquí y allá con diferentes responsabilidades, algunos descargando un Bullhead cercano, otros empujando o apilando cajas de polvo. Los sonidos de la soldadura y la maquinaria eran fuertes, y un aroma metálico colgaba en el aire.

Roman Torchwick se volvió de donde había estado inspeccionando su mapa de Vale, y sus ojos se iluminaron, al igual que una falsa sonrisa al ver a los dos adolescentes. - ¡Oh, mira, ella envió a los niños otra vez! – dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Los empujó en un abrazo de tres personas desde atrás, con los brazos alrededor de la cabeza. - Esto está resultando como el divorcio –

\- Ugh _._ Ahórranos la idea de que estás procreando – Emerald se estremeció.

\- Eso fue una broma – dijo Torchwick, la alegría desapareció de su voz cuando pasó junto a ellos, con Melodic Cudgel en la mano. - Y esto ... – continuó mientras sostenía un pequeño trozo de papel, - ¿podrían decirme dónde estuvieron ustedes dos todo el día? –

\- ¿Qué….? – Emerald dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que faltaba dirección de "El comercio de libro de Tukson".

\- Soy un profesional, cariño. Presta atención, tal vez aprenderás algo – Declaro Roman con una sonrisa…..la cual se desvaneció mientras inspeccionaba el papel. - ¿Por qué tienes esta dirección? –

\- ¿No te gustaría saberlo? – Dijo Emerald con rencor.

\- ¡Sí, lo haría! – Torchwick respondió de nuevo. - Ahora, ¿Dónde han estado ustedes dos todo el día? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez en un tono mas grabe.

\- Arreglando tus problemas – Agregó Mercury. - Uno de ellos, al menos –

\- Tenía eso bajo control – Roman respondido con voz afilada.

\- Dos bolsas empacadas y un boleto de Vale dijeron lo contrario – respondió Mercury en contra.

\- ¡Escucha, pequeño punk! – Roman escupió. - Si fuera por mí, te llevaría a ti y a tu pequeña amiga rata callejera aquí y les haría…. –

\- ¿Hacer que _,_ Roman? – dijo una nueva voz desde arriba, una voz que era sedosa y atractiva. Los tres encontraron su atención atraída hacia donde se construyó un elevador a hacia el piso de arriba. Sobre la plataforma del ascensor, una mujer de cabello negro y corto apareció a la vista. Contempló la confrontación con sus ardientes ojos color ámbar, usaba un vestido rojo con diseños dorados en las mangas, que parecían brillar levemente, y la pluma azul en su cintura revoloteó un poco cuando el elevador de servicio comenzó a bajar.

\- Yo _um_ ... ¿No los mataría? – Torchwick, no preparado para la llegada de su jefe y se rió nerviosamente.

\- ¡Cinder! – Emerald exclamó, obviamente sorprendida y feliz de ver a su mentor, su primera sonrisa genuina del día se extendió por su rostro.

\- Pensé que había dejado en claro que ibas a eliminar al posible fugitivo – Cinder lo hizo más una declaración que una pregunta, su voz suave como la miel fijaba a Roman en el acto.

\- Iba a ... –

\- El iba a escapar a Vale – Emerald lo corto. - Mercury y yo decidimos encargarnos de matar a la rata –

\- Creo que en realidad era una especie de gato – reflexionó Mercury.

\- ¿Qué, como un puma? –

\- Sí, Eso es –

\- Tranquilos – La orden de Cinder fue calmada y suave, pero la intimidación de inmediato silenció a los dos adolescentes mientras fijaban su atención en su líder. - ¿No les indiqué _específicamente_ que mantuvieran sus manos limpias mientras estaban en Vale? –

Roman, disfrutando de su situación, se rió en silencio y les señaló desde detrás de Cinder.

\- Solo pensé ... – comenzó Emerald.

\- No pienses. _Obedece_ _–_ Cinder dio la orden con la misma amenaza silenciosa que siempre parecía llevar consigo. Roman pasó un dedo sobre su cuello hacia ellos en burla.

\- Sí, señora – accedió Emerald, de forma humilde. - No volverá a suceder –

\- Y tu. – Roman dejó escapar otra risa de inquietud cuando Cinder centró su mirada en él. - ¿Por qué no hiciste este trabajo antes? –

\- Uhh ... ¿eh? ¿ _Eh_ _?_ _¡¿Eh?!_ _–_ Torchwick señaló con su bastón y sus manos la actividad y el equipo que los rodeaba en este momento. - ¡ _Lo_ _siento_ si he estado un poco ocupado robando cada mota de polvo en el Reino! –

\- Eres una inspiración para cada punk con una pistola y una máscara– dijo Mercury sarcásticamente.

\- Mira a tu alrededor, chico; tengo esta ciudad invadida por el terror – Roman hizo un gesto a Mercury con Melodic Cudgel con cada punto que hizo. - La policía esta en cada esquina, los precios del polvo están por los cielos _y_ estamos en un viejo almacén con más cristales, viales y rondas de polvo de los que sabemos qué hacer – Se giró hacia Cinder. – Si a ustedes no les importaría informarme sobre su gran plan maestro, ¡en realidad _podría_ hacer que mi próxima serie de robos sea un poco _más_ _sencillo! –_

En lugar de enojarse, Cinder adoptó un tono relajante mientras caminaba hacia el criminal.

\- Oh, Roman, ten un poco de fe – Ella puso una mano debajo de su barbilla y lo miró directamente a los ojos. - Sabrás lo que necesitas cuando lo necesites – Como un recordatorio de quién estaba a cargo, sus ojos se entrecerraron y brillaron ligeramente, así como los diseños en su brazo.

Roman dio un gruñido frustrado y miró hacia otro lado.

\- Además….. –.dijo, dejando caer su mano, - Hemos terminado con el polvo – Emerald y Mercury intercambiaron una mirada. Aparentemente, también era una novedad para ellos.

\- Okaaay ... – dijo Roman, - ¿y ahora qué? –

\- Nos estamos mudando. – Cinder comenzó a alejarse, hablándole por encima del hombro. - Haz que el Colmillo Blanco despeje este edificio. Te enviaré detalles y coordenadas esta noche –

\- ¿Coordenadas? – Roman repitió, entrecerrando los ojos en confusión.

Ella lo miro y le dedicó una sonrisa. - Estamos procediendo a la fase dos – Con eso, continuó caminando, aparentemente terminando de dar sus instrucciones. Mercury y Emerald la siguieron.

Con otro suspiro molesto, Roman buscó en su abrigo y sacó un cigarro mientras los veía irse. Paso a buscar su encendedor en ambos bolsillos, cuando escuchó que se encendía frente a él. Levantó la vista y vio en la mano de Emerald, que le sacó la lengua antes de que cerrara el encendedor y se fuera junto con Cinder y Mercury.

\- 0 –

Felizmente inconsciente de este suceso, los equipos RWBY y JNPR continuaron disfrutando tranquilamente de su último día fuera de la escuela en la biblioteca del campus, el equipo RWBY se embelesó en medio de una ronda de _Remnant: The Game_ mientras el equipo JNPR se dividían entre dormir en el caso de Nora, leer en el caso de Jaune y estudiar en caso de Ren y Pyhrra.

Y Yang estaba barriendo con todas.

\- ¡Oh, odio este juego de emociones que jugamos! – Weiss callo en su silla con cómicas lagrimas de catarata ¡sus valientes soldados de atlas fueron exterminados!

\- Mantente fuerte, Princesa – Dijo Ruby con voz llorosa, abrazando a la heredera.- Lo superaremos juntas –

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No me toques! – Weiss espetó cuando devolvió el abrazo. Esta tenia un mínimo rubor en sus mejillas.

Yang puso los ojos en blanco ante la exhibición melodramática de su hermana y Weiss, aunque…ella parece disfrutarlo. Negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Blake, que había estado sentada al margen con una mirada distraída y lejana en sus ojos. - Muy bien, Blake, ¡es tu turno! –

\- Oh, um, lo siento – dijo la chica Faunus, saliendo de sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –

\- ¡Estás jugando como Vale, tratando de conquistar los Reinos del Remanente! – Yang la miró fijamente.

\- ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Blake insegura, mirando sus cartas sin saber que hacer.

\- ¡Oye! – Jaune se acercó al equipo de chicas desde la mesa de JNPR. - ¿Puedo jugar? –

\- Lo siento, jaune – Ruby se disculpo, separándose de Weiss para su ligera decepción - ya tenemos cuatro personas –

\- Además…. – comenzó Weiss con voz condescendiente, - Este juego requiere un cierto nivel de astucia táctica que dudo seriamente de que poseas –

\- Te recuerdo apenas si sabes jugar, princesa – Ruby le dijo, arqueando una ceja con una risita.

\- Y atacaste tu propia flota naval hace dos turnos – le recordó Yang tambien, provocando un ruido molesto de la heredera.

\- ¡Adelante, Reina de Hielo! – Jaune parecía listo para aceptar el desafío. - ¡Te haré saber que me han dicho que soy un líder nato! –

\- ¿Por quién, tu madre? –

\- U-um, Pyrrha! –

\- ¡Hola, de nuevo! – Pyrrha se acerco al escuchar su nombre.

\- Oh vamos – El rubio rogó con las manos juntas, - ¡déjame jugar tu mano por un turno! –

\- ¡No te estoy confiando con los buenos ciudadanos de Vacuo! –

\- ¿Por qué no? – Jaune preguntó de vuelta. - ¿Has confiado en mí con cosas _mucho_ más importantes antes. Quiero decir, nos dijiste a todos que Blake es secretamente una fa….- La mano enguantada de Pyrrha apareció sobre su boca antes de que pudiera terminar.

\- Fantástica amiga – Finalizó Pyrrha frenéticamente. – A quien todos admiramos y respetamos –

La risa nerviosa de Jaune y la mirada molesta de Blake revelaron que el daño ya estaba hecho. - Correcto, eso – corrigió Jaune. Decidiendo renunciar antes de decir algo más estúpido, el rubio se inclinó ante el equipo RWBY cuando Pyrrha regresó a su asiento. - Damas, disfruten su batalla –

\- ¡Sup, perdedores! –

La familiar voz de Sun se escucho al llegar, con su amigo de cabello azul con un chaleco rojo y gafas que ninguno de ellos había visto antes.

\- Hey, Sun – Ruby saludó alegremente.

\- Ruby, Yang, Blake ... Reina del hielo – Sun a su vez saludó a las chicas.

\- ¿Por qué todos me siguen llamando así? – Weiss resopló por su sobrenombre desagradable. Al menos tiene el consuelo de que Ruby le dice princesa, lo cual le esta empezando a agradar….pero no lo admitirá nunca.

\- Nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentarte formalmente a mi viejo amigo – dijo el mono Fauno, llamando su atención hacia Neptuno.

\- Uuh, ¿no son bibliotecas para leer? - Preguntó Neptuno mientras asimilaba el juego de mesa.

\- ¡Gracias! – Exclamo Ren desde la otra mesa mientras levantaba los brazos. Nora se desperto ante su repentino grito.

\- ¡Panqueques! –

\- Cállate – le dijo Sun a su amigo, - No seas un nerd –

\- Eh, eh eh eh! Intelectual, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias – protestó el chico de cabello azul antes de dar un pequeño saludo. - Soy Neptuno –

\- Entonces, Neptuno – preguntó Weiss de brazos cruzados y con su típica actitud prepotente. - ¿de dónde eres? –

\- Haven – respondió el supuesto intelectual mientras se acercaba a Weiss. - Y no creo haber captado tu nombre, ángel de nieve –

\- Soy Weiss Schnee…y no eres mi tipo – respondió la heredera, acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás.

CRACK

Ese fue el orgullo de Neptune como galán, rompiéndose sin ninguna piedad ante las palabras de Weiss.

\- ¡Bwahahahahaha! ~ - Sun se hecho a reir de lo lindo, rodando por el suelo.

\- Auch ~ - Yang murmuro. - Lo dejaste frio ~ - y dio otro de sus infames juegos de palabras, ganándose un suspiro del resto. -

Juane se acerco a Sun y coloco una mano en su hombro, para darle el pésame.

\- Aunque, fue muy directo, reina de hielo. No era tan mal parecido – Canturreo Yang algo divertida, mientras que Weiss se miraba las uñas antes de mirarla.

\- El da una vibra de mujeriego –

\- ¡Hahahahaha, te atraparon amigo! – Sun ahora se reia aun mas fuerte.

\- ¡Oh callate! –

PAM PUM CRASH SLAM

Neptuno se lanzo hacia el, empezando una lucha caricaturesca, formando una nube de polvo mientras los puños y patadas volaban.

Dejando a su mejor amigo para mirar fijamente a la Reina de Hielo, Sun se volvió hacia Blake. - Nunca te tomé como alguien de juegos de mesa –

\- Creo….- Blake dejo las cartas en la mesa mientras se levantaba. - Que ya terminé de jugar, los veré mas tarde – Fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de caminar lejos del grupo.

Los equipos, Sun y Neptuno la vieron irse con preocupación.

– Mujeres – dijo Nora encogiéndose de hombros, llamando la atención de todos.

Ruby entrecerró los ojos, esto ya era muy preocupante. Desde que volvieron, Blake ha estado actuando…..ausente. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y actuando mas retraída desde ese día en los muelles, apostaría todas sus galletas a que se trata del incidente con el colmillo blanco.

Como líder, debe intervenir en este asunto….y como amiga aun mas.

\- 0 -

\- _He_ _rmanos del Colmillo Blanco, ¿por qué están ayudando a esta escoria? –_

\- _El Colmillo Blanco y yo estamos haciendo negocios juntos–_

Blake se sentó en su cama junto a la ventana con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos alrededor de las piernas mientras sus palabras y las de Roman Torchwick, corrían por su cabeza, su mente volvía a la batalla en los muelles el semestre anterior por última vez.

¿Por qué sus hermanos están trabajando junto a un humano? Su antiguo grupo si bien podía haberse vuelto un grupo criminal, jamás trabajaría junto a un humano. Sabia que "el" jamás trabajaría con humanos, preferiría morir por los grims que eso.

Entonces, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su equipo entro a la habitación….y para su extrañeza, todas la miraron con seriedad, con Weiss colocando seguro en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto la fauno sin entender.

\- Blake….tenemos que hablar – Ruby le dijo, cruzándose de brazos

\- Últimamente, has estado callado, antisocial y de mal humor! – dijo la heredera, señalando el problema de la Ex integrante del colmillo blanco.

\- Aunque eres así casi siempre ~ declaro Yang con una risita, antes de fruncir el seño mirando a la fauno.- Entiendo es algo tuyo, pero has estado haciendo más aun –

\- Nos lo prometiste, Blake – Ruby le dijo con seriedad, pero a la vez paciencia. – Que si tenias algun problema, nos lo ibas a decir. Dinos que te pasa…..por favor – no fue una orden como tal, solo fue un pedido y esperaba que Blake lo aceptara.

Blake…bajo la mirada. Otra vez, parecía que su líder sabia como meterse debajo de su piel, Yang y Weiss eran lo mismo. Pero….era cierto, ella prometió no esconder sus problemas a su equipo.

\- Simplemente, no entiendo cómo todos pueden estar tan tranquilas –

\- ¿Todavía estás pensando en lo de Torchwick? – Ruby pregunto, mirándola con simpatía y rascándose la nuca con algo de nerviosismo. Esto sera algo complicado.

\- ¡Torchwick, el Colmillo Blanco, todo! Algo grande está sucediendo y nadie está haciendo algo al respecto –

\- El director Ozpin nos dijo que no nos preocupemos – Yang le dijo con un tono relajante. - Entre la policía y los cazadores, estoy seguro de que pueden manejarlo –

\- ¡Bueno, no lo estoy! – Blake protestó. - ¡No conocen al Colmillo Blanco como yo! –

\- Está bien, entre hacer estallar los clubes nocturnos, detener a los ladrones y luchar por la libertad, apuesto a que crees que de alguna forma podemos ir contra todo el colmillo blanco – Weiss comento sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos antes de mirarla con las manos en sus caderas. – Blake, ¡somos estudiantes, no estamos listas para algo asi! –

\- ¡Y puede que nunca estemos listas! – Blake respondió, su voz se elevó. - Nuestros enemigos no solo se sentarán a esperar el día de graduación – Ella señaló a la puerta por efecto. - Están allá afuera, en algún lugar, planeando su próximo movimiento, y ninguna de nosotras sabe lo que es, ¡pero se acerca! Ya sea que estemos listas o no –

\- Blake, esto es muy serio – Ruby declaro con seriedad mas rapido que nadie. – La ultima vez, no sabíamos si era el colmillo blanco…pero ahora si. Estamos hablando de una organización de terroristas….sin ofender –

\- No…..tranquila, lo entiendo – Blake hizo una mueca.

\- Y que además están trabajando con un criminal buscado. No podemos simplemente ir y enfrentarlos solas –

\- Es un buen punto – Yang asintió. – Por mucho que me guste una buena pelea, es algo suicida. Ni siquiera sabemos donde están –

Blake sabia que tenían un punto a favor, pero su inquietud no se iba. Su antigua organización estaba ahí afuera, haciendo quien sabe que y ella no esta haciendo nada. Sentía que era su responsabilidad.

\- Yo…..entiendo. pero….simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Quiero ayudar, es algo que siento que debo hacer –

\- Bueno…- La usuaria de guadaña se llevo una mano al mentón, acariciando su barba imaginaria. - Podemos ser de ayuda mientras no nos involucremos de forma muy obvia. Buscando información, para ayudar a la policía y los cazadores, solo eso….se que esto es importante para ti. – se detuvo un momento, caminando por la habitación, antes de mirar a su equipo con las manos en sus caderas. - Está bien, todos a favor de convertirse en las cazadoras más jóvenes para ayudar a derrotar a una organización corrupta que conspira contra el Reino de Vale ... ¡digan sí! –

\- ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta cuando eres luchadora! – Yang alzo su puño emocionada.

\- Bueno, supongo que podría ser divertido – Weiss murmuro, rodando los ojos.

\- Ninguna de ustedes dijo si – Ruby murmuró con un puchero.

\- Muy bien – dijo Blake con una sonrisa apreciativa. - ¡Estamos en esto juntas! –

\- Oye, ¿Para que están las compañeras y amigas? – Ruby le sonrió de vuelta, ganándose un pequeño rubor de Blake y sonrisa creció un poco.

\- Gracias….Ruby. a ustedes también, Yang y Weiss - les dijo, mirándolas a las tres….aunque su mirada se detuvo un poco mas en Ruby que en el resto. Cosa que Yang y Weiss notaron, lo que las hizo fruncir el seño un poco.

\- *Cof* *cof* En ese caso, elaboremos un plan – dijo la heredera, tosiendo un poco pars llamar la atención.

\- ¡Si! – Estuvo de acuerdo Yang. A lo que Ruby sonrió, asintiendo junto a la fauno, antes de darse cuenta de algo muy importante.

\- ¡Dejé mi juego de mesa en la biblioteca! –

Weiss se llevó una mano a la cabeza. - Estamos condenados –

FFFFFFIIIIUUUSH

\- ¡Ya regreso! –

Ruby salió corriendo de la habitación al pasillo, llamando a la puerta abierta. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, se topó con alguien que caminaba por el pasillo y tuvo que detenerse para que no chocara contra el o ella. – Lo siento, casi choco contigo –

\- Esta bien, no paso nada. Se ve que tienes prisa – respondió…... nadie mas que Emerald, la cual vestía el uniforme de la academia de Haven, otra de las escuelad que participara en el festival.

\- Solo mira a dónde vas – Señalo Mercury, vestido con un uniforme masculino de la misma escuela.

\- Oh, cierto, lo siento – Ruby se rió nerviosamente, un poco avergonzada. – Soy Ruby…no los había visto por aquí ¿son nuevos? –

\- Vistamos desde Haven, en realidad – llegó otra voz femenina, esta que sonaba un poco mayor, detrás de los dos estudiantes. Se separaron para revelar a Cinder, que tenia un uniforme similar a Emerald, pero un poco mas grande, dadas sus medidas.

\- ¡Ohhh, Estás aquí para el festival! – Ruby comprendió….y parpadeo, notando que algo no cuadraba. - Pero los estudiantes de intercambio tienen su propio dormitorio – Además….¿Porque tenia esta….sensación de inquietud y cautela?...sera mejor ignorarlo por ahora - ¿Eres la maestra a cargo del equipo? –

.

.

.

.

.

\- Pffffttttt – Mercury tuvo que tapar su boca para no reírse, mientras que la mandíbula de Emerald callo, perdiendo todo el color en su cuerpo.

\- N-No, soy una estudiante – Declaro Cinder con una ceja crispándose y una vena en la sien.

 _-…¿Repitió año? –_ Ruby pensó, ella se veía un poco mayor para ser estudiante. No es que sea vieja o algo así, pero en comparación con el resto, se puede notar un poco la diferencia de edad.

La mujer de ojos ámbar miro a Mercury amenazadoramente, este como todo buen sobreviviente, se quedo callado y decidió cambiar la conversación.

\- Nos perdimos, el lugar es un poco grande – dijo el chico de cabello plateado para salvar su pellejo.

\- Oh si….eso sucede con frecuencia. No se preocupen, su edificio está justo al _otro lado –_

\- Gracias. Quizás nos veremos por aquí – Cinder asintió, recobrando la compostura y pasando junto a Ruby. – Quizás nos veamos por ahí –

\- Si….quizás – Ruby asintió antes de mirar por encima de su hombro. - ¡Y bienvenidos a Beacon! –

Cinder sonrió levemente ante la ironía, y sus ojos brillaron un poco más.

 **(Fin del capitulo)**

 **Espero que les gustara el capitulo, aquí no hubo muchos cambios salvo algunas cosas menores. Los cambios vendrán en su mayor parte mas en los siguientes y aun mas en el volumen 3. Si tienen dudas, inquietudes u opiniones, dejen comentarios. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
